The Video Game Amazing Race Series Three
by Coutzy
Summary: Series Three of The Video Game Amazing Race. This time, twelve teams of two travel to locations such as The Destiny Islands, Silvermoon City and Nova Prospekt. Rated K plus For mild infrequent coarse language. COMPLETE!
1. Meet The Teams

**Meet the teams that will be competing on Series three of the Video Game Amazing Race.**

**NOTE: The Amazing Race is copyright CBS. All the characters in this story are copyright their respective owners. No profit is made from the writing of this story and honestly, would you sue somebody with about ten dollars to their name?  
**

Bowser and Bowser, Jr.  
Relationship: Father and Son  
Strengths: Very resourceful and will do whatever it takes to win  
Weaknesses: Not very intelligent, struggles to finish opponents off.

CAM SAYS: Dislike because of large and cumbersome looking self. not going to fit in taxi's or be able to run. but could easily complete physical task. placing: 9th

CHRIS SAYS: Bowser is one of the older contestants on the race but that will not drag him down. A contender for the Charla and Mirna award, these two could surprise all and make it to at least the top 5. I would compare them to Nicolas and Donald and like them they will make silly mistakes that will ultimately be their end.  
CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 5th

Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance  
Relationship: Friends  
Strengths: Used to working together to accomplish goals  
Weaknesses: Communication is sub par

CAM SAYS: I don't know this team very well, but i do know that communication is VERY important in most, if not all tasks. could struggle in roadblocks. placing: 7th

CHRIS SAYS: The "Just Friends" team of the race. The team that isn't too sure of their position with each other. This could cause them to get eliminated early, but if their relationship can grow stronger then they will make it far. A Tara and Wil kind of team CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 6th

Master Chief and Arbiter  
Relationship: Direct enemies  
Strengths: Both battle hardened war veterans  
Weaknesses: Have poor people skills

CAM SAYS: If they can stop 2 alien races from destroying earth, i don't see why they couldn't win a race. placing: 1st.

CHRIS SAYS: "SHUT UP ARBITER", expect to hear this a lot during their stay on the race although I don't expect them to make it far or ever finish high, There is far too much tension between them. But you can expect a lot of anger from them Jonathon and Victoria style.  
CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 9th

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman  
Relationship: Married twenty years Strengths: Relationship is solid, have good communication  
Weaknesses: Not very speedy, known to have independent streaks

CAM SAYS: How fast you run isn't always important, it's about how fast you can think. if they're communication is solid then two heads are better than one. placing: 3rd.

CHRIS SAYS: The team that loves each other too much, the Lorena and Jason of the race. They will put their relationship above all else to help push them forward in the race but as we all know this can also have an opposite effect that sees them leave the race sooner rather than later.  
CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 11th

Sophitia and Cassandra  
Relationship: Sisters  
Strengths: The best all-girl team physically, good fighters who won't give up  
Weaknesses: Not very close, could fall into old arguments

CAM SAYS: I don't think there's ever been an all girl team to win the race, and i doubt that will stop anytime soon. these girls argue a lot, meaning that they may fall in to the silent treatment. communication is VITAL! placing: 11th.

CHRIS SAYS: A pair of strong sisters that have the potential to do well, a very Lena and Kristy like team. Could finish high if they don't get stuck on a "find the clue" Roadblock.  
CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 3rd

Toad and Toadette  
Relationship: Engaged Strengths: Young team with lots of energy, will stay generally positive  
Weaknesses: Not physically strong, relationship could be tested

CAM SAYS: They're young, they're carefree... not the best of people to be in something this mentally and emotionally straining. they'll be able to last the first few round but might fall down once it gets in to the last legs. placing: 5th.

CHRIS SAYS: A positive team with plenty of brains but don't have the physical strength or stamina to do well. Speed is not one of their strong points. They will end how I thought Dave and Lori were going to end in S.9 CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 10th

CJ and Catalina

Relationship: Formerly dating Strengths: Have no limits and aren't afraid of anything  
Weaknesses: Could easily fall into a Johnathan and Victoria style trap

CAM SAYS: Formerly dating? now THAT could spell trouble. if old emotions rise, they're going to get distracted no matter which way they go. love each other: more interested in repairing relationship. hate each other: silent treatment. you know my views on communication. placing: 8th.

CHRIS SAYS: The team everyone loves to hate and a team that dislikes each other. They're strong and cunning and if these ex's can work together than they will stand a chance of a good finish. They can finish as good or better than their S.6 counterparts Adam and Rebecca CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 2nd

Cloud and Leon  
Relationship: Boyfriends Strengths: Good communication and people skills  
Weaknesses: Sexuality could cause discomfort with others

CAM SAYS: A VERY good team. both mentally and physically strong and capable of working independently. they aren't too emotionally attached, so will not suffer from lovers quarrels. placing: 2nd

CHRIS SAYS: The Team Guido of the race will not make a lot of friends on the race and many teams may try to yield them but if they can make use of their communication skills in foreign countries they could get ahead.  
CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 7th

Celeste and Blathers  
Relationship: Brother and Sister  
Strengths: Know each others strengths and weaknesses  
Weaknesses: Physically weak and competitive amongst each other.

CAM SAYS: If they know their strengths and weaknesses then they can tailor themselves for what they need. but they can also fall down if they know neither of them can do what is needed. psychological fail. but i reckon they could go far. placing: 4th

CHRIS SAYS: They know each other very well and if they can put that to use then they should last a few legs, If they can cut out their squabbling. Very much like Tramel and Talicia.  
CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 12th

Kotake and Koume  
Relationship: Identical twins  
Strengths: Communicate with each other very well  
Weaknesses: Both are physically weak

CAM SAYS: Communication = win. But physically weak means they will tire quickly. i don't think they'll make it too far at all, but further than most. half way mark. placing: 6th

CHRIS SAYS: Not a lot is known about these two sister witches. Could be the team that sits in the middle of the table, almost west ham-like, for most of the race and then when it gets down final four or five you say to yourself "who the hell are they?". Much like Brandon and Nicole from S.5.  
CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 4th

Amy and Cream  
Relationship: Friends  
Strengths: Very calm and won't be fazed by setbacks  
Weaknesses: Very slow runners and will struggle with physical tasks

CAM SAYS: Running wont matter much, but staying calm means you lack the adrenaline that could push you that few extra steps to beat another team to the mat or a clue. placing: 10th

CHRIS SAYS: All they have going for them are their smarts, that will get them a little way but I don't believe that they have the stamina to keep going for many legs. I see them as a Lena and Kristy team.  
CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 8th

Ratchet and Clank Relationship: Friends Strengths: Work together well and have a solid relationship Weaknesses: Not used to working individually and may struggle with Roadblocks

CAM SAYS: Lack of communication and inability to work individually = fail. 12th.  
CHRIS SAYS: A strong team with an even amount of brains and power. They should make it to the top 3 for sure and like BJ and Tyler they can win it. TTOW!  
CHRIS'S FINISHING PREDICTION: 1st

CAM'S PLACINGS:

1st: Master Chief and Arbiter  
2nd: Cloud and Leon  
3rd: Pacman and Mrs. Pacman  
4th: Celeste and Blathers  
5th: Toad and Toadette  
6th: Kotake and Koume  
7th: Gordon and Alyx  
8th: CJ and Catalina  
9th: Bowser and Bowser, Jr.  
10th: Amy and Cream  
11th: Sophitia and Cassandra  
12th: Ratchet and Clank

CHRIS'S FINISH PREDICTIONS:  
1st: Ratchet and Clank  
2nd: CJ and Catalina  
3rd: Sophitia and Cassandra  
4th: Kotake and Koume  
5th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.  
6th: Gordon and Alyx  
7th: Cloud and Leon  
8th: Amy and Cream  
9th: Master Chief and Arbiter  
10th: Toad and Toadette  
11th: Pacman and Ms. Pacman  
12th: Celeste and Blathers


	2. Why Is Everybody Running?

**A/N- There are lots of things on the myspace version that can't be displayed here, such as the table that I spent ages to get right and pictures and videos that go with the story.**

**All characters copyright their respective owners.**

"Why is everybody running?"

_This is The Undercity, the largest city in Trisfal Glades and the home of the undead. It is from here that twelve teams will embark on a race around the world._

_Wind riders are currently transporting the teams to the starting line: The Royal Quarter in The Undercity. The teams are:_

_Bowser and Bowser, Jr. Father and Son, from the Mushroom Kingdom._

"We've worked together loads of times in trying to kidnap Peach" Said Bowser

"So we know how to get by others with ease" Finished Bowser, Jr

_Gordon and Alyx. Friends who met at Black Mesa Research Facility_

"We stopped the combine together" Said Alyx "So we really know how to work together towards a common goal."

_Master Chief and Arbiter. Direct enemies, who were in opposing sides in the Halo War._

"We're war veterans, it won't matter if we can't work together" Said Arbiter

"Because we have the strength and intelligence to make it through to the end" Said Master Chief

_Pacman and Mrs. Pacman. Married twenty years._

"We're older than the others out here" Said Pacman

"So we have to beat them on smarts and not strength" Said Mrs. Pacman

_Sophitia and Cassandra. Sisters and both expert swordswomen_

"We're not as close as sisters should be" Said Cassandra

"Hopefully we can fix that on the way to winning" Finished Sophitia

_Toad and Toadette. Engaged, from the Mushroom Kingdom._

"We work together really well" Said Toad

"This race is probably going to be one of our last opportunities for adventure before we settle down" Said Toadette

_CJ and Catalina. Formerly Dating, from San Andreas_

"We've had some relationship trouble in the past" Said CJ

"On this race we should be able to find out if we will work as a couple or not" Said Catalina

_Cloud and Leon. Boyfriends_

"Our sexuality could cause tension among the less tolerant teams" Said Leon

"But we have good communication skills and we wont give up" Said Cloud

_Celeste and Blathers. Brother and Sister from Animal Island_

"We both run a museum together and because of that we really only know each other professionally" Said Blathers

"Hopefully on the race I can learn some things about my brother that I didn't even know existed" Said Celeste

_Kotake and Koume. Identical twins from the Gerudo Desert_

"We are identical twins, but we have more in common than that" Said Kotake

"We have both served as surrogate mothers, so we are very strong mentally" Said Koume

_Amy and Cream. Friends from the Emerald Isles_

"We're good friends with Sonic, and he has taught us about the race" Said Amy

"Our only concern is that we won't be able to compete physically with the other teams" Said Cream

_Ratchet and Clank. Friends_

"We have lots of experience working together to achieve common goals" Said Ratchet

"The only trouble we might have is working on the individual tasks, which we aren't used to" Said Clank

_Which one of these teams has it? The right combination of brains, brawn and teamwork to win the one million coin prize._

"When I give the word in a few moments time, you can run up to your bags, take your clue and depart on a race around the world. There will be ten legs on this race and at the end of each leg there will be a Pit Stop. It's important that you get to the Pit Stops as fast as possible because unlike previously, if you arrive at a Pit Stop last, you will be eliminated.

Along the road there will also be Yields and U-turns, which either force a team to wait or complete an additional task before they can move on, but remember, you only get to use your Yield or U-Turn power once, so you must decide when it's most advantageous to use it. There will also be Fast Forwards, which will allow you to skip all the remaining tasks in a leg and proceed directly to a Pit Stop, like the Yield and U-Turn, you can only use this once. At the start of each leg you will receive an amount of coins which needs to cover all your expenses, except airline tickets which you won't have to pay for. This money is in short supply, so if I can offer any advice, spend it wisely" Phil explained.

The twelve teams all stood at the start line, waiting for Phil to say go.

"Are you ready?"

"YEAH!" The twelve teams yelled.

"Play hard."

"Travel safe."

"And may the best team win."

Phil paused for a few seconds.

"GO!" Phil yelled as the twelve teams ran past towards their bags, where their first clue awaited.

"First clue, let's go" Said Master Chief as he ripped the envelope.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Fly to the Destiny Islands" Read Arbiter

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"And find the marked island" Read Alyx

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Where your next clue is waiting" Read Ratchet

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"On the beach" Read Cassandra

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Teams must take one of two flights" Read Catalina

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Blah blah blah Destiny Islands" Read Bowser

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Carrington Air flight 805, departing at 3:30 PM" Read Toadette

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Or Wonderland Air flight 237, departing at 5 PM" Read Koume

"Blah blah blah flights" Read Bowser

**Amy and Cream- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*

"Teams have 204 coins" Read Amy

**Celeste and Blathers- Currently in Tenth Place**

*rip*

"For this leg of the race" Read Blathers

"Blah blah blah 204 coins" Read Bowser

Master Chief and Arbiter were the first two into their marked car and quickly sped off towards the airport, Gordon and Alyx in second place with Ratchet and Clank close behind them in third. Sophitia and Cassandra were in fourth place and Cloud and Leon, after jumping ahead of a few indecisive teams in the parking lot, were hot on their trail, with Bowser and Bowser, Jr following them. Behind the father and son team was Toad and Toadette, virtually tied with Kotake and Koume. A few seconds back was Amy and Cream and Blathers and Celeste, while Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were still yet to open their clue. CJ and Catalina were also struggling to get off to a quick start, they were unable to get the boot of their car open to put their bags in.

"Just get the car open, stupid!" Yelled Catalina

"Chill out baby" Said CJ "I don't know where the button is to release it and there doesn't seem to be a manual."

"We wouldn't need a manual if you weren't so stupid all the time!" Screamed Catalina "Just forget it; we'll take our bags on the seats with us."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Alright, let's get out of here" Said Pacman as they passed CJ and Catalina, who were trying to cram their bags into their car.

"This stuff isn't going to fit" Said CJ "We need to get the trunk open."

"Well then stop being stupid and find the release button for it!" Yelled Catalina

"The least you could do is help me look for it" Replied CJ

CJ finally found the button and Catalina stuffed their bags in as they got going, while the eleven other teams were all merging onto the highway leading to the airport.

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

"So what do you think of the others?" Asked Alyx

Gordon didn't respond.

"Gordon and I have this unspoken bond between us" Said Alyx "I know what he's thinking, and I'm sure he knows what I'm thinking."

"Exactly" Replied Alyx "The only guys we need to maybe worry about are the aliens, but we can just Yield them when the time comes."

**Cloud and Leon- Boyfriends**

"Do you think we should tell them?" Asked Cloud

"Not yet" replied Leon "Let's see where the race takes us first, we don't know how they'll all react."

Meanwhile, Master Chief and Arbiter and Ratchet and Clank were battling it out for first place.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Enemies**

"Who's that behind us?" Said Arbiter

"That looks like the cat and robot" Said Master Chief "Don't let them pass us, you open that door if they try, you hear me?"

**Ratchet and Clank- Friends**

"That's the aliens in front of us" Said Clank from the back seat "Try to get up passed them if you can."

"I'll see what I can do" Said Ratchet as he sped up "Wave to them as we go by."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"We're in fourth at the moment, just behind Team Just Friends, but we aren't really worried because generally the first six get on the first flight out and the back six will get on the second" Said Sophitia.

"I can't see them doing particularly well" Said Cassandra "There's too much sexual tension between them, you know, will they, wont they? They need to just do it and get it over with."

Ratchet and Clank were the first team to the airport and rushed to the Carrington Air counter, booking the flight before checking the arrival times. Master Chief and Arbiter were right behind and checked the arrival times before booking the Carrington Air flight as well.

**Ratchet and Clank- First on Carrington Air flight.**

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Second on Carrington Air flight.**

"We checked the arrival times of the two flights and Carrington gets in two hours before the Wonderland flight" Said Arbiter "We expected it when we saw the departure times, but you can never be sure in the race, so we double checked."

Meanwhile, Gordon and Alyx and Sophitia and Cassandra had arrived and booked the Carrington flight.

**Gordon and Alyx- Third on Carrington Air flight.**

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Fourth on Carrington Air flight.**

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"We have to try to get ahead of this team dad" Said Bowser, Jr "We don't know what the ticket situation is."

"Alright" Said Bowser, speeding up "I'll see what I can do."

"On this race, I want to show my dad that I can take the lead and make decisions" Said Bowser, Jr "But a part of that will be him stepping back and showing me that he trusts my judgement."

Bowser and Bowser, Jr arrived at the airport fifth and booked tickets on the Carrington flight, Leon and Cloud right behind them and also booking the flight.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Fifth on Carrington Air flight**

**Leon and Cloud- Last on Carrington Air flight**

Meanwhile, Amy and Cream, Kotake and Koume, Toad and Toadette, CJ and Catalina, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman and Celeste and Blathers were all trying to reach the airport first and see if they could secure the first flight.

Amy and Cream arrived first, and found out that there were no seats left on the Carrington flight. When Amy announced that there were no seats available, all the teams except Pacman and Mrs. Pacman ran for the Wonderland Air ticket counter.

"Why is everybody running?" Said Pacman "We're all getting on this flight anyway, so why bother getting to the counter quickly?"

**CJ and Catalina- First on Wonderland Air flight**

**Toad and Toadette- Second on Wonderland Air flight**

**Kotake and Koume- Third on Wonderland Air flight**

**Celeste and Blathers- Fourth on Wonderland Air flight**

**Amy and Cream- Fifth on Wonderland Air flight**

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Last on Wonderland Air flight**

**3:30 PM- Carrington Air flight departs.**

_This is the first flight out of The Undercity. It carries Ratchet and Clank, Master Chief and Arbiter, Gordon and Alyx, Sophitia and Cassandra, Bowser and Bowser, Jr and Leon and Cloud. It is scheduled to arrive in the Destiny Islands at 12 PM._

"We're on the first flight, thanks to Junior's decision to really push it on the highway" Said Bowser "He made a really good decision and we've started really well because of it."

**5:00 PM- Wonderland Air flight departs.**

_This is the second flight out of The Undercity. It carries CJ and Catalina, Toad and Toadette, Kotake and Koume, Celeste and Blathers, Amy and Cream and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman. It is scheduled to arrive in the Destiny Islands at 2 PM._

**12 PM- Carrington Air flight arrives.**

The six teams on the flight all ran out onto the island paradise and ran to the ferry port, all getting on the same ferry to the island they needed. The ferry arrived at their island at 1 PM, and all the teams ran to their first cluebox of the race.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Route info" Said Arbiter

"Legend has it that if any two people who share a piece of fruit from the Destiny Islands, their destinies become intertwined. Before you can move on you must share a piece of the island's fruit."

_Teams must now share a piece of fruit from the Destiny Islands. Once they have finished the fruit, they will receive a departure time for a charter boat in the morning. The three possible times are: 8 AM, 9 AM, and 10 AM. The time they get will depend on the colour of the seed that is inside their consumed fruit._

"Alright, let's go get our fruit" Said Master Chief.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Okay let's get our fruit" Said Alyx

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Come on Clank" Said Ratchet "Let's get a fruit"

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*  
"Let's get going sis" Said Sophitia "We don't want to fall behind."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"No rush" Said Cloud "It's just chance anyway."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Come on then" Said Bowser "Let's get ahead of the happy boys."

Master Chief and Arbiter were the first to finish their fruit. They had a blue seed and when they took it to the local, he gave them a ticket for a 9 AM departure. Gordon and Alyx were second, they had a red seed and an 8 AM departure, along with Sophitia and Cassandra, who finished third. Ratchet and Clank were fourth to finish, they had a green seed and got a 10 AM departure. Bowser and Bowser, Jr were fifth to finish and had a blue seed. Leon and Cloud rounded out the first group and had a blue seed as well.

**Gordon and Alyx- First on 8 AM Boat**

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Second on 8 AM Boat**

**Master Chief and Arbiter- First on 9 AM Boat**

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Second on 9 AM Boat**

**Leon and Cloud- Third on 9 AM Boat**

**Ratchet and Clank- First on 10 AM Boat**

"We got here first" Said Master Chief "But we're leaving in the second group. It sucks to fall back like that, but at least we have an hour on the last group."

**2PM- Wonderland Air flight arrives**

The six trailing teams all ran out into the afternoon and scrambled for taxi's that would take them to the ferry port. CJ and Catalina arrived at the ferry port first and skipped through ticketing to get on the second ferry, which departed just before any of the other teams could get on.

The ferry arrived on the island at 3 PM and CJ and Catalina ran off and took their clue.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Alright, nobodies leaving till morning."

CJ and Catalina chose their fruit, and when they had eaten it, revealed a red seed.

**CJ and Catalina- Last on 8 AM Boat.**

Meanwhile, the last five teams had all boarded the same ferry to the island. It arrived at 4 PM and all the teams ran off towards the cluebox.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Ok. Let's go get a fruit" Said Toad

"We liked the idea having our destinies intertwined" Said Toadette "We're just beginning our life together so what better time to undertake a task like that."

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*

"Come on sis" Said Koume "Let's try to beat the mushrooms."

**Amy and Cream- Currently in Tenth Place**

*rip*

"Why run?" Said Cream "It's random chance anyway."

**Celeste and Blathers- Currently in Eleventh Place**

*rip*

"Let's go!" Said Celeste "Let's beat the other four."

"Blathers is sometimes a bit slow and reluctant" Said Celeste "I'm a pusher, I like to get things done as quickly as possible, where he likes to be methodical and take his time. I think were going to clash on that, but hopefully he'll let me take the lead on the race so we can push through faster."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Alright, nothing to worry about" Said Mrs. Pacman "We don't even need to run or anything."

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman finished their fruit first and revealed the last blue seed, meaning all the other teams would now be taking the final ferry to Wonderland.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Last on 9 AM Boat.**

**Toad and Toadette- Second on 10 AM Boat.**

**Amy and Cream- Third on 10 AM Boat.**

**Celeste and Blathers- Fourth on 10 AM Boat.**

**Kotake and Koume- Last on 10 AM Boat.**

"We managed to sneak onto the second boat" Said Pacman "It gives us an hour lead on the back five, so we should be able to stay safe for this leg."

**8 AM- First boat to Wonderland departs.**

_This is the first of three boats to Wonderland. It carries Gordon and Alyx, Sophitia and Cassandra and CJ and Catalina. It is scheduled to arrive in Wonderland at 11 AM._

**9 AM- Second boat to Wonderland departs.**

_This is the second of three boats to Wonderland. It carries Master Chief and Arbiter, Bowser and Bowser, Jr, Leon and Cloud and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman. It is scheduled to arrive in Wonderland at 12 PM._

**10 AM- Last boat to Wonderland departs.**

_This is the last of three boats to Wonderland. It carries Ratchet and Clank, Toad and Toadette, Amy and Cream, Celeste and Blathers and Kotake and Koume. It is scheduled to arrive in Wonderland at 1 PM._

**11 AM- First boat to Wonderland arrives.**

The three teams all sprinted out of the dock and into their waiting cars.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

*rip*  
"Drive yourselves to The Queen of Hearts Castle"

_Teams must now drive themselves to The Queen of Hearts Castle and find the entrance to The Queen's Hedge Maze to find their next clue._

"Caution: Yield Ahead."

"First Yield" Said Alyx "Should we use it?"

Gordon was unresponsive

"Your right" Replied Alyx "It's too early, we need to save it for later."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Go go go" Said Cassandra "Stay right behind them."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Go baby go" Said CJ "You follow them, you hear?"

"Shut up CJ!" Yelled Catalina "I know how to win races ok? I don't need you telling me what to do all the time!"

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

"We choose not to Yield."

*rip*

"Roadblock: Who is a hedge hog?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, the chosen team member must navigate their way through the Queen's Hedge Maze and find the Queen of Hearts, who will give them their next clue._

"I got it" Said Alyx and seconds later she was off into the maze.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Second Place**

"We choose not to Yield."  
*rip*

"I'll do it" Said Sophitia "You drove, so I need to put in my share of the workload."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Third Place**

"We choose not to Yield."

*rip*

"I'm doing it" Announced Catalina "You're too stupid to get through a maze."

**12 PM- Second boat to Wonderland arrives.**

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Let's go back in and get directions before we go anywhere" Said Arbiter.

"Shut up Arbiter!" Yelled Master Chief "Let's just get going, the others are going to show up any minute."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Should we follow those two?" Leon asked.

"Do you think they know where they're going?" Asked Cloud in reply.

"Let's stick with them, they seem pretty confident."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr.- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Let's go" Said Bowser, Jr. "You have to stay right on the tail of those two up front."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Hold on a second" Said Mrs. Pacman "The other three can't possibly know where they're going. Let's get directions."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Enemies**

"Okay, now where if your so smart" Said Arbiter

"I don't know" Snapped Master Chief "We'll just follow this road 'til we find someone who can tell us. We've got two teams behind us that we can definitely beat so what's there to worry about?"

Back at the maze, Sophitia had found the middle and was quickly approaching the exit, where Cassandra was waiting.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Drive yourselves to the first Pit Stop: The Tea Party Gardens."

_Teams must now drive themselves to the first Pit Stop: The Tea Party Gardens in Wonderland. The famous Gardens are the home of a round the clock Tea Party. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

Meanwhile, Alyx was out of the maze, just as Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were arriving.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Come on Gordon!" Urged Alyx "Get in the car, let's go!"

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Fourth Place**

"We choose not to Yield"

*rip*

"You do it" Said Pacman "It's not a physical task so you should."

Mrs. Pacman set off into the maze, quickly moving around and passing Catalina on her way into the middle.

"Pacman and I have always had a natural talent for mazes" Said Mrs. Pacman "As soon as we saw the maze task we knew we were going to do well."

Mrs. Pacman was out of the maze before Pacman had even settled down to wait.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Come on" Said Mrs. Pacman "We can still make first if we really go at it."

**Cloud and Leon- Boyfriends**

"This can't be the right way" Said Cloud "Let's stop here and get directions."

"You've gone about an hour the wrong way" Said Axel, who was passing by "You need to turn around and just follow the road, you can't miss the castle."

**1 PM- Last boat to Wonderland arrives.**

The five teams rushed off the boat and into their cars, knowing that they were all behind.

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's go" Said Ratchet as Clank drove out "Take a left"

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*

"Come on honey" Said Toadette "Drive out here and take a left, it's right here on the map."

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Tenth Place**

*rip*

"Hurry up Kou." Said Kotake as Koume climbed into the drivers seat "You know your doing the driving so you need to be ready to go."

**Amy and Cream- Currrently in Eleventh Place**

*rip*

"Alright, looking at this map, I think we need to make a right" Said Cream "Definitely take a right."

**Celeste and Blathers- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Yelled Celeste "We're last and I'm sure you don't want to be the first to go any more than I do!"

"Alright, alright" Replied Blathers "I stopped inside for a second to check directions, we spend ten seconds here confirming and potentially save hours later by not having to back track. Anyway, head out and take a left."

Meanwhile, as the five teams were just leaving the boat dock, Master Chief and Arbiter, Cloud and Leon and Bowser and Bowser, Jr. were almost level with them, but going a different way to the castle because of where they had driven to already.

Back in the maze, Catalina had finally finished.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Come on Catalina" Said CJ "I got all our stuff ready, let's get going before anybody else shows up."

"Welcome to Wonderland" Said Alice

"Sophitia and Cassandra" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"Thank you" Said Cassandra "We thought we had done well, but it's good to finally know."

"Well I've got some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race you have won a 7 night cruise for two around the Destiny Islands, and you can enjoy that together after the race."

"Cassandra and I are already bonding" Said Sophitia "It's great that we can come together so quickly and produce these great results."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First Place2:35 PM**

Just behind, the next team checked in.

"Gordon and Alyx" Said Phil "You're team number two."

"That's a good start" Said Alyx "We'll take that, won't we Gordon?"

**Gordon and Alyx- Second Place2:48 PM**

And just behind them, the third team.

"Pacman and Mrs. Pacman" Said Phil "You're team number three."

"Well as soon as we saw the maze task we knew we were safe" Said Pacman "Nobody beats us at mazes, we've been working with them for over thirty years."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Third Place3:13 PM**

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Fifth Place**

"We choose not to Yield"

*rip*

"You do it Kou" Said Kotake "You'll do better than me, I'm sure."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Sixth Place**

"We choose not to Yield"

*rip*

"You did some great driving honey" Said Toadette "Take a break and I'll do the task."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Seventh Place**

"We choose not to use the Yield"

*rip*

"Mine" Said Arbiter, taking the clue "You've screwed up enough times today."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Eighth Place**

"Should we Yield?" Asked Cloud

"I think we should" Said Leon "The only thing is, who is behind us?"

"We need to pick somebody who was on the last boat" Replied Cloud "Either one of the all girl teams. They're the weakest so they should be furthest behind and keep us safe."

"Okay. Which one?" Asked Leon

"The witches" Said Cloud "Get rid of 'em"

"We choose to Yield Kotake and Koume" Leon said while posting their picture up.

*rip*

"You do it" Said Cloud "I proved already that I can't find things."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr.- Currently in Ninth Place**

"We can't Yield"

*rip*

"I'll do it" Said Bowser, Jr "I should be able to sneak through somehow."

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Tenth Place**

"We can't use the Yield"

*rip*

"You do it" Said Ratchet "Surely you've got some internal GPS thing or something."

**Celeste and Blathers- Currently in Eleventh Place**

"The Yield is already used"

*rip*

"This one's yours" Said Blathers "You'll be in and out in about three seconds."

"CJ and Catalina" Said Phil "You're team number four."

"And we would have been first if it wasn't for Mr. Stupid here" Said Catalina.

**CJ and Catalina- Fourth Place3:47 PM**

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Well done, let's go" Said Ratchet "You were out really fast, I think we beat everybody else there."

Ratchet and Clank got on the road and checked in before anybody else had finished the maze.

"Ratchet and Clank" Said Phil "You're team number five."

"Okay, that's good enough" Said Clank "Above the halfway mark."

**Ratchet and Clank- Fifth Place4:13 PM**

Back at the maze, Amy and Cream had finally arrived.

**Amy and Cream- Currently in Last Place**

"We cannot use the Yield"

*rip*

"I'll try it" Said Amy "I'll do my best."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Come on, let's go" Said Arbiter "I had a couple of 'em right behind me"

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr.- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Come on dad" Said Bowser, Jr "We beat these guys and we stay safe."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Let's go babe" Said Toad "Let's beat the Bowsers."

**Celeste and Blathers- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*

"Come on" Said Celeste "We're behind all these other people, is there anybody behind us?"

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Tenth Place**

*rip*

"Let's get out of here, before anybody else comes" Said Leon

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Eleventh Place**

*rip*

"Come on, I think we're last" Said Koume "We gotta get the lead out."

"Master Chief and Arbiter" Said Phil "You're team number six."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Sixth Place5:20 PM**

"Bowser and Bowser, Jr. Toad and Toadette" Said Phil "You're teams number seven and eight."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr.- Seventh Place5:25 PM**

**Toad and Toadette- Eighth Place5:25 PM**

"Celeste and Blathers" Said Phil "You're team number nine"

"Oh thank god." Said Celeste

**Celeste and Blathers- Ninth Place5:42 PM**

"Leon and Cloud" Said Phil "You're team number ten"

**Leon and Cloud- Tenth Place6:38 PM**

"Kotake and Koume" Said Phil "You're team number eleven"

"Thank you Phil" Said Koume "Thank you so much."

**Kotake and Koume- Eleventh Place7:19 PM**

**  
**Back at the maze, Amy finished and took the final clue.

**Amy and Cream- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

"We hope were not last, because we don't think we could show our faces back home if we went first."

"Welcome to Wonderland" Said Alice

"Thank You" Said Amy and Cream

"Amy and Cream" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive."

"We figured" Said Amy

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"We had fun anyway" Said Cream "It was hard though, we're beat down and exhausted, and we only made one leg. I think we are the lucky ones."

**Amy and Cream- Last Place 9:10 PM**

_Next time on The Amazing Race:_

_The eleven remaining teams travel to The Great Sea._

_CJ and Catalina have a domestic dispute on the water._

_Two teams contest the Fast Forward._

_And one team falls behind after a terrible error._


	3. I smell Phil!

"I smell Phil"

_Previously on The Amazing Race._

_** "Why is everybody running?" **_

_Twelve teams set out from The Undercity, and raced all the way to Wonderland._

_CJ and Catalina bickered._

_** "We wouldn't need a manual if you weren't so stupid!" **_

_Leon and Cloud got led in the wrong direction._

_** "This can't be right." **_

_Sophitia and Cassandra surged ahead and came first._

_** "You're team number one." **_

_And in the end, Amy and Cream got lost, and couldn't catch up._

_** "You're the last team to arrive."**_

_And became the first team to be eliminated._

_** "I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." **_

_Now, eleven teams remain._

_Will Sophitia and Cassandra continue to lead the pack?  
Will Kotake and Koume be able to climb out of last place?_

_And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is the Tea Party Gardens, located in the forests of Wonderland, it is home to a constant Tea Party, which has become a tourist attraction. It was also the first Pit Stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them, and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues they will find in sealed envelopes._

_Sophitia and Cassandra, who were the first to arrive at 2:35 PM._

_** "You're team number one." **_

_Will depart, at 2:35 AM._

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First to depart 2:35 AM**

*rip*

"Fly to The Great Sea"

_Teams must now fly to Outset Island, in The Great Sea. Once there, they must make their way to the Outset Island dock to find their next clue._

"Teams have 63 coins for this leg of the race."

"Okay, let's get going" Said Sophitia.

"It's only really just hitting us now that we are on the race" Said Cassandra "But despite that we're in first place, in front of Gordon and Alyx."

"Those two act like they're just friends, but we're pretty certain their doing it" Added Sophitia "If they hadn't there'd be all this will they, wont they sexual tension which would just destroy them."

**Gordon and Alyx- Second to depart 2:48 AM**

*rip*

"Alright, let's get out of here before the Pacmen show up" Said Alyx.

"We're pretty sure all the other teams think we're a couple" Said Alyx "It's so much the better for us if they think that. We're friends, and we both know that. We don't have any feelings from each other."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Third to depart 3:13 AM**

*rip*

"Okay, first things first" Said Pacman "Let's get to the airport."

"Last leg we came in on the second boat, but we managed to claw our way back" Said Mrs. Pacman "And now we're only half an hour behind the leaders and we're looking good about it."

Meanwhile, Sophitia and Cassandra were just arriving at the airport.

"Looks like their closed" Said Cassandra "Ah! Look, hours of operation 6 AM to 11 PM."

"We're stuck out here until six AM" Said Cassandra "Hopefully we can convince the other teams to agree to going into the counter in the same order we all arrived here, that way we can stay in first and ensure we get the first flight out."

Gordon and Alyx arrived a few minutes later.

"Should we just go in the same order we arrived?" Asked Sophitia.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea" Said Alyx "As long as everybody else goes along with it."

**CJ and Catalina- Fourth to depart 3:47 AM**

*rip*

"Come on stupid" Said Catalina "We have to catch up now thanks to you!"

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were the next to arrive at the airport.

"We should just stay in the same order" Said Pacman "That way there's no way anybody can cause an argument."

**Ratchet and Clank- Fifth to depart 4:13 AM**

*rip*

"Alright come on" Said Clank "Hopefully we can get the same flight as the lead group."

CJ and Catalina arrived at the airport next, and agreed to follow the order. Ratchet and Clank were next and also agreed.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Sixth to depart 5:20 AM**

*rip*

"Alright, come on Arbiter" Said Master Chief.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Seventh to depart 5:25 AM**

**Toad and Toadette- Eighth to depart 5:25 AM**

*rip*

"Okay, let's get going honey" Said Toadette.

**Celeste and Blathers- Ninth to depart 5:42 AM**

*rip*

"Come on then" Said Blathers "Hopefully the airport is still closed."

**6 AM**

Sophitia and Cassandra walked up to the counter first, with Gordon and Alyx taking the second free counter.

"Can you tell me the fastest way to" Said Cassandra

"Get to The Great Sea?" Asked Alyx

"There's a flight that leaves at 9 AM that flies direct, which should arrive at 11 AM the next day. Or there's a flight that leaves at 7 AM, but that stops over and will get you there at the same time."

"Okay, can we get on the 7 AM flight please?" Sophitia and Alyx asked at the same time.

"Sure, you guys are on it."

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman and CJ and Catalina were up next.

"Can we get the same flight please?" They both asked.

"Okay you are on the flight" Said the attendant.

Ratchet and Clank were next, and they booked the same flight.

"We took the first flight out so when all the trailing teams arrive we can make them really nervous and they'll all be thinking that we got a really good flight that they missed" Said Alyx "When they arrive here and we're all gone they'll be panicking and hopefully they can waste their energy worrying about where we are."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First on 7 AM flight**

**Gordon and Alyx- Second on 7 AM flight**

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Third on 7 AM flight**

**CJ and Catalina- Fourth on 7 AM flight**

**Ratchet and Clank- Fifth on 7 AM flight**

**Leon and Cloud- Tenth to depart6:38 AM**

*rip*

"Okay, hopefully we can catch up to the top group" Said Cloud

Master Chief and Arbiter arrived at the airport at 6:40 AM and tried to book the 7 AM flight.

"Can we get on the 7 AM flight to The Great Sea?" Asked Master Chief

"Sorry, you can't get on, the flight is already closed, but there is a 9 AM flight that gets you in at the same time."

"Oh, okay we'll take that then."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- First on 9 AM flight**

Bowser and Bowser, Jr and Toad and Toadette arrived next and Arbiter approached them.

"There's a seven AM flight that we can't get on, but there's a nine AM flight that goes direct and gets in at the same time" Said Arbiter.

"Ok thanks" Said Bowser.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Second on 9 AM flight**

**Toad and Toadette- Third on 9 AM flight**

**7 AM- First flight to The Great Sea departs**

_This is the first flight to The Great Sea. It carries Sophitia and Cassandra, Gordon and Alyx, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman, CJ and Catalina and Ratchet and Clank. It makes a stop over in Clock Town and is scheduled to arrive in Outset Island at 11 AM._

**Kotake and Koume- Last to depart 7:19 AM**

*rip*

"Time to catch up" Said Koume

Leon and Cloud arrived at the airport at 7:20 AM and booked the 9 AM flight, and Celeste and Blathers arrive right behind them after getting lost momentarily, booking the same flight. Kotake and Koume arrived at 8 AM and also booked the 9 AM flight.

"We came in second to last in the first leg, so at the moment we're looking at taking the Fast Forward" Said Koume "because that might be our only chance to stay in the race."

**Leon and Cloud- Fourth on 9 AM flight**

**Celeste and Blathers- Fifth on 9 AM flight**

**Kotake and Koume- Last on 9 AM flight**

**9 AM- Second flight to The Great Sea departs**

_This is the second flight to The Great Sea. It carries Master Chief and Arbiter, Bowser and Bowser, Jr, Toad and Toadette, Leon and Cloud, Celeste and Blathers and Kotake and Koume. It is scheduled to arrive in The Great Sea at 11 AM._

**10:52 AM- Second flight to The Great Sea arrives.**

The five teams all ran from the airport and out to the boat dock on Outset Island, where their next cluebox was waiting.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, teams must make their way to The Mother and Child isles, and find the Queen of Great Fairies, who is on the Mother Isle. Once they find her, she will give them their next clue._

"We don't need it now" Said Arbiter "We can beat all the other teams here."

"Okay then" Said Master Chief "It's a Detour: Fire or Ice."

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Fire and Ice. In Fire, teams must take a boat and sail to Fire Island. Once there, they must navigate through the Fire Island cavern to find their next clue. In Ice, teams must take a boat and sail to Ice Island. Once there, both team members must dive into the freezing water to take their next clue._

"Let's do Ice" Said Master Chief "We shouldn't navigate more than we have to."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Let's go with Ice" Said Cloud "The easiest tasks are the ones that just happen."

"Prior to the race we decided on a strategy" Said Leon "If it came down to a task we had to do or a task that would happen to us, we should always pick the task that happens to us. They're nearly always faster."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Let's go Fire" Said Bowser, Jr "Our castle is half lava, we're better in the heat."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Should we take the Fast Forward honey?" Said Toadette.

"No, not yet" Said Toad "We can beat the witches so we should be safe, let's go with Fire."

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Let's go with Fast Forward" Said Koume "The owls will probably try to take it and I don't think we can beat any of the other teams."

**Celeste and Blathers- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"We gotta go with the Fast Forward" Said Celeste "We're behind and we need to get back on top."

"We decided to take the Fast Forward because we were on the second flight" Said Blathers "So we figured we were already behind and we needed to catch up somehow."

The six teams ran towards their boats and starting sailing off into the distance.

**11:13 AM- First flight to The Great Sea arrives**

The five teams on the flight all ran for the dock, where there was no sign of the first six teams.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Should we do Ice?" Asked Alyx.

Gordon didn't respond.

"Okay, let's go with Ice."

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"We can't really go on the water" Said Clank "Let's take Fire."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*

"Let's Ice it" Said Cassandra "There's no way to delay that."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Tenth Place**

*rip*

"Let's go with the Fast Forward" Said Catalina "We're probably behind, thanks to you."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Fire" Said Pacman "I don't think we'll be able to do the water."

_All eleven teams are now on the water and heading towards either the Fast Forward or their chosen Detour option._

**Kotake and Koume- Twins**

"Hey Kou, that looks like Ice Island" Said Kotake "Do you want to just take the Detour?"

"No let's stick with the Fast Forward" Said Koume "We're in front of the others so we should be the first to the island."

**Celeste and Blathers- Brother/Sister**

"There's Ice Island on the left" Said Blathers "Do you think we should just do the Detour?"

"No" Said Celeste "The witches aren't going to change, and we can beat them. Let's stay with the Fast Forward."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Enemies**

"Alright, here we are" Said Master Chief "Let's dive in."

**Leon and Cloud- Boyfriends**

"Look!" Said Cloud "There's the aliens! Let's go Leon, we can beat them!"

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"Here's Fire Island" Said Bowser "Let's head inside, hopefully this won't take too long.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Let's follow the koopas honey" Said Toadette "That's our best chance to stay in front."

The four teams all worked through their Detours, the teams at Ice Island were slightly faster due to their geographical advantage.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Sail to The Tower of The Gods"

_Teams must now sail to The Tower of The Gods, where they will find their next clue._

"Caution: U-Turn ahead"

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Come on, let's beat the aliens so we don't get U-Turned" Said Cloud.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Come on honey, let's get going" Said Toadette

Back at Ice Island, the teams on the later flight were just arriving.

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

"Okay, here we are" Said Alyx "Let's dive right in."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Let's go Cass" Said Sophitia "We need to get in front of the mutes."

**CJ and Catalina- Formerly dating**

"That's Ice Island on the left" Said CJ "We have to make a final decision now."

"Wait!" Said Catalina "Let's go with the island, I think somebody else probably took the Fast Forward."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Come on dad" Said Bowser, Jr "Look! There's the robot team!"

**Ratchet and Clank- Friends**

"There's the Bowsers" Said Clank "We're not far behind."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"There's the Bowsers" Said Pacman "Let's go and catch up to them."

**Kotake and Koume- Twins**

"Look!" Yelled Kotake "There's the island, let's go get our Fast Forward."

Kotake and Koume docked on Mother Island and headed inside the island's cave.

"Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward" Said The Queen of Great Fairies.

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward, you may proceed directly to the next Pit Stop: The Windfall Island Lighthouse."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Kotake and Koume can now proceed directly to the next Pit Stop: The lighthouse on Windfall Island. For centuries this lighthouse has been a beacon for passing ships. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

Kotake and Koume left the cave, just as Celeste and Blathers ran in.

"Oh no!" Said Celeste "The Fast Forward's been taken."

"Well I guess we're going back to Ice Island then" Said Blathers.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Second Place**

"Ah! There's the U-Turn. We choose not to U-Turn."

*rip*

"Roadblock: Who has vertigo?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, the chosen team member must climb to the top of The Tower of The Gods. Once they reach the top, The Guardian will hand them their next clue._

"Well it's my turn" Said Master Chief as he starting climbing the tower.

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Third Place**

"We've already used the U-Turn."

*rip*

"It's my turn to do it" Said Cloud "I'll see you later."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Fourth Place**

"We choose not to U-Turn."

*rip*

"This one's definitely mine" Said Toad "I'm better with the physical tasks."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fifth Place**

"We choose not to U-Turn."

*rip*

"This one's yours dad" Said Bowser, Jr "Your stronger than me."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's go to the Tower" Said Cassandra "Look, you can see it from here."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Let's follow the girls" Said Alyx "They probably know where they're going."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Let's go follow the other two" Said Catalina "You're too stupid to find the place on your own."

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*

"Come on, we can follow the other two" Said Ratchet as the climbed in the boat.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Tenth Place**

*rip*

"Alright, let's follow the robot" Said Mrs. Pacman "Surely they know where their going."

Meanwhile, Celeste and Blathers were getting back to Ice Island, just as Kotake and Koume arrived at Windfall Island.

"Welcome to The Great Sea" Said Tingle

"Kotake and Koume" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"Okay, we thought we were, but it's good to hear" Said Kotake.

"Well I've got some good news for you" Said Phil "As the winners of this leg of the race you have won a ten night cruise around The Great Sea, courtesy of Hyrule Cruises. You will be staying in luxurious cabins while touring around the islands, and you can enjoy that after the race."

"Well the Fast Forward definitely helped" Said Koume "But we came together pretty well in this leg, we had to battle to get the Fast Forward, but here we are."

**Kotake and Koume- First Place 2:18 PM**

Back at Ice Island, Celeste and Blathers were diving into the water.

**Celeste and Blathers- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Alright, let's try to catch up."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop: The Windfall Island Lighthouse"

_Teams must now sail to Windfall Island, and find their next Pit Stop: The Windfall Island Lighthouse. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated."_

"Alright, let's get going" Said Arbiter.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Alright, come on" Said Toadette "I think we're second, but we can't be sure."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's find Phil."

As the three teams left, several teams passed by them on their way into the tower.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Sixth Place**

"We choose not to U-Turn"

*rip*

"This one's for you" Said Alyx "You're a faster runner."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Seventh Place**

"We choose not to U-Turn"

*rip*

"Your up" Said Sophitia "Try to get in front of Gordon."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Eight Place**

"We choose to U-Turn" Said Catalina

"Wait" Said CJ "Are you sure we need to use it now?"

"Yes!" Yelled Catalina "We're in the back of the pack and there's only a few teams behind us. We choose to U-Turn Leon and Cloud." She said, putting their picture on the sign.

"Are you even sure their behind us?" Questioned CJ.

"Yes, now shut up and open the clue!" Yelled Catalina.

*rip*

"Yours" Said Catalina "Now go."

Meanwhile, Bowser had come down from the tower.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, off to the Pit Stop, where Phil is waiting for us" Said Bowser, Jr as they passed Ratchet and Clank, who were approaching the U-Turn.

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*

"You do it" Said Ratchet "You're a robot, you can't get tired."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Tenth Place**

*rip*

"Well I did the last one" Said Mrs. Pacman "Your turn."

"Master Chief and Arbiter" Said Phil "You're team number two."

"Well that's another solid leg" Said Master Chief "Who said we can't do it just because we're enemies. We've shown twice now that we can pull together towards a common goal."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Second Place 4:45 PM**

"Okay, here we are" Said Toadette "Time to check in."

"Toad and Toadette" Said Phil "You're team number three."

"Okay" Said Toad "That's good enough for me."

**Toad and Toadette- Third Place 4:51 PM**

"Leon and Cloud" Said Phil "You're team number four."

"Alright, definitely an improvement" Said Cloud.

**Leon and Cloud- Fourth Place 4:53 PM**

Back at the tower, Celeste and Blathers had just arrived.

**Celeste and Blathers- Currently in Last Place**

"The U-Turn is already used."

*rip*

"You're up" Said Celeste "You need to be fast."

Blathers raced up the tower, just as the five teams came back down.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Time to get to Phil" Said Pacman "Before everybody else."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Let's get in front" Said Alyx "I know exactly where Windfall Island is."

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Follow them" Said Ratchet "We're in front of the owls, so we don't need to worry."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, come on CJ!" Yelled Catalina "We have to follow them again, because you won't be able to find the island."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Tenth Place**

*rip*

"Alright come on" Said Sophitia "We can beat all these other teams."

"I smell Phil" Said Bowser, Jr "Lurking in the shadows."

"Bowser and Bowser, Jr" Said Phil "You're team number five."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Fifth Place 5:19 PM**

Back at the tower, Blathers had made it back down, while all the other teams were still en route to Windfall Island.

**Celeste and Blathers- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Okay, Pit Stop" Said Celeste "Time to take some chances."

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

"Let's go Gordon" Said Alyx "Do you know where the island is?"

Gordon pointed towards the island.

"Thanks" Said Alyx "You're such a great partner."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"Look!" Yelled Mrs. Pacman "There's the island, let's go!"

"Gordon and Alyx" Said Phil "You're team number six"

"Okay, that'll do" Said Alyx "Sixth is fine."

**Gordon and Alyx- Sixth Place 5:47 PM**

"Pacman and Mrs. Pacman" Said Phil "You're team number seven."

"Okay, we're still in it."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Seventh Place 5:58 PM**

"CJ and Catalina" Said Phil "You're team number eight."

"Once again, Mr. Stupid comes through!" Yelled Catalina

**CJ and Catalina- Eighth Place 6:04 PM**

"Sophitia and Cassandra" Said Phil "You're team number nine."

"Alright, that's good enough for now" Said Cassandra

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Ninth Place 6:28 PM**

**Ratchet and Clank- Friends**

"Is this the island?" Said Ratchet "Look, there's the lighthouse."

**Celeste and Blathers- Brother/Sister**

"I think this is the island" Said Blathers "Dock here."

The tenth team raced up to Phil and jumped on the mat.

"Welcome to The Great Sea" Said Tingle

"Thank you"

"Ratchet and Clank" Said Phil "You're team number ten."

"Oh thank you" Said Ratchet "Tenth place is great."

**Ratchet and Clank- Tenth Place 6:54 PM**

"Welcome to The Great Sea" Said Tingle

"Celeste and Blathers" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive."

"We thought so" Said Blathers

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race" Said Phil.

"Well we had a great time anyway" Said Celeste "We made one little mistake by trying to pursue the Fast Forward and in the end that's what put us out."

**Celeste and Blathers- Last Place 7:57 PM**

_Next time on The Amazing Race:_

_The ten remaining teams travel to Luigi's Mansion._

_Pacman and Mrs. Pacman break away from the pack._

_Toad and Toadette get stuck on a glittering Detour._

_And CJ and Catalina continue their bickering ways._


	4. We Probably Should Try

"We probably should try"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_** "I smell Phil" **_

_Eleven teams set off from The Tea Party Gardens, and raced all the way to Windfall Island, in The Great Sea._

_Kotake and Koume beat Celeste and Blathers to the Fast Forward_

_** "The Fast Forward's been taken." **_

_CJ and Catalina wasted a U-Turn on Leon and Cloud_

_** "We choose to U-Turn Leon and Cloud." **_

_And in the end, Celeste and Blathers couldn't recover from the Fast Forward mistake_

_** "You're the last team to arrive." **_

_And were eliminated._

_** "I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." **_

_Now, only nine teams remain._

_Will Ratchet and Clank be able to climb out of last place?  
Will CJ and Catalina find themselves targeted for using the U-Turn?_

_And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Windfall Island. The heart of trade and commerce in The Great Sea. And standing high above Windfall Island, the Windfall Island Lighthouse. Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The nine teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues found in sealed envelopes. _

_Kotake and Koume, who were the first to arrive at 2:18 PM._

_** "You're team number one." **_

_Will depart, at 2:18 AM_

**Kotake and Koume- First to depart 2:18 AM**

"Here we go" Said Koume

*rip*

"Fly to Luigi's Mansion."

_Teams must now fly to Luigi's Mansion. Once there, they must find Professor E. Gadd's laboratory, where they will find their next clue._

"Teams have no coins for this leg of the race."

"Okay, let's hope we catch some luck at the airport" Said Kotake.

"Last leg we took the Fast Forward" Said Koume "Hopefully we can get a flight before anybody else leaves the Pit Stop, but we won't be holding our breath."

Kotake and Koume arrived at the airport at 2:30 AM and approached the counter.

"Can you tell us when the first flight to Luigi's Mansion is?" Said Kotake.

"The first flight is a Hyrule Air leaves at 9 AM, it stops over at Princess Peaches Castle and arrives tomorrow at 1 PM."

"Is that the fastest way to get there?" Said Koume

"Yes, that is the only flight that leaves today."

"Okay, two tickets please" Said Kotake.

**Kotake and Koume- On Hyrule Air flight.**

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Second to depart 4:45 AM**

"Let's get going then" Said Master Chief

*rip*

"Make your way to Luigi's Mansion. Find your next clue at E. Gadd's lab."

"Last leg we placed second, a few minutes in front of third" Said Arbiter "It's a good finish and we we're clearly the best team not to use the Fast Forward. Hopefully it can stay that way."

**Toad and Toadette- Third to depart 4:51 AM**

"Here we go honey" Said Toadette "Ready to race again."

*rip*

"Make your way to Luigi's Mansion. E. Gadd's laboratory."

**Leon and Cloud- Fourth to depart 4:53 AM**

"Alright" Said Cloud "Here we go."

*rip*

"Luigi's Mansion. Alright, sounds good." Said Leon.

The three teams all arrived at the airport and booked the Hyrule Air flight.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- On Hyrule Air flight**

**Toad and Toadette- On Hyrule Air flight**

**Leon and Cloud- On Hyrule Air flight**

_Due to production difficulties encountered in the last leg, Bowser and Bowser, Jr were held up by the production team. As a result, they have received a 14 minute time credit, however, this had no effect on the departure order._

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Fifth to depart 5:05 AM**

"Come on then" Said Bowser "Hopefully we can catch up."

*rip*

"Mansion. Laboratory. Let's go" Said Bowser, Jr.

Bowser and Bowser, Jr arrived at the airport shortly and booked the Hyrule Air flight

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- On Hyrule Air flight**

**Gordon and Alyx- Sixth to depart 5:47 AM**

*rip*

"Alright, let's get out of here" Said Alyx.

Gordon and Alyx arrived at the airport and booked the flight, just as Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were departing.

**Gordon and Alyx- On Hyrule Air flight**

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Seventh to depart 5:58 AM**

"Okay, let's get going" Said Pacman as the two kissed while opening the clue.

*rip*

"Time to get to the airport" Said Mrs. Pacman

**CJ and Catalina- Eighth to depart 6:04 AM**

*rip*

"Let's go then" Said Catalina

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman arrived at the airport and booked the flight, with CJ and Catalina were right behind and also booked the flight.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- On Hyrule Air flight**

**CJ and Catalina- On Hyrule Air flight**

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Ninth to depart 6:28 AM**

"Alright Cass" Said Sophitia "Let's go."

*rip*

"Excellent" Said Cassandra "That place is miles away, there won't be many flights."

"We were excited about the flight situation because if there were few flights, it meant that they would most likely be in the early afternoon, or at least the late morning" Said Sophitia "That meant that we would catch up to everybody else."

Sophitia and Cassandra arrived at the airport and booked the flight.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- On Hyrule Air flight**

**Ratchet and Clank- Last to depart 6:54 AM**

*rip*

"Alright" Said Clank "Hopefully we can still catch up at the airport."

Ratchet and Clank arrived at the airport at 7:15 AM and booked the Hyrule Air flight to Luigi's Mansion.

**Ratchet and Clank- On Hyrule Air flightar**

"Well we managed to catch up" Said Ratchet "Hopefully we can get ahead in the mansion and avoid being eliminated."

**9 AM- Flight to Luigi's Mansion departs**

_This is the only flight to Luigi's Mansion. It carries all teams and is scheduled to arrive at the mansion at 1 PM._

**1:03 PM- Flight to Luigi's Mansion arrives**

The ten teams all ran from the airport, looking for E. Gadd's laboratory. Nine teams all ran off to the left, but one team went to the right.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Make your way to the front door of the mansion, where you will find your next clue."

_Teams must now make their way on foot to the front door of the mansion, where they will find their next clue._

"Caution: Yield Ahead."

"We saw everybody else go left out of the airport, but we bought a map back at The Great Sea and looking at it they should have gone right like we did" Said Mrs. Pacman "So I think at this point were in first place and we should stay there unless something goes badly wrong."

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman ran towards the front door and stepped on the Yield mat.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in First Place**

"We choose to Yield Kotake and Koume" Said Pacman while Mrs. Pacman put their picture on the sign.

*rip*

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, teams must make their way to the mansion balcony and use an ice beam to freeze and capture twenty boos to receive their next clue._

"Well we're first" Said Pacman "Why would we need it?"

"Okay" Said Mrs. Pacman "Roadblock: Who believes in ghosts?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, the chosen team member must go inside the mansion and using only a flashlight to find The Floating Whirlmdas, who are somewhere in the mansion. Once they find them, the couple will hand them their next clue._

"You do this one" Said Pacman "You always say your better at finding things."

"We chose to Yield the twins because they came first in the last leg" Said Pacman "Clearly they are big threats and we had to use the opportunity to get rid of them."

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

Gordon tapped on Alyx's shoulder.

"What is it Gordon?" Asked Alyx

Gordon pointed back the way they had came.

"Alright Gordon" Said Alyx "Your probably right."

"Gordon decided to turn around because we'd been on the road for a long time and we hadn't seen anything" Said Alyx "So we decided that it must have been the other way."

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Honey, wait" Said Toadette "Where are Gordon and Alyx going?"

"I don't know" Said Toad "Do you think we should follow them?"

"Yeah" replied Toadette "We haven't seen anything this way so we probably should try what their doing."

Toad and Toadette slipped away from the group unnoticed and ran towards Gordon and Alyx once they were out of sight.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Okay let's get to the mansion" Said Alyx "Hopefully we haven't been Yielded."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Come on babe" Said Toad "We have to get in front so they don't Yield us!"

Back on the road, several of the teams were becoming uneasy about the direction they had taken.

**Leon and Cloud- Boyfriends**

"Let's go back" Said Cloud "We've been going this way for a long time, it can't be right."

**Ratchet and Clank- Friends**

"This has to be the wrong way" Said Clank "Let's follow the boys, they're going back."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Everyone else is going back the other way" Said Cassandra "We've been going this way for ages and so far we've got nothing."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"Dad, I think we should go back" Said Bowser, Jr "We've been going this way for a long time."

As the four teams turned around, Gordon and Alyx and Toad and Toadette arrived at the mansion.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

"We can't use the Yield" Said Alyx

*rip*

"Alright, I'll do it" Said Alyx "Hopefully I can catch Mrs. Pacman."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

"The Yield is already used" They said together.

*rip*

"Your turn" Said Toad as Toadette headed inside.

**Kotake and Koume- Twins**

"Hey guys wait" Said Kotake "We haven't found anything yet going this way, and everyone else has left. Why don't we turn around?"

"Yeah" Replied CJ "Your probably right."

"Shut up CJ!" Yelled Catalina "You don't get to make the decisions!"

"She's right" Whispered Master Chief to Arbiter "Let's turn around."

The three teams on the road all turned around and began moving towards the laboratory.

**Ratchet and Clank – Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Alright, let's run" Said Clank "We don't wanna get Yielded!"

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Let's keep in front of those two so they can't Yield us" Said Cassandra.

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Surely we can't be Yielded again" Said Cloud "Let's get going!"

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Okay let's get to the mansion" Said Bowser, Jr "We can Yield the aliens."

"We wanted to Yield Master Chief and Arbiter today because they are a really strong team" Said Bowser "Today was a great chance to get rid of them and we felt we should take it."

Back at the mansion, Mrs. Pacman was just coming out of the front door as the four teams arrived from the lab.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Detour: Light or Dark?"

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Light and Dark. In Light, teams must make their way to the glittering treasure room and search through thousands of gold coins in the treasure chests in the room for one of twenty that has a picture of Luigi and not the King Boo on it. Once they have found the coin, they must take it to the King Boo, who will give them their next clue. The task isn't scary, but looking through all the coins could take a while. In Dark, teams make their way to the basement of the house, where they must search by torchlight through all the rooms to find their next clue. Clues may not be the only thing the teams find in the basement, but teams that have the guts, may finish quickly._

"Let's go the Dark" Said Pacman "There's a lot less chance involved in that one."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Fourth Place**

"We can't use the Yield"

*rip*

"I'll do it" Said Cassandra "Pacman!" She yelled "Which way do you go in there?"

"They're on the second floor" Yelled Mrs. Pacman "As soon as you get up there go left!"

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Fifth Place**

"The Yield is already used"

*rip*

"You do it" Said Ratchet "Try to use your sensors, see if you get any clues that way."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Sixth Place**

"We can't use the Yield"

*rip*

"You do it honey" Said Cloud "You're the spiritual one."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Seventh Place**

"The Yield is taken"

*rip*

"I'll do it" Said Bowser, Jr "I'm the young one so I suppose I'm meant to believe in ghosts."

Meanwhile, Alyx and Toadette had re-appeared, clue in hand.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Let's do Dark" Said Alyx "You've gotten through pitch black sewers before, this can't be much harder."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"I think we should do light" Said Toad "We're not really experienced in torchlight searches."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's get to the house" Said Arbiter "Before somebody Yields us."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*  
"Come on CJ" Yelled Catalina "Hurry up! There going to Yield us for certain!"

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's go" Said Kotake "Hopefully we're not Yielded."

Inside the mansion, Toad and Toadette were in the treasure room.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Okay honey" Said Toadette "I'll take this chest and you take the next one."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"Okay" Said Pacman "Which room do you want to do first?"

"Let's go in this one on the left" Said Mrs. Pacman "Let's be methodical."

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

"Let's go right first" Said Alyx "Hopefully we can find the clue in the first room."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Eighth Place**

"The Yield is already used"

*rip*

"I should do this one" Said Master Chief

"No way" Said Arbiter "I'm way better than you at looking for things"

"Really?" Asked Master Chief "Because from what I can remember you are the one who led us in the wrong direction for hours."

While they were bickering, CJ and Catalina passed them by.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Ninth Place**

"The Yield is used"

*rip*

"I'll do it" Said Catalina "You couldn't find the nose on your face."

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Last Place**

"We've been Yielded" Said Kotake as she turned the hourglass over "Time to wait it out."

Meanwhile, Master Chief and Arbiter were still arguing.

"I should do the task" Said Arbiter "I will be so much faster at the task than you."

"We're never going to make a decision" Said Master Chief "Let's go with the Fast Forward."

"Okay, let's get to the balcony then."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"Honey, look" Said Mrs. Pacman "Here's the clue!"

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop: The mansion rooftop."

_Teams must now make their way to the mansion rooftop. The rooftop is the famous site where Luigi battled the King Boo. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

While Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were making their way upstairs, Master Chief and Arbiter were working on capturing boos.

"Come on Arbiter, we're on nineteen we only need one more" Said Master Chief while he shot another boo with the ice beam "Okay were done, go grab that boo and let's go."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward. Make your way directly to the Pit Stop."

_Having taken the Fast Forward, Master Chief and Arbiter may now make their way to the next Pit Stop: The mansion rooftop. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"Come on Master Chief. Move it!" Yelled Arbiter "There's another team let's go!"

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

"Look" Said Alyx "Here's the clue."

*rip*

"Okay let's get out of here" Said Alyx

"We're a bit nervous at the moment" Said Alyx "Being down in the dark we have no idea how long we've been looking around and we haven't seen Pacman and Mrs. Pacman, who came down with us so we don't know where we are at the moment."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in ****Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Let's do the dark" Said Sophitia "Those find the clue tasks can be brutal."

"We chose to do the dark one so it didn't come down to luck" Said Cassandra "If we only have to find something in a few rooms that isn't about little details than we aren't at the mercy of the gods."

Meanwhile, the Yield on Kotake and Koume had expired.

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Well I guess I'll do it" Said Koume "Hopefully I can catch up."

On the rooftop, Master Chief and Arbiter and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were battling it out for first place.

"Welcome to Luigi's Mansion" Said Professor E. Gadd.

"Thank you."

"Master Chief and Arbiter" Said Phil "Your team number one"

"Alright, that's great" Said Master Chief "We were a bit worried after we saw Pacman and Mrs. Pacman but we pulled it together."

"Well I have some good news for you" Said Phil "As the winners of this leg of the race; you have each won an environmentally friendly E. Gadd vehicle with a top speed of one hundred and sixty miles per hour and capable of going from zero to sixty miles per hour in 2.6 seconds and you can enjoy those after the race."

"Wow" Said Arbiter "Nice."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- First Place 2:27 PM**

"Come on in Pacman and Mrs. Pacman" Said Phil.

"Pacman and Mrs. Pacman" Said Phil "Your team number two."

"Alright, that's good enough" Said Pacman "We almost beat out a team that took the Fast Forward so it's looking better and better for us."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Second Place 2:28 PM**

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Let's do the Dark" Said Ratchet "You can see in the dark can't you?"

**Bowser a****nd Bowser, Jr- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Let's go with Dark" Said Bowser "It should be easier."

"Gordon and Alyx" Said Phil "Your team number three."

"Okay, that's good" Said Alyx.

**Gordon and Alyx- Third Place 2:39 PM**

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"How are you doing over there honey?" Asked Toadette

"I haven't found anything yet" Said Toad "Do you think we should switch?"

"No, stick with it honey" Replied Toadette "We've looked through most of them so surely we should find it soon."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in ****Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Dark" Said Catalina "Surely you're not that much of a wuss that you can't look through the basement."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in ****Ninth Place**

*rip*

"Let's do the Dark" They said together.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Cass, look!" Yelled Sophitia "There it is."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's go" Said Sophitia.

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Come on" Said Clank "We can beat the girls."

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"We have to go for Light" Said Kotake "We have to take a chance to get back in it."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Come on CJ!" Yelled Catalina "We have to beat the robots or the girls!"

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Seventh Place**

**Kotake and Koume- Twins**

"Okay here's the treasure room" Said Koume "Oh my god! The mushrooms are still here! We're still in it!"

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in ****Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Alright come on" Said Leon "I know exactly where the stairs are."

"Sophitia and Cassandra" Said Phil "Your team number four."

"Okay, right back up there" Said Sophitia.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Fourth Place 2:57 PM**

"Leon and Cloud" Said Phil "Your team number five."

"Wow" Said Cloud "That's way better than we thought."

**Leon and Cloud- Fifth Place 3:01 PM**

"Ratchet and Clank" Said Phil "Your team number six."

"Okay that'll do."

**Ratchet and Clank- Sixth Place 3:****07 PM**

"Bowser and Bowser, Jr" Said Phil "Your team number seven."

"Still in it" Said Bowser "That's good enough for now."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Seventh Place 3:13 ****PM**

"CJ and Catalina" Said Phil "Your team number eight."

"No thanks to you CJ" Said Catalina.

**CJ and Catalina- Eighth Place 3:30 PM**

Back at the treasure room, panic was beginning to set in for Toad and Toadette.

"Come on honey" Said Toad "No quitting. As long as we beat the twins were golden."

"Honey, I think I've found it" Replied Toadette "Let's take it to the judge."

The King Boo inspected the coin.

"Congratulations, here is your next clue" Said the King Boo.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Ninth Place**

*rip*

"Come on honey" Said Toadette "We have to go fast, it's a luck task so the twins could be finished really quickly!"

**Kotake and Koume- Twins**

"Kou! Look at this one" Said Kotake

"That looks good, let's get it checked."

"This is correct, here is your clue."

**Kotake and Koume- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Okay let's go" Said Kotake "We're not out yet!"

Both teams ran up to the rooftop, where Phil and the professor were waiting.

"Welcome to Luigi's Mansion" Said Professor E. Gadd

"Thank you."

"Toad and Toadette" Said Phil "Your team number nine."

"Oh my god" Yelled Toad "We're still in it."

"Do you think you can get back up and win from here still?" Asked Phil

"We can still do it" Said Toadette "We were up in the top group all the way up until we made the bad decision at the Detour so I have no doubt that we can come back into it."

**Toad and Toadette- Ninth Place 4:58 PM**

Kotake and Koume ran up to the roof and jumped on the mat.

"Welcome to Luigi's Mansion" Said Professor E. Gadd

"Kotake and Koume" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive."

"We thought so" Said Koume

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"We're sorry too" Said Kotake "It's been loads of fun and really challenging, but I think our relationship as sisters has grown because of it."

**Kotake and Koume- Last Place 5:42 PM**

_Next time on The Amazing Race:_

_The nine remaining teams travel to Yoshi's Island_

_Two teams hit a snag with flight arrangements_

_One team uses the weapons at their disposal to excel at the Detour_

_And one team struggles to recover after finding themselves Yielded._


	5. Driving 120 in an 80 Zone!

"It's a bit ridiculous driving 120 in an 80 zone."

_Previously on The Amazing Race_

_** "We probably should try" **_

_Nine teams set out from Windfall Island, and raced all the way to Luigi's Mansion._

_Pacman and Mrs. Pacman used their navigational skills to their advantage._

_** "They should have gone right like we did." **_

_Master Chief and Arbiter took the Fast Forward after some indecision at the Roadblock_

_** "I'm way better at looking for things." **_

_Kotake and Koume found themselves Yielded_

_** "Time to wait it out." **_

_And in the end, the twin sisters couldn't recover._

_** "You're the last team to arrive." **_

_And were eliminated._

_** "I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." **_

_Now, eight teams remain._

_Will Master Chief and Arbiter be able to get past their bickering?_

_Will Pacman and Mrs. Pacman continue to outpace their younger opponents?_

_And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Luigi's Mansion. A haunted house in the middle of nowhere, this was the third Pit Stop in a race around the world. Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues that they'll find in sealed envelopes._

_Master Chief and Arbiter, who were the first to arrive at 2:27 PM._

_** "You're team number one." **_

_Will depart, at 2:27 AM_

**Master Chief and Arbiter- First to Depart2:27 AM**

"Okay" Said Arbiter "Let's get it started in here."

*rip*

"Fly to Yoshi's Island."

_Teams must now fly to Yoshi's Island, once there; they must make their way to the Yoshi Raceway, where they will find their next clue._

"And find your next clue at Yoshi Raceway. Teams have 58 coins for this leg of the race."

"Alright" Said Master Chief "Let's wait for a minute shall we?"

"Last leg we took the Fast Forward, but we just barely managed to sneak into first" Said Master Chief "I think it just shows how strong Pacman and Mrs. Pacman are but nobody really seems to be noticing them. They could be serious contenders come the final three."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Second to Depart2:28 AM**

*rip*

"Alright, let's go get a cab" Said Pacman "You guys wanna split it?"

**Gordon and Alyx- Third to Depart2:39 AM**

*rip*

"Okay, let's go"

Master Chief and Arbiter and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman arrived at the airport and both went to separate travel agents to book tickets.

"We decided that we were going to work together with the flights" Said Mrs. Pacman "It was so we could make sure that we could get the information on the best flight before anybody else arrived and saw us."

"What is the fastest flight to Yoshi's Island?" Asked Pacman

"There's two options that leave today" Said the attendant "You can take a flight from here direct that leaves at 8 AM and arrives at 2 PM, or there's another flight that departs at 10 AM that arrives at 3 PM."

"Okay, how many seats are available on each flight?"

"There are eight seats available on the first, and ten available on the second."

"Okay, thank you."

Master Chief and Arbiter were just discussing their options when Gordon and Alyx arrived and ran up to the ticket counter.

"Hi, can we have two tickets on the fastest flight to Yoshi's Island please?" Alyx asked.

"Okay, you guys are booked in, the flight leaves from gate 3 at 8 AM."

**Gordon and Alyx- First on 8 AM flight**

"Okay, so we found a flight that arrives at 2 PM" Said Mrs. Pacman "What's the fastest you guys got?"

"We found one that's risky, but if we can get it we'll be there first, about an hour and a half ahead" Said Master Chief

"Okay, what's the flight?" Asked Pacman

"Well there are four seats available, so we would be the only teams on it, and we would have to really push to make a connection." Said Arbiter "We leave here at 6 AM, arrive at Princess Peaches Castle at 9 AM, depart there at 9:30 AM and arrive at Yoshi's Island at 12:30 PM. The only thing we have to worry about is that if we miss the connection we will have to wait for the next flight, which arrives at 4:30 PM."

"Well I think we should go for it" Said Pacman "You can't win in the race unless you take some chances and make your own luck."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- First on 6 AM flight**

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Second on 6 AM flight**

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Fourth to Depart2:57 AM**

"Away we go" Said Cassandra

*rip*

"Alrighty, airport time" Said Sophitia.

**Leon and Cloud- Fifth to Depart3:01 AM**

*rip*

"Come on then" Said Leon "If we hurry we can still follow the girls."

**Ratchet and Clank- Sixth to Depart3:07 AM**

*rip*

"Okay let's get going" Said Clank "Hopefully we can follow Team Gay."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Seventh to Depart3:13 AM**

*rip*

"Let's go then" Said Bowser "We should follow the robot."

"In the last leg, four of us finished all within a few minutes of eachother" Said Bowser, Jr "So now we're going to have a motorcade type scenario where we're all driving to the airport. There might be a limited number of seats as well so we really need to pass somebody if we can."

**Leon and Cloud- Boyfriends**

"Don't you think your driving a little fast honey?" Said Leon

"No" Said Cloud as he overtook Sophitia and Cassandra "Unless you can guarantee from here that we're all getting on the same flight I'm going to keep driving fast"

"I know honey, but I'd like to make it there alive. Don't you think it's a bit ridiculous to drive 120 in an 80 zone?"

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"No! Cass, no!" Yelled Sophitia "Don't let them pass us!"

"I can't do anything about it" Said Cassandra "There going at least 50 over the limit; I can't match up with that."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"Dad, come on" said Bowser, Jr "You need to go faster otherwise we might not get the best flight."

"I know, I know" Said Bowser "But we're not allowed to go over the speed limit, you know that the rules say that."

Leon and Cloud arrived at the airport and ran up to the counter, booking the 8 AM flight.

**Leon and Cloud- Second on 8 AM flight.**

**CJ and Catalina- Eighth to Depart3:30 AM**

"Can you try not to be a complete idiot today?" Said Catalina

"Can you try not to be a bitch?" Muttered CJ

*rip*

"Alright, let's get to the airport then."

Back at the airport, Sophitia and Cassandra were booking the 8 AM flight when Bowser and Bowser, Jr walked in.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Third on 8 AM flight**

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Fourth on 8 AM flight**

Ratchet and Clank were next to the airport and walked up to the counter.

"Hi" Said Ratchet "What's the fastest possible way to get to Yoshi's Island?"

"There's a flight that leaves at 8 AM or a flight that leaves at 10 AM."

"Okay, can we please book the 8 AM flight please?"

"I'm sorry but we cannot put you on the flight, it's quite full already."

"Okay then, we'll take the 10 AM and can you please put us on standby for the 8 AM flight?"

"Sure thing, you guys are on the 10 AM flight, departing from gate seven and you are on standby for the 8 AM flight, just make sure you are at gate three before check in to give yourselves the best chance to get on the flight."

**Ratchet and Clank- First on 10 AM flight**

CJ and Catalina arrived at the airport and booked the 10 AM flight without fuss.

**CJ and Catalina- Second on 10 AM flight**

**Toad and Toadette- Last to Depart4:58 AM**

"Leveller, leveller, leveller" Said Toad

*rip*

"YES!" Yelled Toad "Airport. That should do to even the field."

Toad and Toadette arrived at the airport just as dawn was breaking and booked the 10 AM flight.

**Toad and Toadette- Third on 10 AM flight**

**6 AM- Flight to Princess Peaches Castle Departs**

_This is the earliest flight to Yoshi's Island. It connects through Princess Peaches Castle and is scheduled to arrive at 12:30 PM. Master Chief and Arbiter and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman are the only two teams on this flight._

**8 AM- First Flight to Yoshi's Island Departs**

_This is the second flight to Yoshi's Island. It carries Gordon and Alyx, Leon and Cloud, Sophitia and Cassandra and Bowser and Bowser, Jr. It is scheduled to arrive in Yoshi Raceway at 2 PM._

**9:17- Flight to Princess Peaches Castle Arrives**

Master Chief and Arbiter and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman ran off the plane and towards the gate where the flight to Yoshi's Island would depart.

"Our flight here touched down late" Said Arbiter "So now we're really up against it to make our connecting flight, hopefully we can still make it otherwise it's effectively a two team race to avoid elimination."

Master Chief and Arbiter reached the gate first and rushed up to the attendant at the gate.

"Can we please check in for this flight?" Asked Master Chief.

"Unfortunately you cannot, the flight is already closed and we can't let anybody else on the plane. However, you can exchange your tickets for ones on a later flight if you wish."

"Okay, well I guess we have to go with that."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- First on 3 PM flight**

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Second on 3 PM flight**

"We're not really happy with how the flights have worked out" Said Pacman "But in the end there's not really much we can do about it. Standing their arguing the point with the clerk isn't going to help us either so now we just have to beat the aliens or we're out."

**10 AM- Second Flight to Yoshi's Island Departs**

_This is the second flight to Yoshi's Island. It carries Ratchet and Clank, CJ and Catalina and Toad and Toadette and is scheduled to arrive at Yoshi Raceway at 3 PM._

"We checked online before our flight left and it turns out that the flight that the aliens and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman took got in to their connection late" Said Toadette "Looking at it, there's no way that they could have made it to Yoshi's Island on time."

**1:42 PM- First flight to Yoshi's Island Arrives**

The four teams all ran out into the parking lot, Gordon and Alyx in the lead ahead of Sophitia and Cassandra, Leon and Cloud and Bowser and Bowser, Jr. The four teams all ran through the parking area towards the raceway entrance, where the Yield was waiting.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

"Hey look" Said Alyx "Surprise Yield."

"We choose not to Yield."

*rip*

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, teams must make their way to the Yoshi Races and race on a Yoshi. Once both team members have won a race, they will receive the Fast Forward clue._

"Not yet" Said Alyx

"Roadblock: Who wants to go karting?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member must drive a 150cc kart for one lap around Yoshi Raceway. Once the team member completes the lap in 2 minutes 30 seconds or less, the race attendant will hand them their next clue._

"Well you drove the car to White Forest" Said Alyx "I guess this one's for you."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Second Place**

"We choose not to Yield."

*rip*

"My turn" Said Sophitia

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Third Place**

"We choose not to Yield."

*rip*

"Let's go for the Fast Forward" Said Leon.

"We chose to go for the Fast Forward because we had no idea where we stood in the pack" Said Cloud "And the only way of knowing was to take the Fast Forward and come in first."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fourth Place**

"We choose not to Yield."

*rip*

"You do it Dad" Said Bowser, Jr "You've done karting all your life."

As Leon and Cloud called a taxi service to take them to the Racecourse, Alyx, Sophitia and Bowser got into their kart gear. Bowser was first onto the track thanks to his hard shell meaning he didn't need a protective suit.

Bowser was the first to finish the course, and as he waited for his time, Alyx and Sophitia both finished.

"Bowser" Said the race official "Final time: Two minutes fifteen seconds. Congratulations."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Take a bus to the front gate of Baby Bowser's Castle."

_Teams must now take a taxi to the Yoshi Raceway Bus Terminal and take a charter bus all the way across the island to the front gate of Baby Bowser's Castle, where they will find their next clue. The buses will depart at 9 PM, 10 PM and 11 PM and seats are limited._

"Okay, let's call a taxi then." Said Bowser

"Shouldn't we wait for the other two teams?" Asked Bowser, Jr

"No, we can't afford to wait around for them, let's just go." Said Bowser

Meanwhile, Alyx and Sophitia were receiving their times.

"Alyx, you finished in two minutes twenty six seconds. Sophitia, you finished in two minutes forty five seconds, you have to try again."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Okay" Said Alyx "We've got a long ride ahead of us."

Bowser and Bowser Jr arrived at the bus terminal with Gordon and Alyx right behind and both teams signed up for the 9 PM bus.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- First on 9 PM bus**

**Gordon and Alyx- Second on 9 PM bus**

Back at the racetrack, Sophita had completed her second attempt.

"Sophitia, time two minutes twenty nine seconds, congratulations."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Hurry, seats are limited."

Sophitia and Cassandra caught a taxi to the bus terminal and arrived just as Leon and Cloud arrived at the Yoshi Racecourse.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Last on 9 PM bus**

Back at the racecourse, Leon and Cloud had no idea how to ride a Yoshi.

"Hey, can somebody please help us?" Asked Cloud, to which nobody responded.

"Honey" Said Leon "We're not going to be able to do this without help, we have to go back to do the karting."

"But Leon" replied Cloud "We're already here; we would be wasting so much time if we left now."

"Well yes" said Leon "But think about all the time we're gunna waste if we stay here for another day while we try to figure out how to ride these things!"

In the end, Leon and Cloud decided to turn back and do the Roadblock.

**3 PM- Last Flight to Yoshi's Island Departs.**

_This is the last flight to Yoshi's Island. It carries Master Chief and Arbiter and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman and is scheduled to arrive at Yoshi Raceway at 4:30 PM._

**3:02 PM- Second flight to Yoshi's Island Arrives.**

CJ and Catalina and Toad and Toadette rushed out of the airport and towards the raceway, while Ratchet and Clank waited in the airport and bought a guide book for the island.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fifth Place**

"We choose not to Yield."

*rip*

"I'll do it" Said CJ "I own a garage and I've driven loads of people around everywhere."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Sixth Place**

"We choose not to Yield."

*rip*

"Oh good" Said Toadette "This has to be driving. We've both done it before."

"Well that's good" Replied Toad "But whose going to do the task?"

"Well I guess I should because this isn't too hard, so we can save you for the physical tasks."

Meanwhile, Leon and Cloud had arrived back at the raceway.

"Okay, I'll do it" Said Leon "Wish me luck."

"We weren't really shocked to see the other flight had got in when we arrived back at the raceway" Said Cloud "But we knew at that point that we really needed to push and beat one of them at least."

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Seventh Place**

"We choose to Yield the aliens" They said as they posted their picture on the sign.

*rip*

"You go for it" Said Ratchet "You've got that on board computer navigation thing."

CJ, Toadette, Leon and Clank all got onto the course at the same time, while Catalina, Toad, Cloud and Ratchet waited for them to finish their lap.

Toadette finished first, with CJ second, Clank third and Leon last around the course. All four waited for their times to be read out.

"Toad, your time was two minutes fifteen seconds. CJ, your time was two minutes nineteen seconds. Clank, your time was two minutes twenty three seconds and Leon, your time was two minutes twenty eight seconds."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Okay come on" Said Toadette "Hopefully we can get on the first bus!"

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Come on CJ!" Yelled Catalina "Hurry up so we can get the first bus!"

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Hurry up Clank" Said Ratchet "I've already called a taxi to wait for us!"

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Alright let's get out of here" Said Cloud "We need a taxi."

While three teams were looking for taxis, Ratchet and Clank got into their pre booked cab and headed for the bus terminal, arriving there shortly and signing up for the second bus.

**Ratchet and Clank- First on 10 PM bus**

Back at the racetrack, the three teams were struggling for taxis, until Cloud decided to call for three taxis to take them all to the terminal. The three taxis all arrived and every team jumped into one, ordering their drivers to take them quickly.

**Leon and Cloud- Boyfriends**

"We need to get to the terminal first okay?" Said Leon "If you can get us there ahead of these other two we'll give you an extra twenty coins for it."

**CJ and Catalina- Formerly Dating**

"Come on!" Yelled Catalina "Hurry! We need to get there first!"

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Okay driver" Said Toad "Can you please try to get there as fast as possible because we really need to beat these other two taxis to the bus station."

The three taxis all arrived at the terminal at the same time and the three teams all rushed into the bus terminal, all teams trying desperately to find the charter bus sign up sheet.

**Toad and Toadette- Second on 10 PM bus**

"Come on, let's go find Leon and Cloud before CJ and Catalina sign up for it" Said Toadette.

**Leon and Cloud- Last on 10 PM bus**

"We chose to tell Leon and Cloud where the sign up sheet was because we just like them better" Said Toadette "We hate CJ and Catalina. They represent everything a relationship shouldn't be and we just don't like all the yelling and screaming."

**CJ and Catalina- First on 11 PM bus**

**4:30 PM- Last Flight to Yoshi's Island Arrives**

Master Chief and Arbiter and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman ran out of the airport and into the raceway.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Direct Enemies**

"Well surprise surprise" Said Arbiter "We've been Yielded."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Eighth Place**

"The Yield is taken."

*rip*

"I guess I'll go for it" Said Pacman "Keep the count even."

Pacman did his lap around the course, finishing in two minutes twenty eight seconds.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, no rush" Said Pacman "We should stay in front of the aliens at any rate."

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman arrived at the bus terminal and signed up for the last bus.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Second on 11 PM bus**

At the raceway, the Yield on Master Chief and Arbiter expired and they opened their clue.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Well I don't want to do it" Said Master Chief

"I don't think I'll be able to do it either" Said Arbiter "Rock, Paper, Scissors then?"

"Okay then… Scissors cut paper, your doing it" Replied Master Chief.

Arbiter got on the track and completed the lap under the time after five attempts. Master Chief and Arbiter then took a taxi to the bus terminal, where they signed up for the last bus.

"Well, here we are" Said Master Chief "Hey Ratchet!" He yelled "Are you sorry you wasted your Yield?"

"Not at all!" Ratchet yelled back "Your in last place aren't you?"

"Well you will be!" Arbiter Yelled.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Last on 11 PM bus**

"Well its not as bad as we previously thought" Said Arbiter "Instead of being outright last, we're equal last with CJ and Catalina and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman. As long as we beat one of them we get to stick around for another leg, so don't write us off yet."

_All teams are now signed up to travel to Baby Bowsers Castle on one of three charter buses. The first, leaving at 9 PM, carries Bowser and Bowser, Jr, Gordon and Alyx and Sophitia and Cassandra. The second, departing one hour after the first, carries Ratchet and Clank, Toad and Toadette and Leon and Cloud. The third, departing two hours after the first, carries CJ and Catalina, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman and Master Chief and Arbiter. _

**9 AM- First bus to Baby Bowsers Castle arrives**

The three teams on the first bus all ran off and grabbed their bags from underneath, all running for the cluebox at the front of the castle.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Detour: Mario or Luigi?"

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Mario and Luigi. In Mario, teams must talk to the Kamek, who is standing in front of the castle. The Kamek will direct them to Mario, who they must kidnap from Yoshi. Once they bring Baby Mario back to Kamek, he will give them their next clue. There's no chance that teams will get lost, but kidnapping Baby Mario could take a while. In Luigi, teams must find Baby Luigi, who is somewhere in the castle. Teams have only a very basic map to guide them, so finding trying to find their way around the castle could take some time._

"Should we do Luigi?" Asked Alyx

Gordon didn't respond.

"Okay, Luigi it is."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Let's go with Mario" Said Cassandra "That way we can't get lost."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"We've kidnapped Peach before" Said Bowser "Let's go with Mario."

Gordon and Alyx took a map and walked into the castle while Bowser and Bowser, Jr and Sophitia and Cassandra were being teleported to Yoshi.

**10 AM- Second bus to Baby Bowser's Castle arrives**

The three teams on the second bus all ran for the cluebox as the first three teams were finishing up their Detour tasks.

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"I guess we should go into the castle" Said Ratchet "I really don't feel comfortable trying to kidnap somebody."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Let's go for Luigi" Said Cloud "I think everybody else will be doing that."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Let's take Luigi" Said Toadette "We're in no shape to be kidnapping anybody."

Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser, Jr had successfully kidnapped Mario, meaning Sophitia and Cassandra would have to wait for another chance to complete the task.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop: The roof of Baby Bowser's Castle."

_Teams must now make their way on foot to the roof of Baby Bowser's Castle. The famous place where Yoshi and Baby Mario defeated Baby Bowser and saved Baby Luigi, the last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

Inside the castle, Gordon and Alyx had found Luigi.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Okay, come on Gordon" Said Alyx.

On their way to the roof, Gordon and Alyx passed Toad and Toadette.

"Toad!" Alyx yelled "Toadette! Go back this way and go left! Luigi is down that corridor!"

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Come on babe" Said Toad "Hopefully we can steal second."

Bowser and Bowser, Jr, Gordon and Alyx and Toad and Toadette all ran for the roof, Gordon and Alyx and Toad and Toadette having a slight advantage because they had started inside the castle.

"Welcome to Yoshi's Island" Said Yoshi

"Thank You"

"Bowser and Bowser, Jr" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"Yes!" Yelled Bowser "Who's your daddy?"

"Well, I do have some good news for you" Phil Said "As the winners of this leg of the race you have both won a six day cruise around Yoshi's Island and the surrounding islands, compliments of Yoshi Cruises and you can enjoy that after the race."

"Awesome" Said Bowser, Jr "This is the first time that we've finished in the top group, so a first place finish is great."

"Are you proud of what your dad has accomplished so far?" Phil Asked

"Dad's been great" Said Bowser, Jr "He's outperformed almost everybody here and I've never been more proud of him."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- First Place 10:13 AM**

"Gordon and Alyx" Said Phil "You're team number two."

"Alright, that's good" Said Alyx

"Are you a bit disappointed that you couldn't get a first place finish today?" Asked Phil

"Well, yes it's disappointing, but it's not important at the moment" Said Alyx "As long as we win the important leg, all these other prizes aren't important."

**Gordon and Alyx- Second Place 10:18 AM**

"Toad and Toadette" Said Phil "You're team number three."

"Alright, good job baby, good job" Said Toad.

"Do you feel that you're working together better than you used to?" Phil Asked.

"Toadette has been awesome" Said Toad "She's exceeding everybody's expectations and I think she's the main reason that we're doing so well."

**Toad and Toadette- Third Place10:25 AM**

Back in the jungles of the island, Sophitia and Cassandra had successfully taken Baby Mario, while in the castle Leon and Cloud and Ratchet and Clank, who were working together, had found Baby Luigi.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Come on Cass, get the lead out!" Yelled Sophitia

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Come on, let's get out of here, before Ratchet and Clank" Said Leon

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Come on, Clank, come on!" Yelled Ratchet "We can't lose to these guys!"

The three teams all dashed for the roof, where Phil and Yoshi were waiting.

"Welcome to Yoshi's Island" Said Yoshi

"Thank You"

"Leon and Cloud" Said Phil "You are the fourth team to arrive."

"Yes!" Leon and Cloud yelled together "That's great."

"However" Said Phil "At the beginning of the leg you were speeding towards the airport at Luigi's Mansion and as a result you must serve a penalty."

"No" Said Cloud "That's not possible."

"Unfortunately it is, and the rule for the penalty is one minute for each minute of time gained, which comes to seventeen minutes, plus a mandatory additional thirty minutes, so your total penalty is forty seven minutes, and once that time expires I can check you in."

**Leon and Cloud- Penalty time: 47:00**

"Ratchet and Clank" Said Phil "You're team number four."

"Okay, cool" Said Ratchet "We can live with that."

**Ratchet and Clank- Fourth Place 10:58 AM**

**Leon and Cloud- Penalty time: 38:00**

**11 AM- Third bus to Baby Bowser's Castle arrives.**

The three teams all rushed off the bus and towards the cluebox.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Let's kidnap the kid" Said Arbiter "I should be pretty good at that, being evil and all."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Let's go for Mario" Said Catalina "You have at least one of your guns don't you?"

"Yeah, I got one" Said CJ

"Well then it won't be too hard to get Mario off the Yoshi will it?"

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"We've got a map" Said Pacman "We should have no problem navigating."

Back on the roof, the next team had arrived.

"Sophitia and Cassandra" Said Phil "You're team number five."

"Good work sis" Said Cassandra "Fifth is great."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Fifth Place 11:12 AM**

**Leon and Cloud- Penalty time: 24:00**

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman made quick work of finding their way around the mansion and reaching Luigi.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Okay, Pit Stop. Let's go!" Yelled Mrs. Pacman "It's the final push!"

In the jungle, Master Chief and Arbiter were sneaking towards Yoshi when CJ and Catalina burst in, pistols in hand.

"Ok!" Yelled Catalina "Here's how it's going to work! You're going to hand the baby over and we're going to leave and nobody is going to get hurt at all!"

"Or" added CJ "You guy can decide to be a hero and then… well we won't go into that just yet."

The Yoshi handed Baby Mario over and CJ and Catalina were immediately teleported back to Kamek.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Eighth Place**

*rip*

"Alright come on!" Yelled Catalina "The aliens can't be too far behind.

"Pacman and Mrs. Pacman" Said Phil "You're team number six."

"Really? Six?" "Said Mrs. Pacman "Wow."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Sixth Place 11:22 AM**

**Leon and Cloud- Penalty Time: 14:00**

In the jungle, Master Chief and Arbiter had successfully taken Baby Mario from the Yoshi and received their next clue.

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Okay" Said Master Chief "No more taking it easy, we really have to go now."

"Okay Leon and Cloud" Said Phil "I can check you in now."

Leon and Cloud Amazing Race jumped onto the mat.

"Leon and Cloud" Said Phil "You're team number seven."

"Alright, we survived" Said Cloud "And I guarantee you we won't be speeding again."

**Leon and Cloud- Seventh Place 11:36 AM**

Master Chief and Arbiter and CJ and Catalina both ran upwards towards the roof, where Phil and Yoshi were waiting.

"Welcome to Yoshi's Island" Said Yoshi

"Thank you"

"CJ and Catalina" Said Phil

"Yes Phil?" CJ said

"You're safe you're team number eight."

"Okay" Said CJ "As long as we're still in it."

"Do you feel that your relationship is growing stronger on the race?" Asked Phil

"At this point, I'm not sure" Said CJ "It really could go either way and I think Catalina needs to show why I should stay with her, otherwise I'm going to have to say goodbye once the race is over."

**CJ and Catalina- Eighth Place 11:48 AM**

Master Chief and Arbiter jogged up to the mat and stepped on together.

"Welcome to Yoshi's Island" Said Yoshi

"Master Chief and Arbiter" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive."

"We thought as much" Said Arbiter

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"Well, it sucks to be out but what are ya gunna do?" Said Master Chief "We're with the most competitive bunch of people in the world and first with the flight problem and then the Yield just sealed it for us."

**Master Chief and Arbiter- Last Place 12:13 PM**

_Next Time on The Amazing Race:_

_The eight remaining teams travel to Aether._

_Ratchet and Clank and CJ and Catalina compete for the Fast Forward._

_Pacman and Mrs. Pacman get frustrated with their followers_

_Gordon and Alyx face up to their fears_

_And one team completely gives up on the race._


	6. They Could At Least Try To Do The Task!

"They Could At Least Try To Do The Task Themselves!"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_** "It's a bit ridiculous driving 120 in an 80 zone." **_

_Nine teams set out from Luigi's Mansion, and raced all the way to Baby Bowser's Castle._

_Master Chief and Arbiter and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman caught the earliest flight._

_** "We'll be there first" **_

_But came unstuck after a delay_

_** "Our flight here touched down late." **_

_Leon and Cloud tried to go for the Fast Forward, but couldn't complete the task._

_** "Think about all the time we're gunna waste." **_

_Bowser and Bowser, Jr used their knowledge of the castle to get ahead, and finished first._

_** "You're team number one." **_

_And in the end, Master Chief and Arbiter couldn't recover from flight delays and being Yielded._

_** "You're the last team to arrive." **_

_And were eliminated._

_** "I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." **_

_Now, only eight teams remain._

_Will Leon and Cloud be able to recover after taking a 47 minute penalty?_

_Will Gordon and Alyx continue to stay at the top without winning a leg?_

_And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Baby Bowser's Castle, an ancient fortress where Baby Mario and Yoshi worked together to defeat Baby Bowser. __This was the fourth Pit Stop in a race around the world. __Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues that they'll find in sealed envelopes._

_Bowser and Bowser, Jr, who were the first to arrive at 10:13 AM_

_** "You're team number one." **_

_Will depart, at 10:13 P__M_

**Bowser and Bowse****r, Jr- First to Depart10:13 PM**

*rip*

"Fly to Aether"

_Teams must now fly to Aether, once there, they must make their way to the Sky Temple, where U-Mos will hand them their next clue._

"Teams have 55 coins for this leg of the race."

"Last leg we finished first" Said Bowser, Jr "But we don't for a second think that it means that we've got an easy run from now on. We know that we're probably going to hit a leveler and we've just got to be prepared for that."

**Gordon and Alyx- Second to Depart10:18 PM**

*rip*

"Alright, let's go" Said Alyx.

"We've finished in the top three every leg bar one now" Said Alyx "It's getting to the point where we're always the bridesmaids. Yes it's frustrating but at the same time we can be confident that we've been consistently one of the best teams in the race."

**Toad and Toadette- Third to Depart10:23 PM**

*rip*

"Time to get going" Said Toad.

"Third place is really good at this point" Said Toadette "We're only a few minutes behind the leaders and I think people will stop underestimating us if we can keep up a string of good results."

Bowser and Bowser, Jr arrived at the airport and walked over to an internet lounge, where they scouted flights. Gordon and Alyx showed up, followed by Toad and Toadette and they all decided to check together and share information.

"We have a mini-alliance with The Mutes and The Shrooms" Said Bowser, Jr "We're just trying to get ahead and find the best flight, these guys just happened to be in the best position to help us so I have no doubt that next leg we'll be collaborating with somebody else."

After all their research, they found the best flight left at 11:30 PM, arriving at 2 PM, while the next flight left at 6 AM and arrived at 6 PM the same day.

All three teams booked the first flight.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- First on 11:30 flight**

**Gordon and Alyx- Second on 11:30 flight**

**Toad and Toadette- Third on 11:30 flight**

"Based on the time it took to get to the airport, we should be the only three teams on the flight" Said Toad "So now we get to relax and not have to worry about U-Turns or Fast Forwards, which makes a nice change for us."

**Ratchet and Clank- Fourth to Depart10:58 PM**

*rip*

"Alright, let's push it" Said Clank "Hopefully we can get a really early flight."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Fifth to Depart11:12 PM**

*rip*

"Okay, let's get out of here" Said Sophitia.

"On the last leg we did pretty badly by our standards" Said Cassandra "We feel that we are so much better than fifth and if we really should be doing better."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Sixth to Depart11:22 PM**

*rip*

"Time to get going then" Said Pacman

"We're leaving number six" Said Mrs. Pacman "It's not too bad, but with only eight teams left we really need to start improving or we'll be going home soon."

**11:30 PM- First flight to Aether departs**

_This is the first flight to Aether. It carries Bowser and Bowser, Jr, Gordon and Alyx and Toad and Toadette and is scheduled to arrive in Aether at 2 PM._

"We turned out to be the only three teams on the first flight" Said Alyx "So at the moment we're just focusing on making no mistakes so we can stay there."

**Leon and Cloud- Seventh to Depart11:36 PM**

*rip*

"All right" Said Leon "No speeding today hon."

"Last leg I was caught speeding on the way to the airport" Said Cloud "And the rule is a penalty for all the time gained plus thirty minutes, so we really had to take a huge penalty, but that's fair, so we just have to deal with the penalty and try to recover."

Ratchet and Clank arrived at the airport at 11:39 PM and booked the 6 AM flight, Sophitia and Cassandra and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman right behind and also booking the flight.

**Ratchet and Clank- First on 6 AM flight**

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Second on 6 AM flight**

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Third on 6 AM flight**

**CJ and Catalina- Last to Depart11:48 PM**

*rip*

"Okay, catch up time"

Leon and Cloud arrived at the airport and booked the 6 AM flight, with CJ and Catalina following suit.

**Leon and Cloud- Fourth on 6 AM flight**

**CJ and Catalina- Last on 6 AM flight**

"We're bunched with five other teams" Said CJ "So we're not worried. We're thinking at the moment that the Fast Forward is the best option for us, hopefully we can catch up with the leading teams."

**6 AM- Second flight to Aether Departs**

_This is the second and last flight to Aether. It carries Ratchet and Clank, Sophitia and Cassandra, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman, Leon and Cloud and CJ and Catalina. It is scheduled to arrive in Aether at 6 PM._

**2 PM- First flight to Aether a****rrives.**

The three teams ran out of the airport straight into the parking lot where their cars were waiting.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

"Okay" said Alyx "We need to get to the Sky Temple. Go out here a take a right Gordon."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

"Just follow 'em" Said Bowser, Jr "There's no need to play for first yet."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

"We're following the leader then?" Said Toad

"Sure thing honey" Said Toadette "It's easier than navigating for ourselves."

The three teams all followed each other to the Sky Temple, the order completely unchanged all the way there.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, that team must recreate the famous actions of Samus Aran and return the sanctuary keys to their proper home at the Sky Temple. Once the team has found and returned a key to the temple, the temple will __reveal their next clue. The task doesn't seem very difficult on the surface, but to take a key, the team must first travel to Dark Aether, then most likely battle an Ing Hunter to get it._

"There's no need for it" Said Alyx "Let's go with the Detour: Sand or Sanctuary?"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Sand and Sanctuary. In Sand, teams must make their way to the Agon Wastes and then navigate their way through the harsh desert environment to find the Agon Temple. Once they reach the temple, I-Sha will hand them their next clue. Success in the task is based on a __team's skill, but teams that lack the navigational ability could find themselves lost in the desert. In Sanctuary, teams must make their way to the Sanctuary Fortress and search through all the moving mechanoids in the fortress for the lone Quad MB that holds their next clue. The task isn't difficult, but success is based purely on a teams luck._

"Maybe we should do the search task with the other two" Said Alyx "If we all work together we should get through pretty quickly."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Well we might as well search" Said Bowser "No point in tiring ourselves out unnecessarily."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Searching time" Said Toad "Let's follow the leaders again."

The three teams continued towards the fortress, again with the order unchanged as they spread out to find the right Quad MB.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in First Place**

"Hey guys!" Yelled Toadette "It's over here."

*rip*

"Drive yourselves to the Dark Aether portal at the Sky Temple" Read Toad

_Teams must now drive themselves to the Dark Aether Portal __at the Sky Temple, where they will find their next clue. _

"Caution: U-Turn ahead."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Okay then, can we follow you guys?" Said Bowser, Jr

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Alright then, now is our turn to follow I guess."

The three teams all drove to the portal, the order still unchanged as the teams approached.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in First Place**

"We're not gunna use the U-Turn" Said Toad "We're gunna use it later."

*rip*

"Make your way to the Sky Temple in Dark Aether, where you will find your next clue."

_Teams must now abandon their cars and take the portal to Dark Aether, once there, they must make their way on foot a short distance to the Sky Temple basement, where they will find their next clue._

"Okay, we're taking the portal then" Said Toadette "Let's jump in and see what happens."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

"We choose not to U-Turn"

*rip*

"Alright, portal time" Said Bowser, Jr

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

"We choose not to U-Turn"

*rip*

"Oh, no we can't" Said Alyx "Not after what happened in City Seventeen"

"Back in City Seventeen, we had a very bad experience with portals" Said Alyx "It all went wrong and it basically started off all the events that happened there."

While Gordon and Alyx stood at the portal, Toad and Toadette and Bowser and Bowser, Jr had already reached the Sky Temple.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Roadblock: Who wants to go supersonic?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this __Roadblock, the chosen team member must utilize one of Samus Aran's most powerful weapons: The Sonic Beam. The chosen team member must take a sonic beam, then they must shoot the correct sequence of sonic locks to open a door, which will reveal their next clue. There are four locks to shoot, but the beam only carries five rounds of ammunition at a time, and if a team member fails to complete the task, they will have to go to the back of the line and wait for another turn._

"Let's just wait a second and look around" Said Toad "We should probably wait for Bowser and Bowser, Jr so we can see exactly what the task is."

"We chose to hold off on deciding the Roadblock because the initial clue was pretty vague" Said Toadette "We figured that since we're miles in front anyway we should just wait for the koopas to come along and then we could find out exactly what to do."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Well I guess I'm the faster one" Said Bowser, Jr "I'll do it."

While Bowser, Jr got to the task, Gordon and Alyx were still undecided about the portal.

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

"I don't know Gordon" Said Alyx "I don't think I can go through there."

Gordon looked at Alyx

"Well if your sure" Replied Alyx "As long as your with me."

"Gordon was really supportive today" Said Alyx "He didn't get angry with me or anything, and he did what needed to be done to get me through the portal."

Back at the Roadblock, Toadette had decided to do the task.

"Come on babe" Said Toad "Watch the combinations that they use and make sure you're not repeating them."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"You do it" Said Alyx "You were always the better shooter."

Bowser, Jr, Toadette and Gordon all worked on the locks, each team member making sure to take note of the combinations already used, when Bowser, Jr got the right one.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop: The Sky Temple Roof"

_Teams must now make their way to the next Pit Stop: The roof of the Sky Temple in Dark Aether. The famous place where Samus Aran received clues that directed her to the Sky Temple Keys, the last team to check in here will be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

"Okay babe" Said Toad "You saw the combination that worked, just copy it."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Okay, come on" Said Toadette "Hopefully we can beat the koopas."

Gordon was right behind with the correct combination.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Come on, come on" Said Alyx "We can beat these guys in a footrace!"

The three teams all ran for the roof, going as fast as they could to ensure they were there first.

"Welcome to Dark Aether" Said U-Mos

"Thank You"

"Bowser and Bowser, Jr" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"Yes!" Yelled the two "First place again!"

"Well as the winners of this leg of the race I'm sure you know what's coming"

"Leg prizes" Said Bowser

"That's right and as the winners of this fifth leg of the race, you have won a full size, fully functioning replica Samus Aran gunship, valued at seventy thousand coins and you can enjoy that after the race."

"Thanks Phil, that's awesome" Said Bowser, Jr

"Do you think that teams are becoming more aware of the threat you present?" Asked Phil

"Well we hope not, to be honest" Said Bowser "If teams keep thinking that we get lucky than we can go under the radar to the final three. But if they think we're a genuine threat, their probably going to try to take us out."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- First Place4:28 PM**

"Gordon and Alyx" Said Phil "You're team number two."

"Okay, second again." Said Alyx

**Gordon and Alyx- Second Place4:30 PM**

Toad and Toadette came running up after Gordon and Alyx, completely out of breath

"Toad and Toadette" Said Phil "You're team number three."

"Alright, consistent at least" Said Toadette.

"Do you feel that you're ready to spend the rest of you lives together?"

"I do" Said Toad "The race is just strengthening our relationship and I know that this is the girl I want to be with forever."

**Toad and Toadette- Third Place4:32 PM**

**6 PM- Second flight to Aether arrives**

The five teams all ran off the plane into the parking lot, where they all jumped into their cars and drove off towards the Sky Temple.

**CJ and Catalina- Formerly Dating**

"Go, go, go!" Yelled Catalina "Pass them, we need to get in front."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Come on Cass" Yelled Sophitia "Don't let them pass us!"

**Ratchet and Clank- Friends/Coworkers**

"I'm thinking Fast Forward" Said Ratchet "What do you think?"

"Definitely" Said Clank "We have to try to stay with the leaders."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's do the Fast Forward" Said Catalina

"Okay, do you want to check out the temple first?" Asked CJ

"Yeah, we might as well" Replied Catalina "Maybe we'll get some clues there."

While CJ and Catalina were heading off to the Sky Temple, the next two teams arrived.

**Ratchet and Clank- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Fast Forward" Ratchet and Clank said together.

"Okay, let's check out the temple then" Said Ratchet.

"Well, hold on" Said Clank "Everybody else will be going there, why don't we check out somewhere else?"

"Well where?"

"My sensors indicate a dark world in another dimension" Said Clank "Perhaps we should go there first?"

"Alright, if your sure than we'll go for it."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"I think we should go for the Fast Forward" Said Sophitia

"Hold on a second" Said Cassandra "There's two other teams that look like their going for it"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Well one of them has to lose" Replied Cassandra "Why don't we just finish the leg normally and then one of them will be behind us."

"Ah, your right" Said Sophitia "Let's go through the desert then."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Let's do the searching thing" Said Leon "The desert isn't for us."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Well I guess it's navigation again for us" Said Pacman

While CJ and Catalina were in the temple, Ratchet and Clank were jumping through the portal to Dark Aether and moving towards Dark Agon, where Clank predicted was the best location to find a key. Sophitia and Cassandra and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were moving to the Agon Wastes and Leon and Cloud were driving to the Sanctuary Fortress.

**CJ and Catalina- Formerly Dating**

"Alright, so all we know now is that there's a Sky Temple in Dark Aether" Said CJ "Maybe we should just check that out and see what else we can find."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Okay here we are" Said Sophitia, parking the car "We have to walk from here"

"Well lets wait for the Pacmen" Said Cassandra "They're the best navigators here by a mile."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"Looks like the girls are waiting for us" Said Mrs. Pacman "You'd think they could at least try to do the task themselves."

"We saw the sisters waiting for us at the Detour and we really didn't like that" Said Pacman "There not even bothering to hide the fact that they're going to follow us."

**Leon and Cloud- Boyfriends**

"Okay honey" Said Cloud "Here we are, time to start looking."

"Oh, wait!" Yelled Leon "What's that one over there holding?"

Leon and Cloud rushed over to the Quad MB, which was holding their clue.

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's go to the portal then."

Already in Dark Aether, CJ and Catalina were making their way to the Sky Temple.

**CJ and Catalina- Formerly Dating**

"Okay, Sky Temple up ahead. Let's see what we can dig up here" Said CJ.

"Hey, wait" Said Catalina "Something's glowing up there. What's that?"

CJ and Catalina rushed upstairs, where one of the keys was waiting for them.

"This thing must be it. Let's take it back." Said CJ

While CJ and Catalina ran back to the portal, Ratchet and Clank were still looking through Dark Agon.

**Ratchet and Clank- Friends/Coworkers**

"By my calculations, there should be an unguarded key in the next area" Said Clank.

"Okay then" Replied Ratchet "Oh, you were right, here it is."

Ratchet grabbed the key, while at the Sky Temple CJ and Catalina were returning theirs for the clue.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward" Read CJ "Make your way to the next Pit Stop: The Sky Temple in Dark Aether."

_Having taken the Fast Forward, CJ and Catalina may now proceed directly to the Pit Stop: The Sky Temple in Dark Aether._

"Okay, hopefully we aren't too far behind the leaders" Said Catalina.

Back in the Agon Wastes, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were leading Sophitia and Cassnadra to the clue.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Alright then" Said Pacman "Now we get to lead the girls elsewhere."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Okay, hurry up Cass" Said Sophitia "We can just follow them again."

"CJ and Catalina" Said Phil "You're team number four."

"Alright, still right up there" Said Catalina.

**CJ and Catalina- Fourth Place6:52 PM**

**Leon and Cloud- Boyfriends**

"Alright honey, here's the temple."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Well I'll do it" Said Leon "I guess I'm more methodical."

While Leon set about the task, Ratchet and Clank were returning the key to the Sky Temple in Light Aether.

"Oh no Clank!" Yelled Ratchet "The Fast Forwards been taken already!" Ratchet slumped to the ground.

"Come on, don't give up" Said Clank "We'll just go through the Detour"

"But what's the point!" Yelled Ratchet "We've already lost anyway! Everybody has probably already checked in!"

"Well we have to keep going anyway" Said Clank "Who knows what might have happened to the others?"

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Hey look Cass" Said Sophitia "It's the robot, they must have been beaten on the Fast Forward. Let's U-Turn them."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"Come on, come on!" Yelled Pacman "It's the U-Turn."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Sixth Place**

"We choose not to U-Turn."

*rip*

"Okay, let's get to Dark Aether then."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Seventh Place**

"We choose to U-Turn Ratchet and Clank" Said Sophitia while Cassandra put their picture up.

*rip*

"Alright, following again."

**Ratchet and Clank- Friends/Coworkers**

"Alright then" Said Ratchet "Let's just finish up and get out of here."

As they passed the portal on their way to Agon, Ratchet noticed their picture on the U-Turn.

"Wait!" Ratchet yelled "Stop the car! I give up!"

"What do you mean?" Clank asked

"We've been U-Turned and we haven't even finished one of the Detours!" Ratchet yelled in frustration "What's the point of continuing on? Let's just bypass both Detours and go"

Back at the Roadblock, Cloud had just finished as Pacman and Mrs. Pacman and Sophitia and Cassandra arrived.

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Woo!" Yelled Leon "Pitstop, let's go Cloud!"

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Well I'll do it I guess" Said Sophitia

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Well I guess I should" Said Pacman "Shooting is really the mans thing isn't it?"

"Welcome to Dark Aether" Said U-Mos

"Thank you"

"Leon and Cloud" Said Phil "You're team number five"

"Oh, wow!" Yelled Cloud "Number five!"

**Leon and Cloud- Fifth Place7:49 PM**

"Ratchet and Clank" Said Phil "You're the sixth team to arrive."

"But" Said Ratchet "We get penalties."

"Unfortunately you do, and as a result of skipping both Detour options, then skipping the Roadblock, you have received a total of fifty two hours in penalty time and until you have served that time I can't check you in."

**Ratchet and Clank- Penalty Time: 52:00:00**

Back at the Roadblock, Sophitia and Pacman were working together to find the combination, which Pacman found first.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Seventh Place**

*rip*

"Alright, Pit Stop, Pit Stop, let's go and beat the sisters!" Yelled Mrs. Pacman

Meanwhile, Sophitia was right behind.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Alright, let's get in front of the Pacmen!" Screamed Cassandra

Both teams ran flat out for the Pit Stop, where Phil, U-Mos, Ratchet and Clank were waiting for them to check in.

"Sophitia and Cassandra" Said Phil "You're team number six."

"Alright" Said Sophitia "Where we expected to be."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sixth Place8:25 PM**

**Ratchet and Clank- Penalty Time: 51:40:00**

"Pacman and Mrs. Pacman" Said Phil "You're team number seven."

"Okay" Said Mrs. Pacman "Good enough for now."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Seventh Place8:30 PM**

"Ratchet and Clank, come on over here" Said Phil

"Now, every other team has checked in already, so you will not have to serve out your entire penalty and I can check you in."

Ratchet and Clank stepped onto the mat miserably.

"Ratchet and Clank" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive"

"No way" Said Ratchet.

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"Ah well" Said Clank "We had fun right up until today."

**Ratchet and Clank- Last Place8:31 PM (+51:34:00)**

Team Name

Position by leg

Roadblocks Completed:

1

2

3

4 _f_

5

6

7

8

9

10

Bowser and Bowser, Jr

7th

5th

7th

1st

1st

Bowser 3

Bowser, Jr 2

Gordon and Alyx

2nd

6th

3rd

2nd

2nd

Gordon 3

Alyx 2

Toad and Toadette

8th

3rd

9th

3rd

3rd

Toad 2

Toadette 3

CJ and Catalina

4th

8th

8th

8th

4th_f_

CJ 2

Catalina 2

Leon and Cloud

10th

4th 2

5th

7th3

5th

Leon 4

Cloud 1

Sophitia and Cassandra

1st

9th

4th

5th

6th

Sophitia 3

Cassandra 2

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman

3rd

7th

2nd

6th

7th

Pacman 3

Mrs. Pacman 2

Ratchet and Clank

5th

10th

6th

4th

8th 4

Ratchet 0

Clank 45

Master Chief and Arbiter

6th

2nd

1st _f_

9th

Master Chief 1

Arbiter 2

Kotake and Koume

11th 1

1st _f_

10th

Kotake 0

Koume 2

Celeste and Blathers

9th

11th

Celeste 1

Blathers 1

Amy and Cream

12th

Amy 1

Cream 0

The Red indicates the team that was eliminated.

The Orange and indicate that team was Yielded or U-Turned by team

The Green _f_ indicates the team took the Fast Forward.

Note 1: Kotake and Koume were Yielded by Leon and Cloud, but since Kotake and Koume were ahead of Leon and Cloud, the Yield had no effect.

Note 2: Leon and Cloud were U-Turned by CJ and Catalina, but since Leon and Cloud were ahead of CJ and Catalina, the U-Turn had no effect.

Note 3: Leon and Cloud arrived at the Pit Stop in fourth place, but were penalized 47 minutes for speeding and fell to seventh place.

Note 4: Ratchet and Clank arrived in sixth, but were penalized 52 hours for skipping various tasks and fell to last place.

Note 5: Ratchet and Clank skipped the Roadblock in leg 5 and it is not included in the count.

_Next Time on The Amazing Race:_

_The seven teams travel to Hyrule._

_Pacman and Mrs. Pacman come to the aid of a thirsty woman._

_Sophitia and Cassandra breeze past a difficult Detour._

_And three teams are caught up in a footrace for survival._


	7. There's No Question: We Hate Them!

"There's No Question: We Hate Them!"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_** "__They could at least try to do the task themselves!" **_

_Eight teams started out from Baby Bowser's Castle and raced all the way to Aether._

_Bowser and Bowser, Jr, Gordon ad Alyx and Toad and Toadette caught and early flight and the lead._

_** "We turned out to be the only three teams__" **_

_CJ and Catalina took the Fast Forward in an effort to keep up_

_** "Let's do the Fast Forward" **_

_And after Ratchet and Clank found out they were U-Turned, they refused to complete either Detour, and then skipped the Roadblock after, incurring the biggest penalty ever on The Amazing Race._

_** "You've received a total of fifty two hours in penalty time." **_

_But after serving only twenty five minutes of the penalty, every other team checked in and they were eliminated._

_** "I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." **_

_Now, only seven teams remain._

_Will the three leading teams continue to keep a buffer on the trailing teams?_

_Will Pacman and Mrs. Pacman be able to climb out of last?  
And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is the Sky Temple in Dark Aether, the site where Samus Aran battled the Ingmaster. This was the fifth Pit Stop in a race around the world. __Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues that they'll find in sealed envelopes._

_Bowser or Bowser, Jr, who were the first to arrive at 4:28 PM_

_** "You're team number one" **_

_Will depart, at 4:28 AM_

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- First to Depart4:28 AM**

"Another day, another dollar" Said Bowser

*rip*

"Fly to Hyrule" Bowser, Jr read

_Teams must now fly to Hyrule, once there, they must take a taxi __to Nabooru and find the thirsty woman, who will trade them some water for their next clue._

"And give the water to the thirsty woman to receive your next clue. Teams have 93 coins for this leg of the race."

"Alright, well our cabs get here at 4:30, so I guess we wait a few minutes."

"The last two legs now we've finished in first" Said Bowser "It's good, but we have gotten lucky a few times so we're gunna keep pushing forward and not get complacent."

**Gordon and Alyx- Second to Depart4:30 AM**

"Time to get going then" Said Alyx

*rip*

"Alright, our taxi should be here soon, let's get out of here."

"We've come second behind the koopas again" Said Alyx "We're happy with second place at this point, as long as we get the first place when it really counts."

**Toad and Toadette- Third to Depart4:32 AM**

*rip*

"Okay, another adventure waiting to be had" Said Toad

"We have now finished in third three times" Said Toadette "As long as we can stay there we get to go all the way to the final leg, and we've been making sure that we take note of where we've been going and who's been going out so we know that we can complete the final challenge quickly."

The three teams all took taxis to the airport, arriving there at 5 AM.

"Alright" Said Alyx "Hyrule Air is our best bet, let's check that out first."

While Gordon and Alyx went to the Hyrule Air counter, Toad and Toadette checked online and found the best flight left from Hyrule Air at 9 AM.

"Hey guys, the best flight is on Hyrule Air. It leaves at 9 AM so I think everyone will be on the flight except the last two."

The three teams booked the Hyrule Air flight.

**Gordon and Alyx- First on Hyrule Air flight**

**Toad and Toadette- Second on Hyrule Air flight**

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Third on Hyrule Air flight**

"We're on the first flight out again" Said Bowser "And we'll probably have a buffer on the last two or three teams because I can't see them making it here in time."

**CJ and Catalina- Fourth to Depart6:52 AM**

*rip*

"Alright, time to get going" Said Catalina as the two climbed into a taxi.

"Last leg we took the Fast Forward" Said CJ "We were trying to keep up with the leaders because they got a flight that left three hours before ours. But even with the Fast Forward the first team checked in two hours before us so we have to really push on this leg to keep up."

CJ and Catalina arrived at the airport at 7:30 AM and booked the Hyrule Air flight.

**CJ and Catalina- Fourth on Hyrule Air flight.**

"We got the same flight as the top three" Said CJ "So now we're back to square one, which is good considering the circumstances."

**Leon and Cloud- Fifth to Depart7:49 AM**

*rip*

"Alright then" Said Leon "Hyrule it is."

Leon and Cloud arrived at the airport at 8:20 and booked the Hyrule Air flight, just before the flight closed.

**Leon and Cloud- Last on Hyrule Air flight.**

"We've caught up with the leaders" Said Leon "So we're really happy about that and hopefully we can surge ahead in this leg."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sixth to Depart8:25 AM**

*rip*

"Alright, hopefully we can get the same flight as everybody else."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- ****Last to Depart8:30 AM**

*rip*

"Catch up time, then" Said Pacman

Sophitia and Cassandra and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman arrived at the airport at 8:55 AM, just as the doors closed for boarding the Hyrule Air flight. Sophitia and Cassandra ran up to the ticket counter.

"Excuse me, what's the fastest available flight to Hyrule?" Sophitia asked

"Um… we have one flight available with Mushroom Air that departs at 9:30, which arrives at 1:15 PM today, but you'll have to hurry if you want to make the flight."

"That's fine, we can run. Book it for us please."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First on Mushroom Air flight**

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Last on Mushroom Air flight**

"So we're in a similar situation to the last leg" Said Pacman "But this time there's only one other team with us that we have to beat. The Fast Forward might just be our only option if we want to stay in it."

**9 AM- First flight to Hyrule Departs**

_This is the first flight to Hyrule. It carries Gordon and Alyx, Toad and Toadette, Bowser and Bowser, Jr, CJ and Catalina and Leon and Cloud. It is scheduled to arrive in Hyrule at 1 PM._

**9:30 AM- Second flight to Hyrule Departs**

_This is the last flight to Hyrule. It carries Sophitia and Cassandra and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman and is scheduled to arrive in Hyrule at 1:15 PM._

"Only two teams are on the last flight" Said Bowser "But they're only coming in fifteen minutes behind us so we still have to push forward otherwise they'll catch up."

**1:07 PM- First flight to Hyrule Arrives**

The five teams ran out of the airport into the parking lot, all trying to hail taxis.

**1:11 PM- Second flight to Hyrule Arrives**

Sophitia and Cassandra and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman ran out of the airport and into the taxi line, where they caught taxis.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in First Place**

"Driver, can you take us to Nabooru please?" Said Cassandra as they set off.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Second Place**

"Nabooru please, and hurry, we have to beat the two in that cab in front of us" Said Pacman.

The two taxis drove straight past the five other teams as they tried to flag them down.

**Leon and Cloud- Boyfriends**

"How did they get here?" Yelled Leon "And how did they find taxis so fast?"

"Oh, no!" Cloud yelled back "There's a taxi line!"

Having heard, all five teams ran to the taxi line, where they all quickly found taxis.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

"Driver, take us to Nabooru please and make sure you stay in front of those other taxis."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fourth Place**

"Driver!" Yelled Catalina "Take us to Nabooru! Quickly!"

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Fifth Place**

"Okay driver" Said Toadette "Can you please take us to Nabooru as quickly as possible?"

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Sixth Place**

"Driver" Said Cloud "Nabooru please and we're in a big hurry"

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Last Place**

"Hi, could you take us to Nabooru as quickly as you can, we need to get there before anybody else in our group."

All the teams were now taking taxis to Nabooru, where they would have to give the thirsty woman some water to receive their next clue.

Sophitia and Cassandra were the first into the town, with Pacman and Mrs. Pacman right behind. Both teams went in completely different directions in their search through the small town for the woman.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"Excuse me" Mrs. Pacman said to a tall woman in a red dress "Are you thirsty?"

"I am thirsty" The woman replied slowly.

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman rushed off to get some water, quickly bringing it back to the woman, who gave them their next clue.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward__, teams must find the hidden town of New Kasuto. Once there, they must learn a spell from the town elder, then use it to make their next clue appear._

"We were on the last flight" Said Pacman "I think we should go for it."

While Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were off seeking information about Kasuto, Sophitia and Cassandra were having some trouble finding the thirsty woman.

"Are you thirsty?" Sophitia asked an old woman who was wearing orange.

"Stop by for a while" The woman said as she walked back towards her house.

Sophitia and Cassandra followed the woman back to her house, where she began pouring them a cup of tea.

"I can restore your magic" Said the woman.

"We don't need any magic" Said Sophitia "We need our next clue."

"I don't think this is the right woman Sophie" Said Cassandra "Let's try someone else."

"Yeah, you may be right there Cass" Replied Sophitia "If she was thirsty she would have told us instead of giving us magic."

Meanwhile, the five trailing teams showed up at Nabooru, just as Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were leaving, on a tip from a local that a town known as Old Kasuto down in southern Hyrule.

"Hey guys" Said Pacman as he pointed the wrong way "She's over there, down a little side alley."

"We told them all to go the wrong way purely because they would believe us" Said Mrs. Pacman "It's getting to the point where it's a fight for survival and we're going to take any advantage we can."

Sophitia and Cassandra finally found the thirsty woman and gave her some water.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Do we need the fast forward?" Said Cassandra

"I don't think we should go for it" Said Sophitia "Somebody else has probably taken it already"

"Okay, Roadblock then: Who feels buoyant?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member must put on a pair of boots that will enable them to walk on water. Once they have put on the boots, they must walk on the ocean and find the water temple, where they will find their next clue._

"Well I'm lighter" Said Cassandra "I guess I will."

In Old Kasuto, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were cautiously exploring the town.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"Honey" Said Mrs. Pacman "I don't think there's anybody here. The town looks deserted."

"Hold on, there's somebody over here, let's ask him about it" Pacman

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman walked over to the man.

"Excuse me" Said Pacman "Have you ever heard of New Kasuto?"

"The town is dead" The old man said "Look east in woods."

"Okay then" Said Mrs. Pacman "East it is."

Meanwhile, the five teams still in Nabooru had found the thirsty woman, and received their clues.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"You do it babe" Said Toad "You know I'm not the greatest swimmer."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"You have to do it" Said Cloud "I've already done four of my five."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in ****Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Well you're too heavy" Said Bowser, Jr "This one's mine."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in S****ixth Place**

*rip*

"You" Said Catalina "I'm tired and I don't feel like it."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Well I guess I should" Said Alyx "Keep the count even."

As Toadette, Leon, Bowser, Jr and Alyx were headed towards the ocean, Sophitia had reached the water temple and was on her way back and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were in the woods, looking for the hidden town.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"We've been out here for a while" Said Pacman "How big can these woods be?"

"Come on honey" Said Mrs. Pacman "We have to keep going otherwise we'll fall way behind and I don't want to have to go back."

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman kept wandering through the trees when eventually they came to a clearing, where the town was hidden. The two quickly mastered the spell and took their clue.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward. Make your way to the next Pit Stop: Ganon's Tower."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman can proceed directly to the next Pit Stop: Ganon's Tower. Once the hideout of the infamous Ganon, it is now the home of the Thunderbird__. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"Alright, is there a taxi service around here? Said Pacman

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman caught a taxi headed for Ganon's Tower just as Sophitia came back to the shore, clue in hand.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Take a taxi to Darunia"

_Teams must now take a taxi into the mountain town of Darunia, then make their way to the house of the town elder, who will give them their next clue._

"Caution: Yield Ahead."

Sophitia and Cassandra jumped into a taxi and left, just as Pacman and Mrs. Pacman rolled up to the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Hyrule" Said Ganon

"Thank you" Said Pacman and Mrs. Pacman together.

"Pacman and Mrs. Pacman" Phil said "You're team number one."

"Alright" Said Pacman "Back on top."

"Well as the winners of this sixth leg of the race, you have each won a ten night vacation to Hyrule, staying in the luxurious Hyrule Castle and you can enjoy that after the race."

"Nice" Said Pacman "The first win is always the best."

"Do you feel that you're keeping up with your younger competition?" Phil asked.

"Well I think at the moment it's a question of whether they're keeping up with us" Said Mrs. Pacman "People might think that we're old and we're going to struggle, but here we are in first place, with everybody else staring at our behinds."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- First Place1:56 PM**

Back on the water, Bowser, Jr, Alyx, Cloud, CJ and Toadette had returned to the shore, all still together.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Oh god" Said Bowser "Yield, we have to hurry up son, we don't want to get Yielded."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, come on come on" Said Alyx "They're probably going to Yield us!"

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Come on honey" Said Leon "If we get in front of the mutes they can't Yield us!"

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Come on CJ!" Yelled Catalina "You're so slow sometimes!"

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Alright babe, let's go" Said Toad "Let's get moving."

Meanwhile, Sophitia and Cassandra were arriving in Darunia.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Okay" Said their driver "This is the elders house"

Sophitia and Cassandra got out of their taxi and walked up to the gate.

"It says here that he's out" Said Cassandra "Apparently he's coming back at 2:30 PM"

While Sophitia and Cassandra were waiting, all the other teams showed up.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Everybody else is here except for the Pacmen" Said Toadette "The sisters told us that they were on their flight so we think they took the Fast Forward. But with this Yield coming up we're thinking we should take the opportunity to get rid of the happy boys. We don't hate them per se, but it makes us a bit uncomfortable being around them."

**2:30 PM**

The gate in front of the elders house opened and the six teams all ran towards the Yield.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

"We choose not to Yield" Said Alyx

*rip*

"Detour: Up or Down?"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Up and Down__. In Up, teams stay in Darunia, where they must find the master knight that can teach them the upward thrust. Once they have mastered the technique and each team member has successfully performed it on a target, they will receive their next clue. Teams will not have to travel far, but mastering the upward thrust is a difficult technique and could take a while. In Down, teams travel to Mido town, where a master knight will teach them the downward thrust, once the teams have performed the technique on a target, they will receive their next clue. Teams have to travel to reach the town, but the technique is relatively simple, and teams should be able to master it quickly._

"Let's do up" Said Alyx "We don't want to have to travel if we don't have to."

**Sophitia and Cassandra-Currently in Third Place**

"We choose not to Yield" They said

*rip*

"Let's just do up" Said Cassandra "We're swordswomen, we could probably perform the move anyway."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fourth Place**

"We choose not to Yield" They said

*rip*

"Let's do up" Said Catalina "It's closer so we have to."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fifth Place**

"We choose not to Yield" They said

*rip*

"Let's do up then" Said Bowser "Hopefully we can pick up the technique quickly."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Sixth Place**

"We choose to YieldLeon and Cloud" Toad said while Toadette put their picture up.

*rip*

"Well I guess we have to do down" Said Toad "I don't think we'll be able to do the other one."

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Seventh Place**

"And surprise, surprise" Said Leon "We've been Yielded."

Cloud turned the hourglass over as al the other teams left.

On the road, Toad and Toadette were pleading with their taxi driver to go faster.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Driver, can you please go any faster at all?" Said Toadette

"Well, no" Said the driver "This is the speed limit, and I can't go any faster than that, so you'll just have to sit there and wait."

Meanwhile, the four teams on the up option had arrived at the church, where the master knight lived.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Alright" Said Cassandra "We'll just watch one demonstration and then we'll do it if it looks like something that we can do."

Sophitia and Cassandra sat back and watched the master demonstrate the skill.

"Oh, that's easy" Said Sophitia "Let's go get the clue."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop: Ganon's Tower."

_Teams must now make their way to the next Pit Stop: Ganon's Tower, the famous location where Link defeated the Thunderbird and then battled his own shadow. The last team to check in here will be eliminated._

"Alright then, let's go" Said Cassandra.

The other three teams were having a bit more trouble picking up the technique.

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

"Gordon, I think I've got the hang of it" Said Alyx "What about you?"

Gordon didn't reply.

"Alright" Said Alyx "Let me know when you're ready to try."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"Come on dad" Said Bowser, Jr "Let's try it now. It doesn't have to be perfect, we just have to hit the target."

"Alright then junior" Said Bowser "You go first then."

Bowser, Jr successfully completed the task, while Bowser took five attempts before he could do it.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Right, Pit Stop, let's go dad!" Yelled Bowser, Jr "I've got your bags ready, let's go."

Meanwhile, Toad and Toadette had just arrived in Mido town and were trying to learn the skill when the Yield expired on Leon and Cloud.

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"We have to go for up" Said Cloud "We have to take a chance here."

Back in Mido, Toad and Toadette had mastered the downward thrust.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Alright, let's get our driver back and head off then."

Back in Darunia, Leon and Cloud had just arrived while CJ and Catalina and Gordon and Alyx were still trying to get the hang of the technique.

"Sophitia and Cassandra" Phil said "You're team number two."

"Cool" Said Sophitia "Best of the rest."

"So do you feel that you're working together well so far?"

"Well we do" Said Cassandra "But, you know, it's easy to be positive when you're up at the top. Ask us again when we're second to last and we'll see what we think then."

**Sophitia and Cassanrda- Second Place3:10 PM**

Back in Darunia, Gordon and Alyx had completed the task.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Alright, let's get out of here Gordon" Said Alyx.

CJ and Catalina were right behind after they completed the task.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Sixth Place**

*rip*

"Alright, go, go, go" Said CJ "The gay guys are right behind us"

Leon and Cloud decided to take a chance and go for the performance, which they passed, receiving their clue.

**Leon and Cloud- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" Yelled Cloud "We're still in this!"

"Toad and Toadette" Phil said "You're team number three."

"Okay, that's good" Said Toad "Third place is a good place to be."

**Toad and Toadette- Third Place3:27 PM**

"Bowser and Bowser, Jr" Phil said "You're team number four."

"Excellent" Said Bowser "Right where we need to be."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Fourth Place3:39 PM**

Meanwhile, the three teams had all hailed taxis at the same time, and were all driving towards Ganon's Tower.

**Leon and Cloud- Boyfriends**

"Oh god" Said Cloud "It's going to be a footrace."

"Well we'll just have to run as fast as we can to stay in it" Said Leon

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

"Get ready for a footrace" Alyx said to Gordon "Just make sure we beat somebody else and we're set."

The three cabs pulled up to the tower, Gordon and Alyx's cab in front, Leon and Cloud's second, and CJ and Catalina's third.

**CJ and Catalina- Formerly Dating**

"Get out! Get out!" Yelled Catalina "Go! Go! Go!"

All three teams got out and ran up the steps into the tower, where they quickly spotted Phil and the mat.

"Come on Gordon!" Yelled Alyx

"Come on honey, come on!" Leon screamed.

Gordon was first onto the mat, followed by CJ. Alyx was third onto the mat, with Leon right behind her. Catalina and Cloud were side by side up the steps and both of them stepped on the mat within seconds of each other.

Phil stood at the mat facing all three teams.

"Welcome to Hyrule" Said Ganon

"Thank you" All three teams replied.

"Well that was quite a finish" Said Phil "But by a few seconds, Gordon and Alyx, you are team number five."

"That'll work for us" Said Alyx

**Gordon and Alyx- Fifth Place4:02 PM**

Phil turned to the next team.

"CJ and Catalina" Phil said "You're team number six."

"Ok, not as high as we hoped, but good enough" Said CJ

**CJ and Catalina- Sixth Place4:02 PM**

"Leon and Cloud" Phil said "You're the last team to arrive"

"Unfortunately, its true" Said Cloud

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"Well that just sucks" Said Leon "We're really competitive and for us losing is the worst possible consequence. It's especially painful to lose by such a small amount too, so we're not happy about going home."

"I guarantee you the mushrooms are off our Christmas card list" Cloud added "Maybe if we hadn't had lost, we could have forgiven them for Yielding us, but now that we've been eliminated, there's no question: We hate them."

**Leon and Cloud- Last Place4:02 PM**

_Next time on The Amazing Race:_

_The six remaining teams travel to Sinnoh._

_CJ and Catalina have an argument about a tricky Roadblock._

_Pacman and Mrs. Pacman struggle with a tough Detour_

_And Sophitia and Cassandra go on a breathtaking ride._


	8. It's Not Over Until The Phil Sings

"It's Not Over Until The Phil Sings."

_Previously on The Amazing Race__:  
** "There's No Question: We Hate Them."_

_Seven teams set out from Dark Aether and raced all the way to Ganon's Tower._

_Sophitia and Cassandra and Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were stuck behind by flights, but got lucky with taxis_

_** "How did they find taxis so fast?" **_

_Pacman and Mrs. Pacman then found the town of New Kasuto and took the Fast Forward._

_** "The town is dead. Look east in woods." **_

_Sophitia and Cassandra surged ahead at the Detour_

_** "Let's go get the clue"**_

_And in the end, Leon and Cloud lost in a three way footrace._

_** "You're the last team to arrive." **_

_And became the sixth team to be sent home_

_** "I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." **_

_Now, only six teams remain._

_Will CJ and Catalina be able to survive despite their constant fighting?_

_Will Pacman and Mrs. Pacman be able to keep pace with their younger opponents?_

_And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Ganon's Tower. Rising over Hyrule, it is the famous site where Link defeated the Thunderbird, before battling his own shadow. This was the sixth Pit Stop in a race around the world. Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues that they'll find in sealed envelopes._

_Pacman and Mrs. Pacman, who were the first to arrive at 1:56 PM_

_** "You're team number one" **_

_Will depart, at 1:56 AM_

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- First to Depart1:56 AM**

*rip*

"Fly to Hearthome City"

_Teams must now fly to Hearthome City, in the Sinnoh region. Once there, they must find the __Pokèmon Fan Club, and speak to the President to receive their next clue._

"Teams have 70 coins for this leg of the race."

"Last leg we used our Fast Forward" Said Pacman "Because we thought that we were way behind all the other teams thanks to the later flight. But when we saw the sisters check in second we realized that we had made a mistake."

Pacman and Pacman got into their pre arranged taxi and arrived at the airport at 2:15 AM, approaching the only open counter.

"Hi there" Said Mrs. Pacman "Can you please search for the earliest flight to Hearthome City?"

"Sure… Ok the earliest flight looks like the one on Pokè Air and that departs at 8 AM, arriving at 11 AM tomorrow and it connects through Johto."

"Ok, can we please get two tickets on that flight?" Pacman asked

"Sure thing, you are booked."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- First on 8 AM flight**

"We've got an 8 AM flight" Said Mrs. Pacman "And there are plenty of seats available so everybody's going to get on the flight. It sucks, but what are you gunna do?"

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Second to Depart3:10 AM**

*rip*

"70 coins… Is it all there?" Cassandra asked.

"68, 69, 70. Yep, it's all here" Said Sophitia

"Okay, let's get going then" Replied Cassandra.

Sophitia and Cassandra arrived at the airport and booked the 8 AM flight without hassle.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Second on 8 AM flight**

**Toad and Toadette- Third to Depart3:27 AM**

*rip*

"Alright babe, let's tear it up" Said Toad.

Toad and Toadette got on the road, and booked the 8 AM flight once they arrived at the airport.

**Toad and Toadette- Third on 8 AM flight**

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Fourth to Depart3:39 AM**

*rip*

"Okay then, let's make like a baby and head out" Said Bowser

"Make like a what?" Said Bowser, Jr

"You know, a baby" Replied Bowser "When they're born they come out head first."

"Oh" Said Bowser, Jr "Right then…"

"We're actually pretty amazed that we're still here" Said Bowser, Jr "If you had have asked us after the first leg whether we thought we'd still be around at this point and we'd tell you that it's unlikely. But here we are and I think we've proved beyond all doubt that we have what it takes to go all the way."

Bowser and Bowser, Jr arrived at the airport and booked the 8 AM flight.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Fourth on 8 AM flight**

**Gordon and Alyx- Fifth to Depart4:02 AM**

**CJ and Catalina- Last to Depart4:02 AM**

*rip*

"Taxi race time" Said CJ "I just hope there's enough seats on the plane for all of us."

"I wasn't blowing smoke when I told Gordon and Alyx that I wanted us all to be on the same flight" Said CJ "You just have to look at the stats to see why, they've beaten us on every leg, even when we took the Fast Forward. Why would this leg be any different? We're much more confident taking on five other teams rather than the best team here."

Gordon and Alyx arrived at the airport first and booked the 8 AM flight, CJ and Catalina right behind also booking the flight.

**Gordon and Alyx- Fifth on 8 AM flight**

**CJ and Catalina- Last on 8 AM flight**

"Once again, we've caught up with everybody else" Said Catalina "It was probably the best case scenario for us when the leg started so we aren't complaining."

**8 AM- Pokè**** Air flight to Sinnoh departs**

_This is the only flight to Hearthome City__, in the Sinnoh region. It carries Pacman and Mrs. Pacman, Sophitia and Cassandra, Toad and Toadette, Bowser and Bowser, Jr, Gordon and Alyx and CJ and Catalina. It is scheduled to arrive in Hearthome City at 11 AM._

**11:03 AM- Pokè Air flight to Sinnoh arrives**

The six teams all pile out of the airport and ran towards the Pokèmon fan club, where the president was waiting with their next clue.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, __teams must take a Pokèmon into Amity Square, where the Fast Forward pass is hidden somewhere in the square. Once the Pokèmon has found the pass, the team must take it to the park ranger, who will hand them their next clue._

"Not yet" Said Alyx "Let's do the Detour: Strength or Style"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour the choice is between Strength and Style. __ In Strength, teams must make their way to the Hearthome City Pokèmon Gym. Once there, teams must battle two on two with the Hearthome Gym leader. Once they have defeated the Gym Leader, they will receive their next clue. The concept of the task isn't hard to understand, but defeating the Gym Leader could prove difficult and teams that fail will receive a ten minute time penalty. In Style, teams must make their way to the Hearthome City Contest Hall. Once there, they must properly dress up a Pokèmon to be entered into a beauty contest. Once the judge decides that the Pokèmon is ready, she will hand the team their next clue. The task is complicated, but teams with an eye for fashion could finish quickly._

"I think we should do strength" Said Alyx "Unless you'd rather do the other one Gordon?"

Gordon looked at Alyx

"Are you sure?" Alyx asked "Alright then. Style it is."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Let's go for the Fast Forward" Said Cassandra "I don't think we could do either quickly."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Style?" Asked CJ

"Of course" Yelled Catalina "I'm really stylish, can't you tell."

"Well, not really" Muttered CJ.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr****- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Strength looks good" Said Bowser "Unless you feel up to Style?"

"Nope" Replied Bowser, Jr "Strength it is."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"I think we should Style it" Said Toadette "We aren't really that strong."

"Okay babe" Said Toad "Whatever you like."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Well we probably should do Style" Said Pacman "Do you feel up a Pokèmon battle?"

"No" Replied Mrs. Pacman "Let's do Style."

While all the teams were heading towards their Detours, Sophitia and Cassandra had made it quickly to Amity Square, where they took a Pikachu into the square.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Okay, let's just start in this corner" Said Cassandra "And work methodically through the Square. Unless somebody else shows up I don't see why that won't work for us."

Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser, Jr had arrived at the gym and started the battle. The two had decided to use two Dragon type Pokèmon for the fight.

"Okay, junior" Said Bowser "Let's finish this quickly."

Back at the square, Sophitia and Cassandra's Pikachu had found something.

"Here's something" Said Cassandra "Let's take it back to the ranger."

"Congratulations" Said the park ranger "Here is the Fast Forward."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward. Take a helicopter directly to the next Pit Stop."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Sophitia and Cassandra may now __take a helicopter directly to the next Pit Stop: Pal Park. The park is a place where trainers from all over the world gather to admire each others Pokèmon. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

While Sophitia and Cassandra were getting into their helicopter, the five other teams were working away at their Detours.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Okay honey" Said Toadette as she put the finishing touches on their Eevee "Let's take it out for judging."

"Well done, here is your clue" Said the judge.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently ****in Second Place**

*rip*

"Take a taxi to the Palkia statue in Eterna City"

_Teams must now take a taxi to Eterna City. Once there, they must find the statue of Palkia to find their next clue._

"Caution: U-Turn ahead."

Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser, Jr had finished their battle.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Okay then" Said Bowser "Let's get a taxi. Hopefully we'll be there first so we can use the U-Turn."

Back at the contest hall, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were having their Pokèmon judged.

"No, this is not good enough" Said the judge "You will have to try again."

Right behind them, Gordon and Alyx were getting judged.

"Very good" Said the judge "Here's your next clue."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"U-Turn, come on Gordon!" Yelled Alyx "They're probably going to target us."

"We think we're targets at the moment" Said Alyx "We've out performed everybody else on a consistent basis, so why wouldn't they try to get rid of us?"

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Sisters**

"Okay, here we are" Said Cassandra "Let's go then."

"Welcome to Sinnoh" Said Professor Rowan

"Thank you" Said Sophitia

"Sophitia and Cassandra" Said Phil "You're team number one"

"Alright" Said Cassandra "Very good place to be."

"Well I've got some good news for you" Said Phil "As the winners of this leg of the race you have won a ten night trip for two to Kanto, staying in the exclusive Hotel Celadon. While there you can enjoy a chauffer driven limousine tour around Kanto and you can enjoy that after the race."

"Awesome" Said Sophitia "The best prize so far."

"So do you feel you can win the race from here?" Phil asked.

"Oh, for sure" Said Cassandra "I mean, look at us, we're here in first place and looking really strong about it. Why wouldn't we be able to win from here?"

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First Place****12:18 PM**

Back at the contest hall, CJ and Catalina were being judged, with Pacman and Mrs. Pacman right behind.

"Good job" Said the judge to both teams "Here is your next clue."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Come on CJ!" Yelled Catalina "We've gotta beat the Pacmen!"

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Alright, let's relax" Said Mrs. Pacman "They can't use the U-Turn, so we don't have to beat them to Eterna City."

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Alright, here's the statue. And there's the U-Turn!" Yelled Toadette

_This is the third and final U-Turn found on the race. __At this point, any team can force another team to complete the other side of the Detour, that they didn't choose originally. Any team that has been U-Turned must go back and complete the second Detour option, after which they can continue the race._

"Well there's no point in dawdling" Said Toad "We've already used ours."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Make your way to the Pick a Peck of colors flower shop"

_Teams must now make their way __to Floroma Town. Once there, they must find the Pick a Peck of Colors flower shop, where the sales assistant will hand them their next clue._

"And the sales assistant will give you your next clue."

Right behind them, Bowser and Bowser, Jr stepped onto the U-Turn.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

"We're going to exercise our U-Turn power" Said Bowser

"Okay, but who?" Said Bowser, Jr "I think we should go with Gordon and Alyx, they're the strongest here."

"But what if they're in front of us?" Said Bowser "Then we'll have wasted it. We should go with the Pacmen, they'll be behind for sure."

"Okay then" Said Bowser, Jr "Let's U-Turn Pacman and Mrs. Pacman."

"We chose not to U-Turn Gordon and Alyx because we figured they would be in front of us" Said Bowser "We thought for sure that they would have blitzed through the Detour, like they usually do, so we went with a safe option in Pacman and Mrs. Pacman."

*rip*

"Okay, flower shop" Read Bowser, Jr "Let's go dad."

Gordon and Alyx were next to the U-Turn.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Fourth Place**

"We can't use the U-Turn"

*rip*

"Okay, let's get out of here Gordon!" Said Alyx.

While the three teams were driving to Floroma Town, CJ and Catalina showed up at the U-Turn, followed by Pacman and Mrs. Pacman.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fifth Place**

"We can't use the U-Turn."

*rip*

"Okay, let's go, let's go" Yelled Catalina.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

"Well. That's it" Said Mrs. Pacman "We're out."

"Come on" Said Pacman "Don't give up! We just have to keep going."

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman turned back to Hearthome City, arriving just as Toad and Toadette arrived at the flower shop, Bowser and Bowser, Jr right behind them.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Roadblock: Who's a good catch?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person__ must undertake an activity that is popular with the locals: They must catch a Pokèmon. To complete the task, the chosen team member must take a Pokèball into the Fuego Ironworks. Once there, they must catch a Magnemite. Once they have caught the Magnemite, they must bring it back to the owner of the flower shop, who will give them their next clue._

"I'll do it" Said Toad "You've already done four."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Well you have to do it dad" Said Bowser, Jr "We need to even the count up."

As Bowser set off after Toad, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman arrived back at the Hearthome Gym.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

"Alright, a Pokèmon battle" Said Pacman "It can't be that hard surely. Here, I'll take this Dustox and you take this Ivysaur."

"I don't think I can do this" Replied Mrs. Pacman "I don't know any attacks that it has, how will I be any help?"

"Well we have to try" Snapped Pacman "If all else fails we'll just throw the match and take the time penalty."

Back in Floroma Town, more teams were showing up.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"I think I should do it" Said Alyx "This is definitely a task for me."

Alyx grabbed a Pokèball and ran into the Ironworks, where Toad had found a Magnemite.

**Toad**

"Oh, there's one!" He yelled "Pokèball, go!"

Toad threw the Pokèball through the air and hit the Magnemite, who was absorbed into the ball in a flash of red light.

"Alright, I caught it!" Toad yelled "Back I go!"

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*  
"Take a taxi to the next Pit Stop"

_Teams must now take a taxi to the next Pit Stop: Pal Park. The Park is a meeting place for locals and tourists alike. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

As Toad and Toadette were leaving, CJ and Catalina pulled up in their taxi.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"You do it" Said Catalina "I don't know how to do it."

"What makes you think I know how?" CJ bit back

"Well, you're the man!" Yelled Catalina "You need to step up when it gets hard!"

"Well why can't you step up?" CJ asked accusingly.

"It doesn't matter!" Yelled Catalina "We've already said you'll do it!"

Meanwhile, Alyx had found a magnemite and captured it. She returned just as Bowser caught his magnemite.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Okay, Pit Stop" Said Alyx "No need to stress, we should be safe."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Okay let's go" Said Bowser, Jr "Try to beat the mutes."

"We know that we're safe" Said Bowser "But why wouldn't we try to finish as highly as possible. Who knows? Maybe there'll be a situation at the start of the next leg where only the first few teams get onto a plane or something. We don't know what's going to happen, so we're just going as fast as possible to make sure we don't have any regrets."

At Pal Park, Toad and Toadette had arrived and were checking in.

"Welcome to Pal Park" Said Professor Rowan

"Thank you" Said Toadette

"Toad and Toadette" Said Phil "You're team number two."

"Alright, great job today babe, you did awesome" Said Toad.

"So Toad, do you feel that your relationship is surviving the tests of the race?" Phil asked.

"It's doing a lot more than surviving" Said Toad "It's going stronger and stronger with each passing day. I'm certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl, and I'm sure that we'll be together forever."

**Toad and Toadette- Second Place2:41 PM**

Back at the Hearthome Gym, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman were struggling with their battle.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle" Said the referee "Pacman and Mrs. Pacman have failed the task."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Penalty Time: 10:00**

Right behind, Gordon and Alyx and Bowser and Bowser, Jr were battling it out in a footrace to the Pit Stop.

**Gordon and Alyx****- Friends**

"Alright, no rush" Said Alyx "Who cares if they get in front of us?"

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"Go, go go!" Yelled Bowser, Jr "We can beat them."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr" Said Phil "You're team number three."

"Alright, good work junior" Said Bowser "Good running."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Third Place2:43 PM**

"Gordon and Alyx" Said Phil "You're team number four"

"Okay, that's good" Said Alyx

**Gordon and Alyx- Fourth Place2:44 PM**

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Penalty Time: 7:14**

Back at the Ironworks, CJ had found a magnemite.

"Go Pokèball!" Yelled CJ.

The ball sailed through the air and hit the magnemite, which disappeared inside. The ball wobbled slightly before stopping, with the magnemite inside.

"Alright!" Yelled CJ "Task completed."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Fifth Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's get to the Pit Stop then" Said CJ.

While they were on the road, the penalty on Pacman and Mrs. Pacman expired.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Okay, back to Eterna City then."

"We're not giving up" Said Pacman "We've been U-Turned, we've taken a penalty, but its not over until the Phil sings, so we're not stopping until we hear Phil tell us we're eliminated."

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman arrived at Eterna City.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman****- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*  
"Make your way to Floroma Town" Read Mrs. Pacman "Okay, let's go honey."

Meanwhile, CJ and Catalina arrived at Pal Park.

"CJ and Catalina" Said Phil "You're team number five."

CJ and Catalina shrugged and walked away.

**CJ and Catalina- Fifth Place****3:15 PM**

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman arrived at the flower shop and opened the cluebox, where only a single sheet of paper remained.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Currently in Last Place**

"Go directly to the Pit Stop at Pal Park" Read Pacman "Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

"Well that's it" Said Mrs. Pacman "We're definitely done now."

Pacman and Mrs. Pacman arrived at Pal Park, where the sun was beginning to set in the sky.

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Married 20 Years**

"We know we're finished" Said Pacman "The only time you ever see a team told to skip a task is if they take a Fast Forward, which we didn't, or if every other team has checked in already. We had fun though."

"Welcome to Pal Park" Said Professor Rowan

"Thank you" Pacman and Mrs. Pacman said together.

"Pacman and Mrs. Pacman" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive"

"We knew that" Said Pacman "We did."

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"That's okay" Said Mrs. Pacman "We gave it all we could and in the end we just weren't good enough."

"So what do you think you learned about each other during the race?" Phil asked

"I learned just how incredible this woman is" Said Pacman "I thought I knew how tough she was, but she has just blown me away on this race. She's done some things that I didn't think anybody could do, but she managed to get through it and impress everybody. I've never been more proud of her."

**Pacman and Mrs. Pacman- Last Place5:27 PM**

_Next Time on The Amazing Race:_

The five remaining teams travel to Albion.

Sophitia and Cassandra dominate thanks to an early flight.

And a tense footrace knocks one more team out of the competition.


	9. What Else Could Follow The Light Mean?

"What Else Could Follow The Light Mean?"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_** "It's not over until the Phil sings." **_

_Six teams set out from Ganon's Tower and raced all the way to Pal Park, in Sinnoh._

_Sophitia and Cassandra took the Fast Forward, and were treated to a breathtaking helicopter ride over Sinnoh._

_** "Take a helicopter directly to the next Pit Stop." **_

_Bowser and Bowser, Jr showed their strength at the Detour_

_** "Hopefully we'll be there first" **_

_And used it to their advantage when hey U-Turned Pacman and Mrs. Pacman_

_** "We are going to exercise our U-Turn power." **_

_And in the end, Pacman and Mrs. Pacman couldn't recover from the U-Turn, and a penalty at the detour, and came in last._

_** "You're the last team to arrive." **_

_And became the seventh team to be eliminated._

_** "I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." **_

_Now, only five teams remain._

_Will CJ and Catalina's bickering finally get the best of them?_

_Will Sophitia and Cassandra be able to keep their lead over the other teams?  
And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Pal Park, a place where Pokemon trainers from all over the world have gathered for years. This was the seventh Pit Stop in a race around the world. __Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues that they'll find in sealed envelopes._

_Sophitia and Cassandra, who were the first to arrive at 12:18 PM._

_** "You're team number one." **_

_Will depart, at 12:18 AM._

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First to depart 12:18 AM**

"Away we go" Said Cassandra

*rip*

"Fly to Bowerstone South."

_Teams must now fly to Bowerstone South, in Albion. Once there, they must make their way to the Grey Manor, where Lady Grey will hand them their next clue._

"Teams have 163 coins for this leg of the race."

"Airport time" Said Sophitia as the two climbed into the airport.

"We're in first again" Said Sophitia "And it feels really great. We're one of only two teams that have come first twice, and we know that we're better than the turtles anyway."

"Hopefully we can get a flight that leaves before anybody else can get on it" Cassandra added "Then we can get a lead on the others."

Sophitia and Cassandra arrived at the airport at 1:30 AM and walked up to the only available ticket counter, where the attendant was reading a book.

"Excuse me" Said Cassandra.

"Oh!" The attendant exclaimed "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"We need to get tickets on the first available flight to Bowerstone in Albion" Sophitia said.

"Well, we have no passenger flights leaving until 11 AM, but there is a freight plane headed there which leaves at 3 AM, which you could try to get on, but you'll have to go see the people at the freight desk and talk to them about it."

Sophitia and Cassandra approached the freight desk, where a clerk was playing solitaire.

"Hi, could we please have passage on the 3 AM freight to Bowerstone?"

"Okay, but are you aware that there will be a small extra surcharge involved?"

"No, sorry. How much extra will it be?"

"Well, economy class tickets on a passenger jet is 690 coins, but since you'll be on a freight plane, it'll cost 750 coins."

"Oh, okay. That's fine, we'll take it."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First on 3 AM flight**

"On The Amazing Race, there's a rule that says you may only pay for economy class tickets using the credit cards they provide" Said Cassandra "But we decided since we have so many coins saved up from previous legs we would cover the difference ourselves, so we're allowed to do it."

**Toad and Toadette- Second to depart ****2:41 AM**

*rip*

"Okay, let's get to the airport then" Said Toadette.

"Last leg we finished a narrow second, in front of the turtles and the mutes" Said Toad "We're feeling pretty good about our position and hopefully we can stay in the top three for the next two legs. Of course we're gunning for first when it really counts."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Third to depart 2:43 AM**

*rip*

"Alright then, airport it is" Said Bowser, Jr

"Last leg Gordon and Alyx were in front of us, but we ran past them at the line" Said Bowser "They were walking towards the Pit Stop, which I think is a bit stupid. If there's a situation where there are limited seats, which could easily happen, who's the one who gets on the flight or whatever? It just seems that their getting complacent, so I hope they get eliminated because of it."

**Gordon and Alyx- Fourth to depart**** 2:44 AM**

*rip*

"Okay, let's go" Said Alyx.

"Were just a few seconds behind the turtles at the moment" Said Alyx "So we're not feeling too bad about our position. Based on what's happened in the last legs, we should all be on the one flight, so it shouldn't be too bad."

**3 AM- First flight to Albion departs**

_This is the first flight to Albion. It carries Sophitia and Cassandra and is scheduled to arrive in Albion at 11 AM._

"We're on the first flight to Albion, and it gets in one hour after the second departs, so hopefully we can stay in first and beat the Fast Forward team" Said Cassandra "But we know that we're safe unless we hit a Lena and Kristy type situation."

**CJ and Catalina- Last to depart 3:15 AM**

*rip*  
"Alright then, let's get to the airport" Said Catalina

"Our relationship is on the edge at the moment" Said CJ "At this point I just can't see us working once this race is over. It's really unfortunate, but it's true and I don't think I can carry on with Catalina."

Toad and Toadette were the first of the four to the airport, where they approached the counter.

"Hi, can we book the first available flight to Bowerstone?"

"Ok, the first flight is at 10 AM direct, or you can take a flight at 6 AM, but it connects through Oakvale." Said the clerk.

"Which one gets us in first?" Asked Toad

"They both get in at the same time"

"Okay, can we get two tickets on the direct flight then?"

"Sure thing, you guys are booked."

**Toad and Toadette- First on 10 AM flight**

Bowser and Bowser, Jr were next to the airport and they approached the counter, Gordon and Alyx next in line.

"Hi" Said Bowser "Have two mushrooms been in here to book a flight to Bowerstone?"

"Yep, they were in here a few minutes ago" Said the attendant

"Can we please book the same flight that they got?" Said Bowser, Jr

"Well, I don't know, it's pretty full" Said the clerk "Does it matter if you sit together or not?"

"No, that's not a problem" Said Bowser "Just as long as we get on it."

"Okay then, you guys are lucky though, those are the last two seats."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Last on 10 AM flight**

Bowser turned and smirked at Gordon and Alyx as they left with their tickets.

"Can we please book the same flight that they got?" Said Alyx

"Unfortunately, you can't because that flight is full" Said the clerk.

"Ok" Said Alyx, her face showing her disappointment "What are our other options then?"

"There is a flight that leaves at 6 AM that gets in at the same time, do you want that?"

"Definitely" Said Alyx "We'll take it."

**Gordon and Alyx- First on 6 AM flight**

CJ and Catalina arrived at the airport half an hour later and booked the 6 AM flight.

**CJ and Catalina- Last on 6 AM flight**

**6 AM- Second flight to Albion departs**

_This is the second flight to Albion. It carries Gordon and Alyx and CJ and Catalina and is scheduled to arrive in Bowerstone at 2 PM._

**10 AM- Third flight to Albion departs**

_This is the last flight to Albion. It carries Toad and Toadette and Bowser and Bowser, Jr and is also scheduled to arrive in Bowerstone at 2 PM._

**11 AM- First flight to Albion arrives**

Sophitia and Cassandra walked off the plane and into the Grey Manor.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, that team must use a series of clues to find the legendary weapon known as 'the frying pan.' When the team finds the frying pan, they will find the Fast Forward attached._

"Well, we've already used ours" Said Cassandra "What else have we got."

"It's a route info" Said Sophitia "Make your way to Oakvale"

_Teams must now make their way Oakvale. Once there, they must find the memorial to the people who lost their lives on the night of the infamous Oakvale Raids. It is here that teams will be able to pay their respects, and find their next clue._

"Caution: Yield Ahead"

_This is the fifth and final Yield point available on the race. At this point, any team can force another team to Yield, that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. Any team that's been forced to Yield must turn over this hourglass and wait for the sand to run out before continuing._

"Alright then, let's get a taxi."

Sophitia and Cassandra jumped into a taxi and rode to Oakvale memorial, where they quickly found the Yield.

"We choose not to Yield"

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Detour: Avo or Skorm?"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between the two main religious factions of Albion: Avo and Skorm. In Avo, teams must collect by any means necessary 500 coins to donate to the Temple of Avo. Once teams have donated the coins, they will receive a Sentinus Mace, along with their next clue. Teams should have no problem getting help from locals in this task, but collecting all those coins, could take a while. In Skorm, teams must find one human to sacrifice to the Temple of Skorm. Once the team has sacrificed the human, they will receive their next clue. Nobody will be willing to assist them in this task, but teams that have a gift for persuasion__ could finish quickly._

"We've gotta go for the coins" Said Sophitia "We don't have it in us to sacrifice somebody."

"Well how many coins have we saved up from the start of leg cash?" Said Cassandra

"We've got 583 coins at the moment, but how much more are we gunna need for taxi's and such?"

"We'll worry about that when we get to that" Replied Cassandra "Let's just do the task at hand."

Sophitia and Cassandra, after a minute of silence, made their way to the temple, where they dropped off the coins.

"We chose to wait at the memorial for an extra minute because that's just the kind of thing that you should do in that situation" Said Sophitia "It was one of those places that really takes you out of the race for a moment and thrusts you back into the real world and we felt that we needed to take a moment to remember the people that lost their lives trying to protect their homes."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Drive yourselves to the Heroes Guild"

_Teams must now take a marked car and drive themselves to the Heroes Guild. Once there, they must search the grounds to find their next clue._

"And search the grounds to find your next clue."

Sophitia and Cassandra got into the car, Sophitia in the drivers seat.

"Uh oh" She said "Cass, you know how to drive stick don't you?"

"Yep" Cassandra replied "You navigate, I'll drive."

"Cassie made a really good call on the coins" Said Sophitia "We got provided with cars, so theoretically we don't need to spend any more coins on this leg, and we'll start the next leg with a fresh stock."

Sophitia and Cassandra arrived at the Heroes Guild and found the clue.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Roadblock" Said Cassandra "Who feels like a demon?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must take part in something that locals have been attempting to do for centuries: They must open a Demon Door. What the chosen team member must do is solve the riddle of the Demon Door in the Heroes Guild. Once they have solved the riddle and satisfied the door's conditions, it will open, revealing their next clue._

"Well, none of us" Sophitia pointed out "that's why we did the money Detour"

"I guess I will" Said Cassandra "Wish me luck."

Cassandra set off around the grounds, asking guild members where the demon door was.

"Oh yeah, it's over by the archery range, it's not that hard to find."

Cassandra walked up to the door and was about to knock, when a face appeared in the stone.

"Hi" Said Cassandra "Could you open for me please?"

"Your path is dark" Said the door "I only open for those who follow the light"

"Follow the light" Said Cassandra quizzically "I'm going to need a torch"

Cassandra went to the guild shop and bought a lamp for 47 coins, walked back to the door and lit the lamp.

"Can you open for me now? She asked.

"Okay, your path is enlightened; I will now open for you."

Cassandra went inside and grabbed her clue, running back to Sophitia.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop"

_Teams must now make their way on foot a short distance to __The Map Room. The Map Room is the place that heroes receive quests. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"Okay, let's get to the Map Room then."

Sophitia and Cassandra walked into the Map Room and jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Albion" Said Thunder

"Thank you" The sisters said together.

"Sophitia and Cassandra" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"Just as I suspected" Said Sophitia "First Place"

"Well I've got some good news for you" Said Phil "As the winners of this leg of the race you have won 20,000 coins to spend at to plan your dream vacation and during the Pit Stop you will have an opportunity to browse the website and decide how you will spend the coins."

"Wow" Said Cassandra "You guys are really setting the bar high with these prizes."

"Well, you guys deserve it after you did so well this leg"

"We got lucky" Said Sophitia "We managed to catch a really good flight that nobody else managed to get on so we really didn't need to do anything once we got here."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First Place 1:21 PM**

**2:11**** PM- Second flight to Albion arrives (11 minutes late)**

CJ and Catalina and Gordon and Alyx all ran frantically out of the airport and into the Grey Manor.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Oh no!" Said Alyx "Yield Ahead, come on Gordon we have to hurry or their going to Yield us!"

"We were in a panic because our flight came in really late" Said Alyx "There was potentially four other teams that were in front of us and that was a really bad feeling. We've never been in that situation before and it really scared us."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Hurry up CJ!" Catalina yelled "We're losing because of you!"

"Our flight was late" Said CJ "So were assuming that Gordon and Alyx are in front of us and that would put us in last place, so we really need to find a way back up."

**2:18 PM- Third flight to Albion arrives (18 minutes late)**

Bowser and Bowser, Jr and Toad and Toadette ran off the plane and made a beeline for the Grey Manor.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Come on, come on!" Yelled Bowser "Let's go!"

"We didn't even consider the Fast Forward" Said Bowser, Jr "The way we saw it, somebody else had surely taken it already so we had to concentrate on beating the mushrooms."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"We gotta go for the Fast Forward" Said Toad "We're probably last right now."

"Hold on" Said Toadette "What if somebody else has taken it?"

"Well, I don't think they would have" Said Toad "The girls have already used it, so have Team Black. Gordon and Alyx can probably beat everybody else without one and we saw the turtles, they chose not to take it."

While Toad and Toadette were off following clues leading to the frying pan, the three other teams were all taking taxis to Oakvale, some drivers going very quickly, while others were going a lot slower than the teams could handle.

**CJ and Catalina- Formerly Dating**

"Hurry up!" Yelled Catalina "We're in a competition. You need to go quickly!"

"I'm going as fast as the law allows" Said the driver "And if you don't stop yelling I'll stop this cab and leave you on the side of the road."

"Catalina, chill out" Said CJ "We can't afford to stop and lose our cab."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"Wow, our driver is really good" Said Bowser "We're flying past everybody else on the roads."

Meanwhile, Toad and Toadette thought they had found the frying pan.

"Okay, I think it's here" Said Toad "Let's dig."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward!" Read Toadette "Proceed directly to the next Pit Stop: The Map Room at The Heroes Guild."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Toad and Toadette may now proceed directly to the next Pit Stop: The Map Room in The Heroes Guild, the most used area in the Heroes Guild. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

"Alright, let's get out of here" Said Toad "Off to the Heroes Guild."

Meanwhile, the first of the back teams were arriving at the Yield.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

"We choose to use our Yield power" Said Alyx "Gordon, who do you think we should Yield?"

Gordon didn't reply.

"Okay" Said Alyx "We choose to Yield CJ and Catalina."

*rip*

"Gordon, how many coins do we have?" Said Alyx

Gordon was silent.

"429? Okay, let's do the coins task then, it shouldn't be too hard to get 71 more."

Just as Gordon and Alyx left, the next team arrived.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fourth Place**

"We can't use the Yield."

*rip*

"Well" Said Bowser, Jr "Finally a choice between good and bad. Skorm it is!"

"We saw Gordon and Alyx leaving the Yield just as we arrived" Said Bowser "We were over the moon that we caught up with them and we figured we had a real shot at staying in the race."

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Last Place**

CJ walked up to the Yield silently and turned the hourglass over.

Meanwhile, Toad and Toadette arrived at the Heroes Guild, which was only a few miles from Bowerstone.

"Welcome to Albion" Said Thunder

"Thank you"

"Toad and Toadette" Said Phil "You're team number two."

"Alright, that's good, that's good" Said Toad "How long ago did the girls check in?"

"At 1:21 PM, meaning you are just over an hour behind them."

**Toad and Toadette- Second Place 2:38 PM**

At the Detour, Bowser and Bowser, Jr had kidnapped a person and were taking them to the Temple of Skorm, while Gordon and Alyx were begging on the steets of Oakvale.

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

"Okay Gordon" Said Alyx "We've got five hundred, let's go get our clue."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's get to the guild" Said Alyx "We passed that on the way here."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Okay let's go then" Said Bowser "Try to get third place."

Bowser and Bowser, Jr and Gordon and Alyx were both quickly on the road to the guild, the father and son team afforded a slight advantage thanks to the location of the respective temples.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"You should do it dad" Said Bowser, Jr "I think we're pretty safe so you don't need to stress about it too much."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"You do it Gordon" Said Alyx "It shouldn't be that hard to find the door."

Gordon and Bowser both found the door at the same time. After hearing the riddle, Gordon rushed off to buy a lamp, while Bowser had other ideas.

**Bowser**

"Follow the light" He mused "Well obviously that means I have to do a good deed, then the door will let me through."

Bowser ran towards the guild kitchen, thinking that if he did a few errands there, the door would open for him.

Meanwhile, Gordon had bought a lamp and was approaching the door.

"Okay, your path is enlightened; I will now open for you" The door said.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Alright, Pit Stop" Said Alyx "Time to really push."

"Gordon and Alyx" Said Phil "You're team number three."

"Alright!" Yelled Alyx "Number three!"

**Gordon and Alyx- Third Place 3:08 PM**

Back in Oakvale, the Yield on CJ and Catalina had finally expired.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Let's find somebody to sacrifice then" Said Catalina "We don't have time to beg for coins."

CJ and Catalina quickly found a suitable person to sacrifice, and after knocking them out they quickly sacrificed them in the temple.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's get to the guild then" Said CJ as they got into their car.

"We've given up basically" Said CJ "We know it's all over for us and all we're doing right now is playing it out."

Meanwhile, Bowser had run some errands in the kitchen and was back at the demon door.

"Can you open for me now please?" Said Bowser

The door remained motionless.

"Dammit!" Said Bowser "What else could follow the light mean?"

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Last Place**

"Oh my god!" Catalina yelled "There's still another team here, let's go! We're still in it!"

*rip*

"You have to baby" Said CJ "I've used up four of mine."

Meanwhile, Bowser had finally cracked the riddle, and bought a lamp.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Fourth Place**

*rip*

"Come on dad!" Said Bowser, Jr "Leave your bags, let's just go!"

"We can't leave them here!" Bowser yelled "Somebody'll take them!"

"No they won't!" Bowser, Jr yelled back "Why would they take our bags?"

"Because they can!" Yelled Bowser "We can't leave them here! They'll take them!"

Right behind them, Catalina had opened the door as well.

**CJ and Catalina- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Let's go! Let's go!" Yelled CJ "We're still in it! Leave your bags there, we'll get them later!"

Bowser and Bowser, Jr were running inside the guild, with CJ and Catalina fast catching up.

"Come on, come on" Said CJ "Let's go! We can beat the old guy!"

"Come on dad" Said Bowser, Jr "If you don't want to leave your bag let me carry it."

"Welcome to Albion" Said Thunder

"Thank you" The team said, completely out of breath.

Phil paused as the team looked at him, on the verge of breaking down.

"Bowser and Bowser, Jr" Said Phil, pausing slightly afterwards.

"You're team number four."

"Oh thank you" Said Bowser as his knees gave way and he collapsed on the ground "We're still in it!"

"Do you think you performed up to your best as a team today?" Phil asked

"Well, no" Said Bowser "We didn't. I completely over thought the Roadblock and I don't think I would've forgiven myself if we had been eliminated because of it."

"I was a bit disappointed today as well" Said Bowser, Jr "I wanted to leave my bag so I could go faster and if I wanted to do that I should have been able to. But instead dad decided to go and pick up my bag. I should have to deal with it if somebody takes it."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Fourth Place 4:25 PM**

CJ and Catalina ran into the Pit Stop and jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Albion" Said Thunder

"CJ and Catalina" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive"

"How about that" Said CJ

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race"

"That's the way it goes" Said CJ "And the worst part of that is I don't think we really got anything out of this experience. I don't feel any closer to Catalina and unfortunately I think that our relationship is at its end and we need to go our separate ways."

**CJ and Catalina- Last Place 4:31 PM**

_**Next time on The Amazing Race:**_

_Four teams travel to Nova Prospekt._

_One team gets stuck when trying t__o locate a clue._

_One team makes a costly error at a train station._

_And one team has serious car trouble that puts their survival in jeopardy._


	10. Leaving Them Behind

"We Felt Alright About Leaving Them Behind!"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_** "What else could follow the light mean?" **_

_Five teams started out from Pal Park, and raced all the way to the Heroes Guild in Albion._

_** "We know that we're safe" **_

_After their flight came in late, Gordon and Alyx thought they were doomed and Yielded CJ and Catalina._

_** "We choose to Yield CJ and Catalina" **_

_Toad and Toadette used logic in their advantage to ensure they got the Fast Forward_

_** "Congratulations: You have won the Fast Forward!"_

_At a confusing Roadblock, Bowser struggled to solve a riddle._

_** "I have to do a good deed." **_

_And in a tense footrace to the finish, the father and son team managed to edge out CJ and Catalina, who finished last._

_** "You're the last team to arrive" **_

_And became the eighth team to be eliminated_

_** "I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."_

_Now, only four teams remain._

_Will Sophitia and Cassandra be able to hold on to their solid lead?_

_Will Bowser and Bowser, Jr be able to recover after the error on the Roadblock?  
And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is the Heroes Guild, the famous home of all the Heroes in Albion. This, was the eighth Pit Stop in a race around the world. __Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues that they'll find in sealed envelopes._

_Sophitia and Cassandra, who were the first to arrive at 1:21 PM_

_** "You're team number one" **_

_Will depart, at 1:21 AM_

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First to depart 1:21 AM**

"Ready. Set." Said Cassandra

*rip*

"GO! Fly to City Seventeen" She read

_Teams must now fly to City Seventeen. Once there, they must take a train to Nova Prospekt, where they will find their next clue._

"Teams have 65 coins for this leg of the race."

"Alrighty then" Said Sophitia "Let's get to the airport."

"Last leg we got a flight that nobody else managed to get on" Said Cassandra "But we don't think we'll be that lucky today. But we're still confident that we can finish in the top three, because that's what it's all about on this leg. Being in the final three."

Sophitia and Cassandra arrived at the airport just before 2 AM, but found that everything was closed except for the internet café.

"We found out that the first flight is on Aperture Airways, which departs at 9:30 AM." Said Sophitia "The plane they're using on that flight is really small though so we don't think that everyone will fit on it."

**Toad and Toadette- Second to Depart**** 2:38 AM**

*rip*

"Fly to City Seventeen" Said Toad "Once there, take a train to Nova Prospekt."

"We took the final Fast Forward available on the entire race" Said Toadette "We deliberately waited until the final chance so that we could be in a really good position to make it into the final three. Hopefully we can get on a flight with the girls and nobody else to make it certain that we are in that final leg."

Toad and Toadette arrived at the airport at 3 AM and approached Sophitia and Cassandra.

"Hey girls" Said Toad "What have you found?"

"We've got a flight with Aperture Airways that arrives fifteen minutes before the next one" Cassandra replied "But it's a really small plane so there won't be many seats on it."

"Okay, well you guys can go first and we'll get in line second when they open."

**Gordon and Alyx- Third to depart 3:08 AM**

*rip*

"Yes!" Said Alyx "Nova Prospekt! We know that place, don't we Gordon?"

Gordon and Alyx got in their car and drove to the airport, arriving at 3:30 AM, just as the ticket counters were opening.

"Hey there" Said Cassandra "We'd like to book the flight on Aperture to City 17 that leaves this morning."

"Okay, you guys are on the flight. It departs from gate five in six and a half hours."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- First on Aperture flight**

"Hi" Said Toadette "Can we please book the Aperture Airways flight to City 17 that departs at 9:30 AM?"

"Sure thing, you guys are booked" Said the clerk "You're lucky though, these are the last two seats."

**Toad and Toadette- Second on Aperture flight**

Gordon and Alyx were next to the counter.

"Hi, can we get the same flight as the other two just got?" Said Alyx

"I'm sorry, I have no seats left, I can't put you on the flight."

"You're absolutely sure that there's no way we can get on?"

"Certain. The only other flight to City 17 this morning departs at 10:00 on Black Mesa Air, I can put you on that."

"Okay, I guess we have to take that then."

**Gordon and Alyx- First on Black Mesa flight**

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Last to depart 4:25 AM**

*rip*

"Okay, let's get out of here."

Bowser and Bowser, Jr drove themselves to the airport and booked the Black Mesa flight.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Last on Black Mesa flight**

"We're on the last flight, which gets in fifteen minutes after the first one" Said Bowser, Jr "Hopefully we can find some way to catch up to the first two because I don't think we can beat Gordon and Alyx without help."

**9:30 AM- Aperture flight departs**

_This is the first flight to City Seventeen. It carries Sophitia and Cassandra __and Toad and Toadette and is scheduled to arrive in City Seventeen at 1 PM._

**10 AM- Black Mesa flight departs**

_This is the second flight to City Seventeen. It carries Gordon and Alyx and Bowser and Bowser, Jr and is scheduled to arrive in City Seventeen at 1:15 PM._

"We're stuck in the back of the pack, which is a bummer" Said Alyx "But we know that we can beat the turtles though, so we aren't worried."

**1:15 PM- Aperture flight arrives**

Sophitia and Cassandra and Toad and Toadette ran out of the airport and into the train station, where Sophitia and Cassandra jumped straight onto a train, while Toad and Toadette waited and paid for a ticket first.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Come on, come on" Said Toad "We've gotta catch the train now!"

The two got their tickets and ran onto the platform, just as the plane was leaving.

**1:20 PM- First train to Nova Prospekt.  
**

"We've got the first train" Said Sophitia "And we saw Toad and Toadette running onto the platform just as we left so we know that we're in front of them by at least a few minutes."

**1:30 PM- Black Mesa flight arrives**

Gordon and Alyx made a beeline for the train station, with Bowser and Bowser, Jr following them.

"Let's go, let's follow them" Said Bowser, Jr "They should know where they're going."

Meanwhile, Toad and Toadette had boarded the train.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Come on" Said Toadette "No Gordon and Alyx. No Gordon and Alyx."

**1:40 PM- Second train to Nova Prospekt**

"We're the only people on the train" Said Toad "Since we haven't seen the girls we're pretty sure that they're on the first train, which would make us second place right now."

**1:50 PM- Third train to Nova Prospekt**

"At this point it's us and the turtles" Said Alyx "We don't know where the first two are, but hopefully we reach a point where we can catch up."

**2 PM- First train to Nova Prospekt arrives**

Sophitia and Cassandra got off the train and ran to the cluebox, which was just outside the platform.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Roadblock" Read Cassandra "Who is good a bugging people?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person can perform. In this Roadblock, the chosen team member must take some bugbait, and use a team of antlions__ to locate their next clue, hidden somewhere in the prison. Once teams have returned to their partner. They may leave their antlions, and open their next clue._

"I'll do it" Said Sophitia "So we can have the option in the final"

Sophitia quickly set off into the complex, Cassandra settling down to wait for her return.

**2:10 PM- Second train to Nova Prospekt arrives**

Toad and Toadette ran off the train and grabbed their next clue.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"I'll do it then" Said Toad "I'm probably better with animals"

Toad ran into the complex with the antlions, while Toadette sat down next to Cassandra.

**2:20 PM- Third train to Nova Prospekt arrives**

The two teams sprinted off the train and towards the cluebox.

"Come on dad" Said Bowser, Jr "I've got the clue."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"You'll probably be better at the final one" Said Bowser "I'll do this one."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"You do it Gordon" Said Alyx "You've done the antlions before"

Bowser and Gordon ran into the prison with their respective antlions and quickly got to searching for their clues.

**Toad**

"Okay, here it is" Said Toad "Babe! Get my bags ready."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Drive yourself way to the White Forest Inn."

_Teams must now drive themselves to the White Forest Inn. When they get there, the innkeeper will hand them their next clue._

"Note: Teams may not ask for directions until further notice."

_Until they reach White Forest, teams may not ask for directions. This means they must navigate for themselves using a provided, but very basic, map._

"Okay babe, you use the map" Said Toad "I'll drive"

"Okay, but hold on for a minute" Said Toadette "Let's figure out which way to go first."

Back in Nova Prospekt, Gordon had found the clue.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Alright Gordon" Said Alyx "You know where the inn is, you drive."

Gordon and Alyx jumped into their car and passed Toad and Toadette, who were still in the parking lot.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Second Place**

"Go, go, go!" Said Toadette "Those two have to know where they're going! Follow them!"

Back in the complex, Bowser was next to find the clue.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"White Forest Inn" Said Bowser, Jr "We're going to need to check the map."

**Cassandra**

"Well now we're last" She said "We got here first, but Sophie's been in there for ages and now we've fallen right back. She really needs to finish soon or we'll probably be out."

Meanwhile, Gordon and Alyx had arrived at White Forest Inn.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Detour: Man or Machine?"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Man and Machine. In Man, teams must make their way on foot to the White Forest base. There's very little that can go wrong with the task, but walking to the base could take a while.__ In Machine, teams must take their car and race Dog to the White Forest base. The car will definitely be faster, but if the teams fail to beat Dog, they will have to wait one hour in penalty time before moving on._

"Machine" Said Alyx "You drive Gordon, you've beaten Dog before."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Let's take the car" Said Toadette "It has to be faster."

Back in Nova Prospekt, Sophitia had finally found the clue.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Last Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's go" Said Cassandra "Maybe we can still catch up."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Let's walk it" Said Bowser, Jr "We can't risk taking the penalty"

Bowser and Bowser, Jr started walking just as Gordon and Alyx and Toad and Toadette finished their safety check and got into their cars, ready to race.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"There they go" Said Bowser "Its okay though. The girls are still behind us."

Gordon and Alyx were quick off the mark, not needing to worry about where they needed to go. They surged ahead of Dog, while Toad and Toadette were locked in a much tighter race with Dog.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Go honey, go" Said Toadette "Take a left, that's where Gordon and Alyx went. Look out. Turn. Turn! TOAD!"

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"Oh my god!" Said Bowser, Jr "Somebody wrecked! Oh my god!"

Bowser and Bowser, Jr walked over to the car and looked inside.

"You guys okay in there?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, we're okay" Came Toad's voice "We're stuck though, we can't get out."

"Alright, hold on a sec" Said Bowser "We'll see what we can do. Wind down the window."

Bowser, Jr came down through the window and pushed out the cars windshield, where Toad and Toadette climbed out.

"Okay, can you guys go alone from here?" Said Bowser, Jr

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Said Toadette "We don't want you to lose the race because of us."

"We stopped to help Toad and Toadette because they could have been seriously hurt" Said Bowser "It was one of those moments that really takes you out of the race, but once they were okay we felt alright about leaving them behind, after all, it was still a race and we had to try to win."

Meanwhile, Gordon and Alyx arrived at the base, well ahead of Dog.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop: Missile Silo #1"

_Teams must now make their way to the next Pit Stop: Missile Silo #1. The place where Dr. Magnison built the rocket to launch against the Combine Portal, the last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"Okay, let's go, we know where that is."

Gordon and Alyx ran to the Missile Silo and jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to White Forest" Said Dr. Magnison

"Thank you"

"Gordon and Alyx" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"Yes!" Said Alyx "First time for everything."

"Well I've got some good news for you" Said Phil

"We know" Said Alyx "We've been waiting a long time for it too."

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you have each won a ten night stay in the exclusive White Forest Inn, compliments of Travelocity, and during your stay you can enjoy tours of the White Forest area, sampling the local food and wine and you can enjoy that after the race."

"Sweet" Said Alyx "We've never really had the time to look around this place, even though we've been here heaps of times, we've never actually looked around or really gotten to know the White Forest area."

**Gordon and Alyx- First Place**** 3:03 PM**

Bowser and Bowser, Jr and Toad and Toadette arrived at the base.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

*rip***  
**

"Okay, the silo has to be that big thing over there" Said Bowser "Let's get to it."

**Toad and Toadette- Penalty Time: 1:00:00**

"We've got a one hour penalty because we didn't beat the robot" Said Toad "And on top of that we were slowed down a lot because we crashed. Hopefully something happens to Sophitia and Cassandra that allows us to stay in the race, but at this point we aren't too confident.

"Bowser and Bowser, Jr" Said Phil "You are team number two."

"Excellent" Said Bowser "Right behind Gordon and Alyx"

"You are one of the three teams that will be competing for the million coins."

"We love being here" Said Bowser, Jr "We honestly didn't think we would make it beyond the first few legs, but here we are, racing for a million coins."

**Bowser ****and Bowser, Jr- Second Place 4:12 PM**

**Toad and Toadette- Penalty Time: 0:55:00**

Back at White Forest Inn, Sophitia and Cassandra had finally arrived.

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Last Pace**

*rip*

"We have to drive" Said Sophitia "No way can we catch up by walking."

**Toad and Toadette- Penalty Time: 0:21:00**

Sophitia and Cassandra did their safety check and started their race to the base. The girls remained neck and neck with Dog all the way there, just jumping ahead at the final bend.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Oh god" Said Toadette "Here comes a car."

**Toad and Toadette- Penalty Time: 0:00:00**

"Okay, I can give you your next clue now."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Alright honey" Said Toad "We're still in it. Let's go beat the girls."

**Sophitia and Cassandra- Currently in Last Place**

"Well done, you beat Dog, here is your clue."

*rip*

"Look!" Yelled Sophitia "There's the mushrooms! We can still beat them."

"Come on babe!" Yelled Toad "Give me your bag so you can run faster!"

"Hurry up Sophie!" Cassandra yelled "The finish is in sight, there's no time to waste now!"

"Welcome to White Forest" Said Dr. Magnisun.

"Thank you so much" The third place team said.

"Toad and Toadette" Said Phil.

"No need to pause Phil" Said Toadette "We know already."

"You are team number three."

"Alright" Said Toad "We accomplished our goal for today and after I crashed the car I don't think we could really ask for more."

**Toa****d and Toadette- Third Place 5:18 PM**

"Well why don't you do the right thing here and call the girls in" Said Phil

"Sophitia! Cassandra!" Toad Said "Come on in here!"

"Sophitia and Cassandra" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive."

"And doesn't it suck" Said Cassandra.

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"We're sorry too" Said Sophitia "These are the losses that hurt the most. Those ones where your miles behind, but then you come back and you think you have a real chance of staying in it, only to have it taken away at the last second again."

"Well we are sorry to see you go" Said Phil "You two have probably been one of the strongest overall teams we've ever had on the race and honestly, seeing you come in first on that first leg I thought you would have been final three material."

**Sophit****ia and Cassandra- Last Place 5:19 PM**

_Next Time on The Amazing Race:_

_The final three teams travel to __The Eastern Kingdoms._

_Toad and Toadette enlist local help to complete a tough task._

_A challenging Roadblock stum__ps all of the teams._

_And one of the final three teams will win the one million coin prize._


	11. Zombies Burn Pretty Well Actually!

"Zombies Burn Pretty Well, Actually!"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_** "GO!" **_

_Twelve teams set off from The Undercity and raced thousands of miles, through several different locations, to White Forest Missile Silo Number One._

_Some teams argued with each other._

_** "We wouldn't need a manual if you weren't so stupid!" **_

_Some teams came closer together_

_** "I'm certain that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this girl." **_

_And some teams found a new respect for __each other_

_** "We've proven we can work towards a common goal." **_

_But ultimately, nine teams couldn't keep up._

_** "Amy and Cream" **_

_** "Celeste and Blathers" **_

_** "Kotake and Koume" **_

_** "Master Chief and Arbiter" **_

_** "Ratchet and Clank" **_

_** "Leon and Cloud" **_

_** "Pacman and Mrs. Pacman" **_

_** "CJ and Catalina" **_

_** "Sophitia and Cassandra. You're the last team to arrive." **_

_And were eliminated_

_** "I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." **_

_Now, only the final three remain._

_What new challenges will the final three face?_

_Will all the teams be able to rise above these challenges?_

_And who will win the one million coin prize?_

_This is the White Forest Missile Silo, the place where Dr. Magnisun launched his rocket that destroyed the Combine portal. This was the ninth Pit Stop in a race around the world. __Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues that they'll find in sealed envelopes._

_Gordon and Alyx, who were the first to arrive at 3:03 PM_

_** "You're team number one" **_

_Will depart, at 3:03 AM._

**Gordon and Alyx- First to depart3:03 AM**

"Here we go Gordon" Said Alyx "Off to win a million coins."

*rip*

"Fly to Silvermoon City"

_Teams must now fly to Silvermoon City, in the Eastern Kingdoms__. Once there, they must find there next clue somewhere along The Dead Scar._

"Teams have 40 coins for this leg of the race."

"Okay then, we've gotta get to the airport."

"Last leg we finished first by a couple of hours" Said Alyx "I think we really used our prior knowledge of Nova Prospekt and White Forest to our advantage, but now we're headed into a place that nobodies ever been before, so hopefully we can stay ahead for this crucial leg."

Gordon and Alyx arrived at the airport at 3:30 AM, where everything was closed.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Second to depart****4:12 AM**

*rip*

"Fly to Silvermoon City. Search The Dead Scar for your next clue."

"We're psyched to be in the final three" Said Bowser, Jr "We think we're a real chance to win from here, but having said that, we think that everybody else can win this thing as well."

Bowser and Bowser, Jr arrived at the airport at 4:40 AM and waited with Gordon and Alyx for the information desk to open.

**Toad and Toadette- Third to depart5:18 AM**

"Right then" Said Toad "Let's get out of here."

*rip*

"Fly to Silvermoon City" Toadette read "Okay, sounds like fun."

"Toad and I only just managed to make it into the final three" Said Toadette "We only beat Sophitia and Cassandra by a minute or so to get here, but ultimately we know we can win because if we hadn't crashed our car we probably would have come second. But still, we're happy to be here."

Toad and Toadette arrived at the airport at 5:45 AM and got in line behind the other two teams, waiting for the counter to open at six AM.

**6 AM**

"Hi" Said Alyx as she and Gordon approached the ticket counter "We need to book two tickets on the fastest available flight to Silvermoon City."

"Sure thing, I have a direct flight that departs at 8 AM from gate three and I can book you on it."

"Thank you"

**Gordon and Alyx- First on 8 AM flight.**

"Can you please give us exactly the same arrangement that you just gave those two" Said Bowser "It's crucial that we get on the same flight as them."

"Okay that's fine" Said the clerk "You are on the flight."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Second on 8 AM flight**

"Hi" Toadette said cheerfully "Can we please book the same flight as those two pairs before us?"

"Sure thing" Said the clerk "I can put you on the flight."

**Toad and Toadette- Last on 8 AM flight**

"We're all on the same flight" Said Toad "But we're not worried. The last two times we were all on the same flight we beat everybody else here, so why wouldn't we be confident?"

**8 AM- Flight to Silvermoon City departs**

_This is the only flight to Silvermoon City. It carries all the teams and is scheduled to arrive at 2 PM tomorrow._

**2 PM- Flight to Silvermoon arrives**

The three teams all ran out of the airport into the taxi line, where they all caught taxis quickly.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

"Driver" Said Alyx "Can you please take us to the Dead Scar and just drive along there for a while?"

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

"Follow that cab" Said Bowser as the two climbed into their taxi.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

"Could you follow that taxi in front of us please?" Said Toadette

"We had no problem following everybody else out of the airport" Said Toad "They were only a few seconds in front and it was probably quicker for us to just ask our driver to follow the others instead of telling him where to go."

The three taxis all arrived at the dead scar one after the other, but one team spotted the cluebox first and jumped out before the others.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in First Place**

"Good eyes babe, nobody else spotted it, they just rushed past" Said Toad

*rip*

"Detour: Blood or Bone?"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Blood and Bone. In Blood, teams must collect twenty rotting ghoul hearts from monsters they have defeated in battle. Once they have collected the hearts, they must take them to a local merchant, who will give them their next clue. The hearts are common and can be found in every monster, but defeating all twenty could take a while. In Bone, __teams must collect five pieces of spinal dust from skeletons they have defeated in battle. Once they have collected the spinal dust, they must take it to the same merchant, who will give them their next clue. The spinal dust is very brittle and will most likely be destroyed in combat, but teams with a soft touch could finish quickly._

"I think we should do the hearts" Said Toad "Let's just get a local to help us."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"Hey!" Said Bowser, Jr "Look out the back! The mushrooms are gone! Driver, turn around please, we need to go back the other way!"

**Gordon and Alyx- Friends**

"Hey what's going on here?" Alyx yelled "They're turning around! It must be back there!"

While the taxis were turning around, Toad and Toadette had found a local blood elf who was willing to help them the two quickly got to work with the elf and got to slaying monsters.

"Look babe" Said Toad "The second taxi's here, we've gotta move it."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Let's do the hearts" Said Bowser "We'll definitely be better at that."

"We chose to fight the monsters because when it comes to combat, we really know our stuff" Said Bowser, Jr "Zombies burn pretty well, actually."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Let's do the Blood" Said Alyx "We don't want it left to chance"

"We went for the Blood option because we didn't want the race to be down to luck" Said Alyx "Had we gone for the skeletons we could have gone through ten to one hundred skeletons before we found it. And Gordon here fought his way through the entirety of Ravenholm, so he's essentially done all this before."

Toad and Toadette had defeated 9 monsters and collected the hearts when Bowser and Bowser, Jr and Gordon and Alyx got started. Bowser quickly employed his flame breath to mow down several monsters at once. Gordon and Alyx, meanwhile were fighting hand to hand with several at once.

The strategies of all three teams were working, some faster than others. Eventually, one team had finished with the monsters and taken the hearts back to the merchant.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Take a zeppelin to your final destination: Orgrimmar"

_Teams must now ride a zeppelin to their final destination city: Orgrimmar. Once there, they will find their next clue at the city's gate._

"And make your way to the city's gate to find your next clue."

"Okay, let's go, the mushrooms are right behind us" Said Bowser, Jr "Hopefully we can get a zeppelin before anybody else."

As Bowser and Bowser, Jr got in their taxi, Toad and Toadette had finished the task.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Okay, let's go honey" Toadette said "We're not that far behind, we can get the same one as the turtles."

Meanwhile, Gordon and Alyx were still working away at their monsters, while Bowser and Bowser, Jr and Toad and Toadette arrived at Silvermoon City.

"We've done some research" Said Toad "It turns out that you can't get a zeppelin from Silvermoon City. You have to take a Wind Rider from Silvermoon to The Undercity first. Hopefully Gordon and Alyx don't make it onto the one we get, but we're preparing for them to show up any second now."

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Alright, come on Gordon" Said Alyx "We're not done with yet!"

Toad and Toadette and Bowser and Bowser, Jr boarded a wind rider, which was preparing to take off as Gordon and Alyx arrived.

"Hold that Wind Rider!" Yelled Alyx "We need to get on it!"

Gordon and Alyx clambered out of their cab and quickly bought tickets for the Wind Rider and jumped on, seconds before it departed.

**3 PM- Wind Rider departs**

**3:30 PM- Wind Rider arrives**

The three teams all ran from the Wind Rider port to the Zeppelin port in Trisfal Glades, just outside The Undercity.

"We're all going to be on the same Zeppelin" Said Bowser, Jr "It's going to be leaving in half an hour and from what people have told us, it takes just under a day to get there. So we should be arriving at about 1 PM tomorrow.

**4 PM- Zeppelin to Orgrimmar departs**

_This is the only zeppelin to Orgrimmar. It carries all the teams and is scheduled to arrive in Durator at 1 PM._

**1 PM- Zeppelin to Orgrimmar arrives**

Gordon and Alyx were first off the zeppelin and grabbed their next clue, opening it quickly.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Make your way to Ragefire Chasm"

_Teams must now make their way through Orgrimmar to Ragefire Chasm, where they will find their next clue._

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Alright let's go, let's go" Said Bowser "The memory Roadblock has to be coming up. Are you ready for it?"

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Okay babe" Said Toad "How much do you remember?"

The three teams all ran through Orgrimmar, stopping periodically to ask locals for directions to the chasm.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in First Place**

*rip*

"Roadblock" Read Alyx "Who has the best memory?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must put their memories to the test and answer twelve questions about the race. __Once team members have answered all the questions correctly, they will receive their next clue._

"Well I have to do it" Said Alyx "You've done all yours."

Alyx sat down at her station and looked at the questions.

Which team was eliminated in Hyrule?

Which team has the largest difference in Roadblocks completed?

Which team finished second last the most times?

Which team was Yielded in Wonderland?

Which team finished first the most times?

Which team didn't complete the Roadblock in Luigi's Mansion?

Which team was eliminated first?

Which team was beaten to the Fast Forward by Kotake and Koume in The Great Sea?

Which team finished third the most times?

Which team finished first in Aether?

Who came seventh in leg two?

Which team finished second the most times?

"Well lets see" Alyx mused "Start with the easy ones first. Amy and Cream were eliminated first, so that's one question out the way. Celeste and Blathers were eliminated second, because they missed the Fast Forward, so that must be the answer to eight."

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"It's mine" Said Bowser, Jr "You can't do anymore."

Bowser, Jr sat down in the area next to Alyx and got working on his questions as Toad and Toadette showed up.

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"This ones yours babe" Said Toad "We decided that at the start."

"Before the race began we decided that she was going to do the final Roadblock" Said Toad "So all through the race she was the one really paying attention to where we were going and what we were doing."

"Well we came third a lot throughout the race, so I guess that's us for number nine" Said Toadette "Kotake and Koume were Yielded by the gays in the first leg and the sisters came first the most, they always seemed to get lucky with the planes."

"Master Chief and Arbiter used the Fast Forward in Luigi's Mansion, so I guess they didn't do the Roadblock" Bowser, Jr said to himself "Clank did all the Roadblocks that I saw, so they probably had the biggest gap between them."

"I think I'm done!" Alyx called out.

1. Which team was eliminated in Hyrule? Pacman and Mrs. Pacman

2. Which team has the largest difference in Roadblocks completed? Ratchet and Clank

3. Which team finished second last the most times? Sophitia and Cassandra

4. Which team was Yielded in Wonderland? Kotake and Koume

5. Which team finished first the most times? Bowser and Bowser, Jr

6. Which team didn't complete the Roadblock in Luigi's Mansion? Master Chief and Arbiter

7. Which team was eliminated first? Amy and Cream

8. Which team was beaten to the Fast Forward by Kotake and Koume in The Great Sea? Celeste and Blathers

9. Which team finished third the most times? Toad and Toadette

10. Which team finished first in Aether? CJ and Catalina

11. Who came seventh in leg two? Leon and Cloud

12. Which team finished second the most times? Gordon and Alyx

"Sorry this is not correct" Said the judge "You will have to try again."

Meanwhile, Toadette was working furiously through her paper.

1. Which team was eliminated in Hyrule? Leon and Cloud

2. Which team has the largest difference in Roadblocks completed? Ratchet and Clank

3. Which team finished second last the most times? CJ and Catalina

4. Which team was Yielded in Wonderland? Amy and Cream

5. Which team finished first the most times? Sophitia and Cassandra

6. Which team didn't complete the Roadblock in Luigi's Mansion? Pacman and Mrs. Pacman

7. Which team was eliminated first? Amy and Cream

8. Which team was beaten to the Fast Forward by Kotake and Koume in The Great Sea? Celeste and Blathers

9. Which team finished third the most times? Toad and Toadette

10. Which team finished first in Aether? Gordon and Alyx

11. Who came seventh in leg two? Master Chief and Arbiter

12. Which team finished second the most times? Bowser and Bowser, Jr

"That isn't correct" Said the judge "You will have to try again."

"Dammit, what could be wrong" Said Toadette "Wait. Twelve questions, every team must appear once. Amy and Cream were definitely eliminated first, so that means somebody else must have been Yielded."

"I'm done" Said Bowser, Jr "Can you check it please?"

1. Which team was eliminated in Hyrule? Leon and Cloud

2. Which team has the largest difference in Roadblocks completed? Ratchet and Clank

3. Which team finished second last the most times? CJ and Catalina

4. Which team was Yielded in Wonderland? Kotake and Koume

5. Which team finished first the most times? Sophitia and Cassandra

6. Which team didn't complete the Roadblock in Luigi's Mansion? Master Chief and Arbiter

7. Which team was eliminated first? Amy and Cream

8. Which team was beaten to the Fast Forward by Kotake and Koume in The Great Sea? Celeste and Blathers

9. Which team finished third the most times? Gordon and Alyx

10. Which team finished first in Aether? Bowser and Bowser, Jr

11. Who came seventh in leg two? Pacman and Mrs. Pacman

12. Which team finished second the most times? Toad and Toadette

"That is not correct" Said the judge "You need to try again."

Just as the judge finished dealing with Bowser, Jr, one more racer asked for their test to be checked.

1. Which team was eliminated in Hyrule? Leon and Cloud

2. Which team has the largest difference in Roadblocks completed? Ratchet and Clank

3. Which team finished second last the most times? CJ and Catalina

4. Which team was Yielded in Wonderland? Kotake and Koume

5. Which team finished first the most times? Sophitia and Cassandra

6. Which team didn't complete the Roadblock in Luigi's Mansion? Master Chief and Arbiter

7. Which team was eliminated first? Amy and Cream

8. Which team was beaten to the Fast Forward by Kotake and Koume in The Great Sea? Celeste and Blathers

9. Which team finished third the most times? Toad and Toadette

10. Which team finished first in Aether? Bowser and Bowser, Jr

11. Who came seventh in leg two? Pacman and Mrs. Pacman

12. Which team finished second the most times? Gordon and Alyx

"Congratulations, that is correct" Said the judge "Here is your clue."

**Toad and Toadette- Currently in First Place **

*rip*

"Make your way on foot to Thrall's Chamber"

_Teams must now make their way on foot through Orgrimmar to the finish line: Thrall's Chamber. The first team to cross the finish line here, will win one million coins._

"This is it. Go, go, go. Come on Toad! Let's go! Leave our bags!"

Right behind, Bowser, Jr had asked to be checked again.

1. Which team was eliminated in Hyrule? Leon and Cloud

2. Which team has the largest difference in Roadblocks completed? Ratchet and Clank

3. Which team finished second last the most times? CJ and Catalina

4. Which team was Yielded in Wonderland? Kotake and Koume

5. Which team finished first the most times? Sophitia and Cassandra

6. Which team didn't complete the Roadblock in Luigi's Mansion? Master Chief and Arbiter

7. Which team was eliminated first? Amy and Cream

8. Which team was beaten to the Fast Forward by Kotake and Koume in The Great Sea? Celeste and Blathers

9. Which team finished third the most times? Toad and Toadette

10. Which team finished first in Aether? Bowser and Bowser, Jr

11. Who came seventh in leg two? Pacman and Mrs. Pacman

12. Which team finished second the most times? Gordon and Alyx

"Congratulations, here is your clue" Said the judge.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Currently in Second Place**

*rip*

"Finish line! Finish line!" Yelled Bowser, Jr "Let's go dad! We can still beat them!"

Meanwhile, Alyx was having here test checked as well.

1. Which team was eliminated in Hyrule? Leon and Cloud

2. Which team has the largest difference in Roadblocks completed? Ratchet and Clank

3. Which team finished second last the most times? CJ and Catalina

4. Which team was Yielded in Wonderland? Kotake and Koume

5. Which team finished first the most times? Sophitia and Cassandra

6. Which team didn't complete the Roadblock in Luigi's Mansion? Master Chief and Arbiter

7. Which team was eliminated first? Amy and Cream

8. Which team was beaten to the Fast Forward by Kotake and Koume in The Great Sea? Celeste and Blathers

9. Which team finished third the most times? Toad and Toadette

10. Which team finished first in Aether? Bowser and Bowser, Jr

11. Who came seventh in leg two? Pacman and Mrs. Pacman

12. Which team finished second the most times? Gordon and Alyx

"Congratulations, here is your clue" Said the judge.

**Gordon and Alyx- Currently in Third Place**

*rip*

"Finish line! Let's go Gordon!" Alyx yelled as the two ran from Ragefire Chasm.

**Toad and Toadette- Engaged**

"Excuse me" Said Toadette "Do you know where Thrall's Chamber is?"

"Sure" Said the guard Toadette had asked "You go down this road, take the second right and then you'll see it on the left. It's not hard to spot."

"Okay, thank you!" Toad called as the pair ran off.

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Father/Son**

"Hey, can you tell us where Thrall's Chamber is?" Asked Bowser, Jr

"Your actually not that far away" Replied the local they had stopped "See that building over there by the gate? It's that building there."

Bowser and Bowser, Jr sped off towards the building that the local had pointed out, with Gordon and Alyx right behind, who had sped up after hearing the directions they had been given.

"We could see Gordon and Alyx right behind us" Said Bowser "So we were just focused on beating them. At that point we figured that one of us was going to win it. We had completely forgotten that there was still a third team in the running."

The three teams all continued running for Thrall's Chamber, where Phil and all the eliminated teams were waiting for them.

A team rounded the corner into the chamber and everybody immediately started cheering.

"Come on guys!" Yelled Leon "Keep going!"

"Don't give it up now!" Yelled Amy "You're almost there!"

"We knew it!" Kotake and Koume yelled "We knew you were final three material!"

"Ten legs, thirty four days and thousands and thousands of miles" Said Phil.

Phil paused for a moment as the team waited, completely out of breath.

"Toad and Toadette. You are the official winners of The Amazing Race! You have won the one million coin prize!"

"Yes!" Toad yelled "I knew we could and look at it, here we are."

"Well you two certainly picked the right time to win your first leg."

"And we're going to have one hell of a honeymoon because of it!" Toad yelled as he hugged Toadette "It was all this girl right here though. She got us through the Roadblock first, so she's the one responsible."

**Toad and Toadette- First Place**

Unaware that the race was over, Bowser and Bowser, Jr and Gordon and Alyx were still running towards Thrall's Chamber.

The two teams ran into the chamber neck and neck, but upon seeing Toad and Toadette already at the finish line, Bowser and Bowser, Jr stopped running, allowing Gordon and Alyx to take second place.

"Gordon and Alyx" Said Phil "You are team number two."

"Thank you Phil" Said Alyx "Thanks everybody. We didn't win, but we had an experience that we'll never forget and you were all a big part of it. We'll see you all at the season premiere party."

**Gordon and Alyx- Second Place**

"Bowser and Bowser, Jr" Said Phil "You are team number three."

"We knew" Said Bowser "That's why we stopped running. I wasn't going to bother wasting energy just to get a pointless second. Why should I even bother when third place is effectively the same?"

**Bowser and Bowser, Jr- Third Place**

_Next time on The Amazing Race:_

_Eleven new teams travel__ to eleven all new destinations._

_The eleven new teams include battle hardened orcs, inseparable friends and a separated couple traveling to locations such as the Aperture Science Labs, Distant Planet and the Gerudo Desert._

_And one team walks away with the one million coin prize._


End file.
